


Written in the stars

by valulalu



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 76,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valulalu/pseuds/valulalu
Summary: We start after "Destiny", with what would be the second season. Several years have passed since the last events and Max and Liz have not seen each other since then. However, something falls from the sky again and the group will have to meet once again to discover what is happening.This work is being first posted in Spanish and then translated, so apologies for any mistakes you may encounter.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Whitman, Isabel Evans/Original Character(s), Maria DeLuca/Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker, Max Evans/Tess Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Baby, I'm coming home

_ We open with a blank screen. The sound of the sea; waves breaking on the shore, the sound of seagulls. Slowly an image begins to merge. On the screen, in white letters, we read "Tampa - Florida". _

_ The scene is of a sunrise on an almost deserted beach. The sea is calm and breaks in small waves on the white sand. Near the shore there are a series of wooden houses, widely spaced from each other. _

LIZ  _ (voiceover) _ : My name is Liz Parker.

_ The camera focuses on one of the one-story houses, painted light blue and white. The house has a wooden deck with a table and two chairs of the same material. Next to the railing, watching the sunrise, we see Liz Parker. She is dressed in a two-piece pajamas and is holding a cup of coffee in her hands. On one of the deck chairs, we see her open diary with a pen in the middle. The pages look old. _

LIZ (VO): And I haven't written in this journal for too long.

_ We get closer to Liz and notice that she looks more adult; It's been a few years since we last saw her. On her face we see maturity and she has her longer hair tied in a ponytail. _

LIZ (VO): What happened?

_ We see a "flashback" of a scene from "Destiny", in black and white. The royal four have finished listening to the message from Max and Isabel’s mother and Liz looks at the scene sadly. _

LIZ (VO): What made me stay away for so many years?

_ We continue in the flashback. Liz looks at Max with tears in her eyes. _

_ LIZ: Bye, Max. _

_ Liz turns around and leaves the cave, rapidly walking away from the scene. _

_ We return to the present. Liz closes her eyes and a tear runs down her face. _

LIZ (VO): What is making me come back?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Tampa, Florida. _

_ We are inside the house that we have seen in the previous scene, in the kitchen. On the screen we read "Two days before", in white letters. Liz is sitting at the dining room table in front of a Mac computer, quickly typing on it. In her mouth she has a pencil which she bites anxiously while looking askance at an open book next to her notebook. One of her legs is raised, with the foot resting on the chair. _

_ A lady of about 55 years enters the kitchen-dining room area. She is wearing a purple tunic-style dress and loose gray hair. In her hand she carries some papers. _

WOMAN: Good morning, sweetheart.

_ Liz looks up at the woman's voice and smiles. The pencil falls to the floor. The woman approaches the table and leaves a letter next to the notebook. _

WOMAN: This came for you.  _ (Begins to look at the rest of the papers in her hand) _ It amazes me that your generation still knows what postal mail is.

_ Liz bends down to pick up the pencil. The woman sits at the table opposite Liz and begins to open her correspondence. Liz sits up in the chair, pencil in hand, and looks at the envelope in front of her. Her face immediately turns into an expression between amazement and sadness. She drops the pencil again. _

_ The woman stops her reading and looks at Liz. _

WOMAN  _ (concerned) _ : Are you okay, honey?

_ Liz looks at the envelope without blinking. _

LIZ  _ (stuttering a little) _ : Yes, aunty.

_ The woman looks at her for a few more seconds, worried. Liz slowly brings her hands closer to the envelope and opens it with trembling hands. So far we have not seen what is written in it. The camera focuses on Liz's face as she starts to breathe hard, she seems to be panicking. She fully opens the envelope and removes the paper inside. The camera finally shows what Liz received. She pulls the paper out completely and drops it on her computer. _

_ The paper is beige, with light brown decorations on the sides. With calligraphy lettering in dark brown we read “We are getting married! And we want to spend the most important day of our lives with you. We want to see you on May 27th at St. Peter's Church, Roswell. Please RSVP! Max & Tess ”. _

_ The image begins to cloud. We hear the woman's voice asking for Liz, increasingly distant. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell, New Mexico. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "I wanna be that guy", Matthew John Kurz _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/69w1Zf9WFCx5Lig8Ee1SYe?si=wjvGmEdfQ_qvD0yY8xUoPg) _. _

_ We are on the sidewalk of one of the main streets of the city. It seems like a weekend, as the shops and cafes are open and a lot of people are walking by slowly, strolling by. It is a sunny and clear day. A black Porsche late model car pulls up alongside the sidewalk in the parking area. The driver's door opens and we see a woman get out of the car. She is wearing a couture suit jacket with white tailored pants. It is Isabel, who now has caramel-colored hair, with the ends worn to blond, and wears it in a perfectly combed ponytail. She takes some sunglasses from the car, her bag and closes the door. _

_ She puts the bag over her shoulder and begins to walk down the sidewalk, her high heels making noise while hitting the ground. She stops suddenly in front of a billboard and slides her glasses to look at it. _

_ The poster is from Victoria's Secret, promoting the televised annual parade. In the photo we see three models; The main one is Isabel, who is wearing a silver outfit with large wings of the same color. On the photo, in white spray, we see obscenities painted all over her body. _

_ Isabel looks at it with disdain and grimaces. She adjusts her glasses to her face and continues her walk through the crowd. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell Street. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ We are on the sidewalk of the same street that we saw earlier. We are in front of a bohemian-style Café, which also functions as a bookstore. On the sidewalk there are several metal tables and chairs, all occupied. Max and Michael are sitting in one of them. _

ISABEL: I've been at Roswell for 10 minutes and already want to leave.

_ Isabel stops in front of the boys' table, places her heavy bag and glasses on the table and sits in the only free chair. _

MAX  _ (chuckling) _ : Hello to you too, sister. Nice to see you again!

_ Isabel grimaces at her brother and leans over Michael, whom he greets European style, with a kiss on each cheek. _

MICHAEL: How was the flight?

ISABEL: I decided to drive instead..

MAX and MICHAEL  _ (at the same time, surprised) _ : Did you drive all the way from New York ?!

_ Isabel takes a menu from the table. _

ISABEL: You don’t think I'm capable?  _ (Both men shake their heads, smiling with amusement. Isabel begins to look at the menu options) _ I actually came from Dallas, I was visiting Alex for a few days.

_ Michael and Max look at each other and exchange a surprised look. Isabel quickly scans the menu and then turns her body to look at the coffee place. _

ISABEL: What is this place?  _ (Returns her body to the table) _ When did Roswell become cool?  _ (Max shrugs and takes another menu from the table)  _ You never heard me say this, but I miss the Crashdown.

MICHAEL  _ (smiling) _ : Yes, Max, why didn't we go to the Crashdown?

_ Max looks at his sister and Michael with furious eyes, without answering, and looks at the menu again. _

ISABEL  _ (to Max) _ : You know Mom invited her, right?

_ Max freezes. _

MAX  _ (without looking up from the menu, pretending not to understand) _ : Who?

ISABEL: You know who.  _ (Max finally looks up and seriously looks at his sister) _ Ever since we all left Roswell our parents and Liz's parents became best friends. They go to the movies together, have dinner parties and play board games, they go to the theater ... you know, empty nest and all that.  _ (She crosses her arms over her chest) _ You would know about this if you deigned to call our mother even every while.

_ Max stares for a few seconds at his sister, thinking. Takes a deep breath. _

MAX: She won't come. She is preparing for her exams for that scholarship at MIT.

MICHAEL  _ (smiling) _ : I thought you said you haven’t talked to her in years ...

MAX: I don't. Maria must have told me.  _ (Exasperated) _ Can we talk about something else, please?

_ Isabel takes her gaze to Michael and smiles. _

ISABEL: Speaking of Maria…

_ Michael looks at her terrified. A waitress approaches the table. _

WAITER: Good morning, have you decided what you want?

ISABEL  _ (to Michael) _ : You’re saved, for now.  _ (To the waitress) _ Do you have  _ chai latte _ ?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Tampa - Night. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Colourway”, Novo Amor. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2oa53bhiNPCz2CGh26AYxi?si=FvcDT3bFTZWzsLMoEWjFHA)

_ We are on the beach next to Liz's aunt's house. On the sand there are two deck chairs and a small fire in the middle. In one of the lounge chairs, we see Liz sitting with her feet on up hugging her knees. She is looking at the sea. _

_ Her aunt approaches, dressed in the same clothes as in the morning, with two cups of red wine. She hands one to Liz and sits down on the free chair. _

HELEN: So are you finally going to tell me what's wrong?

_ Liz brings the glass of wine to her mouth and takes a sip, evidently avoiding her aunt's question. _

LIZ: Nothing happened.

HELEN: Come on, dear, I know you.

_ Liz sighs and looks at the sea again. _

HELEN: When you decided to come to Florida to stay with me it seemed like a wonderful idea. You looked so sad ... so dull. Even your parents agreed that it was best if you finished high school here.  _ (Pauses) _ But the years passed and passed ... And that sad expression never left your face.

_ Liz stares at her aunt. _

HELEN: You haven't made friends, at least not like the ones you had in Roswell. And all the boyfriends you brought home,  _ (pauses for wine and smiles) _ well, they've always left a lot to be desired, right?

_ Liz laughs. _

HELEN: I love you, honey, but I feel like you haven't found what you were looking for here.

LIZ: You're right, I haven't found it.  _ (Takes a sip of wine and stares at her) _ And I don't think I'll ever find it.

_ Helen looks at her niece sadly. _

HELEN: Will you tell me, please, what really happened?

_ Liz takes a big sip of wine, braces herself, sighs, and looks seriously at her aunt. She places the wine glass on the sand and settles on the deck chair, resting her elbows on her knees. _

LIZ: I ...  _ (pauses) _ fell in love with a boy. Deeply. And I thought he had fallen in love, too.

_ Helen takes a sip of her wine. Liz does not continue her story so she presses on. _

HELEN: So? What happened?

LIZ: And it turned out that he had another girlfriend.

HELEN  _ (surprised) _ : He cheated on you?

LIZ: No, it wasn't like that. _ (She takes her glass and takes another sip of the drink) _ We were together but ... it turns out that he had,  _ (looks at the stars and sighs) a _ whole destiny, something totally different that did not involve me.

HELEN  _ (nods, understanding) _ : A fate involving this other girl, I imagine.

LIZ  _ (nods, too) _ : His wife, actually.

_ Helen looks at her in surprise, then thinks for a few seconds. _

HELEN: I guess the letter you received was from him ...

_ Liz nods and takes another sip of her drink to give herself courage. _

LIZ: I walked away from him and my entire life at Roswell because he was supposed to have this great  _ destiny  _ to fulfill. That great and incredible things were going to happen. So I came to Florida needing to get away, I could not bear the idea of what that destiny meant for me ...  _ (She pauses and looks at the sky again, which is clear and we can see many stars shining) _ But months passed. Years went by.

HELEN  _ (interested) _ : And he never fulfilled that destiny?

_ Liz denies. _

LIZ: Years passed, aunty,  _ years _ ... And everything remained the same.

HELEN: What was supposed to happen?

_ Liz looks down at her aunt and thinks for a few seconds. _

LIZ: Things from another planet.

HELEN _ (laughing) _ : Okay, I get it. I was your age once too, you know? I remember how it felt to love at such a young age.  _ (Watches the small waves break on the sand)  _ As if every day was the end of the world.

_ Liz sighs. _

LIZ: He didn't come looking for me.

_ The two of them remain silent for a few seconds. _

HELEN: Are you going back to Roswell?

_ Liz looks at the sea sadly. _

HELEN: I don't know what you received in that letter, but from what I could trample it looked like a wedding invitation.  _ (Liz looks at her aunt seriously) _ Maybe he's marrying that girl?

_ Liz looks down at the sand. The wine is finished in one go. _

HELEN: If you want my humble opinion, I think you should go to that wedding. _ (Smiles) _ You must put on your best dress, get your hair done, make-up and show up as the beautiful and irresistible woman that you are  _ (Liz laughs) _ and ruin his day.

LIZ: Why do you say that?

HELEN: Honey, as soon as that boy sees how you look today and everything you've accomplished, he's going to surrender at your feet again.

_ Liz gets up from the chair, laughing. She signalizes the house with her head. _

LIZ: Come on, aunty, the food must be ready by now.

_ Her aunt finishes her glass of wine and also gets up from the deck chair. _

HELEN: I'll be old, Liz, but I still think I make some good points.

_ They both smile, hold hands, and walk toward the house. The camera continues on the beach. When they both disappear across the deck of the house, we see in the distance in the sky, a light crash down on the sea. A sound of "splash" is heard in the distance and we notice that the light was an object that caused disruption in the water. We can hear the sound of a "beep" that starts repeating every second, while a light comes on under the water that turns on and off, accompanying the sound. The camera rotates, focusing on the house and the rest of the city. Their lights begin to go out one by one until the city is completely dark. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell. Evans family home. _

_ We are in the living room of the Evans' house; the room looks similar to years ago and not much has changed in decor. The table is set for dinner, with elegant tableware. Phillip, Max and Isabel are already sitting, and there is an empty seat. The men are engaged in conversation as Isabel looks at her cell phone with interest. _

_ Diane Evans enters the living room with a pot in her hands; smoke comes out of it and she wears kitchen gloves to carry it. _

DIANE  _ (to Isabel) _ : Honey, can you put your cell phone down?  _ (She places the saucepan in the middle of the table and takes off her gloves) _ We are about to have dinner.

ISABEL  _ (without taking her eyes off the screen) _ : One minute, I'm looking at photos of the new apartment.

_ Diane sits in the empty chair and looks at her in surprise. _

PHILLIP  _ (also surprised) _ : Are you going to move out of your apartment?

_ Isabel places the cell phone face down on the table and looks at her parents. _

ISABEL: I'm actually moving to a different city.

MAX: She is moving to London.

DIANE  _ (to Max) _ : You knew about this? For how long?

ISABEL: Oh, mom, it's not a big deal.

DIANE: But London it's so far away!

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ : As if they ever came to New York to visit me ...

MAX  _ (interrupting the awkward moment) _ : Shall we eat? Mom, this smells delicious.

DIANE  _ (smiling) _ : Thank you, darling.  _ (Takes a spoon and starts serving) _ Where's Tess tonight?

MAX: With her father.

ISABEL  _ (grins mischievously) _ : Max and Tess decided not to see each other for the entire week before the wedding. I think it is to increase sexual tension for the wedding night.

PHILLIP  _ (choking on his drink) _ : Isabel!

ISABEL: What? We are all adults here.

_ Max looks at Isabel with playful anger. _

MAX: Speaking of my sex life... how's yours, sister? How is Alex?

DIANE: Oh guys, stop it. We don't need to talk about this while eating.

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : Alex is perfectly fine, thanks. Last night I made him scream like crazy.

DIANE: ISABEL!

PHILLIP: DAUGHTER!

ISABEL: But tomorrow he is leaving for a new mission in Syria.

_ Max looks at his sister sadly. _

MAX: I didn't know they were going to reassign him so quickly.

_ Isabel shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. _

ISABEL: We both know that ours is not a serious thing. Between my trips and his we barely see each other.

_ Diane reaches out and places her hand on her daughter's right shoulder and squeezes it lovingly. _

ISABEL: So ...  _ (takes the fork and pinches a piece of food) _ now that we have covered mine and Max’s, can we talk about the sexual life of our parents?

_ Philip chokes back on his drink and Diane drops her fork onto the plate in surprise. _

DIANE: Enough, this dinner is canceled.

_ Max and Isabel laugh. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - West Roswell High. _

_ We are on the high school football field. A group of young people dressed in school football uniforms are training; some run around the field, others practice passing the ball and the last ones use their force hitting foam rubber blocks. _

_ Among the group of 3 coaches, we see Kyle also dressed in sportswear, a light blue cap, carrying a form and a pen in his hands. He is talking standing next to the stands with his colleagues, while they watch the boys training. _

_ In the distance, we see a female figure approaching from the school building. She is dressed in a dark blue color nurse outfit and carries a backpack slung over her shoulder, and a tupper in her hands. As she approaches Kyle and the coaches, we notice it's Maria. _

MARIA: Hey, Kyle!

_ Kyle looks up from his papers and smiles at Maria. _

KYLE: I’ll be right back, boys.

_ The two men nod and Kyle walks away through the second tier, walking towards Maria. She approaches them and goes up to the first step. With one hand she covers the sun that hits his face. With the other, she pushes the tupper toward Kyle. _

MARIA: You forgot your food in the fridge.  _ (With serious expression and without emotion) _ I imagined you were not going to be happy when you realized it.

_ Kyle takes the tupper, leans his body, and kisses Maria on the cheek. She is a little annoyed with the gesture. _

KYLE: Thank you, honey, you're always thinking of me.

MARIA  _ (sharp) _ : And in all the patients at the hospital.

_ Kyle looks at her for a few seconds; it seems that he is going to say something but then he shakes his head and regrets it. _

KYLE: Do you want to stay to watch the training?

MARIA  _ (annoyed) _ : I can't, I’m on call today.

KYLE  _ (nodding) _ : Right.

_ They both look at each other for a few seconds without saying anything. _

KYLE: I heard that Liz is back in town.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What? Where did you hear that?

KYLE: One of the guys mentioned it a little while ago. They saw her on the Crashdown with her parents earlier today.

_ Maria frowns. _

MARIA: Are you sure it was her? Liz wouldn't come back to Roswell without telling me ...

KYLE  _ (nodding) _ : It seems like she came for the wedding.

_ Maria looks at him in surprise for a few seconds. She looks away at the sports field, without looking at a particular point and sighs. _

MARIA: Did they tell you anything else? Your friends?

_ Kyle raises an eyebrow and grimaces. _

KYLE: Like what?  _ (Maria looks at Kyle sharply)  _ As if someone else returned to Roswell for the wedding?

_ Maria stares at him for a few seconds, without answering. Finally she bites her lip and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. _

MARIA: I should go. Remember that I'm on call tonight so I won't sleep at home.

KYLE: Sure, honey.

_ Kyle approaches Maria again to kiss her, but this time he points to her mouth. She moves her face at the last moment and he kisses the corner of her lips. _

_ Maria quickly turns around and walks away across the field. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “All in a day”, The open sea _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2wYuBecNsjy59Bvn5JnJIR?si=t7MH5ZhVTAejsLcx2w4EqQ) _. _

_ We are in Liz's old house, above the Crashdown. The camera shows the room, which looks quite similar to the last few times we've seen it, with just a few things missing like photos, books, and her computer. The door is open, we see Liz enter the room while laughing. She leans against the door frame for a few seconds and speaks into the hallway. _

LIZ: Thanks, mom! I’ll see you tomorrow.

_ She turns, still smiling, and closes the door to the room behind her. She leans against the wood of the door and sighs, the expression on her face suddenly changing. We notice that on the bed there is an open suitcase, with clothes and accessories inside. Liz walks to the bed and stares at her suitcase for a few seconds. Then she takes her eyes to the window that opens onto the terrace. We read sadness on her face. _

_ We see a flash of the scene of the first kiss between Max and Liz. _

_ Max is on the street asking Liz "Can I go upstairs?" _

_ Liz closes her eyes sadly. _

LIZ (VO): What am I doing back in Roswell?

_ She sits on the bed. _

_ We see a flashback of “Heat wave” from Max and Liz's first kiss. Liz saying "No, it's just the opposite" _

LIZ (VO): What do I hope to gain from this trip?

_ She takes her journal from inside the suitcase and carries it to her chest. _

_ Max in the flashback saying "If I don't go right now, things are gonna change." _

LIZ (VO): Do I really want to see him again?

_ Liz in the flashback "Change how?". _

_ Max raises his hand and touches Liz's hair. "I will have to touch your hair, because it is so soft. And I will have to tell you that no matter what we go through, this is all worth while for me because we are together. ” _

_ She holds the journal tightly and closes her eyes. _

LIZ (VO): Do I want to get sucked back into his world?

_ Liz in the flashback asking Max "And then?" _

_ Start crying. _

_ Max in the flashback approaches Liz's face, "And then I would have to do this." They both kiss. _

LIZ (VO): After all these years… Why didn't he come looking for me? Why is he marrying  _ her _ ?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Wanted dead or alive", Bon Jovi _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Ee2Bq4UnGePwXItIGKT7a?si=J4vxQ9x3QSSfnMzjk14a1g) _. _

_ We are in a bar in the city downtown. The place is decorated in “Wild West” style, with bright cowboy signs and rodeo pictures. The tables and booths are made of light wood. In one of the booths we see Michael and Max sitting. Both are dressed in casual clothing; T-shirts and jeans. Isabel approaches the table with three drinks in her hands and leaves them on it. She is dressed in a tight black dress and wears high heels. _

ISABEL: This is the first and last time I pay for your drinks.

_ She runs her hands over Michael’s and sits next to him. _

ISABEL: After all, I am not the only one who is full of money in this family.

_ Max raises an eyebrow and Michael laughs, taking his drink. _

MAX: How's the painting thing going?

ISABEL  _ (laughing, gesturing quotation marks with her hands) _ : The painting thing? Little brother, you should join our Skype calls. Michael has sold a painting for 1 million dollars.

MAX  _ (raising his glass) _ : Then we should toast to that, Mikey.

_ Michael raises his glass. _

MICHAEL: Actually, my pen name has sold that painting.  _ (The three collide their glasses) _ But the check comes to me.

_ The three laugh, raise their drinks and collide them. _

MAX: Here's to it.

_ They carry their glasses to their mouths and drink from their drinks. Everyone is satisfied, except Michael who spits out the drink and seriously looks at Isabel. _

MICHAEL: What is this crap?

_ Isabel laughs out loud. _

ISABEL: I'm finally getting my revenge for that summer in New York.

_ Michael looks at Isabel with hatred, takes his glass and pushes her out of the box, so he can get up. Michael leaves the table with a drink in his hand. _

MICHAEL: I'm going to get a real drink.

_ Max laughs and takes a sip of his drink. Isabel stares at him. _

ISABEL: So ... are you going to tell me the truth about this wedding?

MAX: What do you mean?

_ Isabel stares at him again. _

ISABEL: I'm your sister and I only found out you were getting married three weeks ago.

_ Max stares at his drink and moves the glass in his hand, stirring the liquid. _

MAX  _ (deep in thought) _ : Do you think it's time for us to return to Roswell?

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : What?

MAX: I've been thinking-

ISABEL  _ (interrupting him) _ : Have you been thinking about this for months or did it just occur to you a few days ago?

_ Max stares at his sister but does not answer. _

ISABEL  _ (leans her body on the table) _ : Max, I know that you are supposed to be this King ... and that you must protect us and rule us all,  _ (sighs) _ but nothing has happened in the last six years. The orbs have been on all this time and no one answered our call ... Nasedo has been infiltrating the FBI all this time and we have not had a single threat.  _ (She stretches out her right hand across the table and shakes his brother's hand) _ I know you feel responsible for us, but no one will come looking for us  _ (shake his brother's hand again) _ neither now nor ever. It is time for us to assume our reality..

_ Max looks at his sister sadly. _

ISABEL: Are you sure this is what you want to do?  _ (Max does not answer. Isabel lowers her voice) _ If nobody is going to come to  _ (gestures with quotes with his hands) _ “rescue us”, you have no Destiny to fulfill.  _ (Stretches her other hand towards his brother) _ Max, it's been  _ six years _ . You are allowed to live your life now.

_ Max looks down at his drink, embarrassed. He takes his hands off his sister's. _

MAX  _ (without looking at her) _ : That's what scares me the most.

ISABEL: Having lost six years of your life in something that you thought was real but is not?  _ (Max nods) _ Do you love her?  _ (Max looks up at his sister, but doesn't answer) _ Max, you are our King, but first you are my brother. You don't have to do something if your heart doesn't agree.  _ (Shrugs) _ Look at me and Michael; From the moment we were told we should be together we did the complete opposite, and you have never said anything about it. Neither you nor Nasedo. Why do you think you should follow his directive?

_ Max opens his mouth to say something but doesn't finish putting together his idea. _

ISABEL: We choose our own destiny.

_ Max stares at his sister. We see a Destiny flash where Liz says the same thing to Max. He nods to his sister, deep in thought. _

_ Michael returns to the table, with a different drink in his hand. He sits next to Max and takes a sip of his drink. _

MICHAEL: What are we talking about?

ISABEL: About you and me being a couple.

_ Michael makes a chill gesture on his body while showing a disgusted face. Isabel looks at her brother and raises her eyebrows. _

ISABEL: I told you so.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Fort Worth. _

_ We are at the Fort Worth military base, in one of the buildings that house the bedrooms. It is all gray, with the walls stripped of decoration, except for an occasional small poster next to a bed. The beds are all singles, each with the same type of green or gray sheets and blankets. Next to each of the beds there is a small bedside table, with a lamp and some personal effects. _

_ Almost all the beds are tended, except for one where we see a young man standing with his back to the camera. He is wearing a camouflage suit. The young man is putting some personal effects inside a bag of the same fabric as his clothes. _

_ A second young man approaches the bed next to it, looks at him and smiles. _

YOUNG: Whitman! Are you leaving again?

_ The boy turns around and we see that it is Alex. On his chest, on the left side, he has a small plaque where we read “Technical Sergeant - Whitman, A.”. Alex smiles at the young man. _

ALEX: Yes, Johnson.  _ (Closes his bag) _ Syria again,  _ (sighs) _ hoping this is the promotion campaign.

_ The young man raises his left fist and places it in front of Alex. He does the same with his right fist and they both clash their knuckles, smiling. _

YOUNG: It will be so.

_ They both smile for a few seconds. Alex turns his back to him and is about to put the bag over his shoulder when he asks. _

ALEX: Are you coming too?

_ The young man opens the drawer of his nightstand and starts looking for something. _

YOUNG MAN: No, I got Florida this time.

_ Alex stops his arm halfway and turns his body to look at the young man. _

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : Florida? What does the Air Force want to do in Florida?

_ The young man stops and looks at Alex with concern. _

YOUNG: Didn't you hear what happened there?

_ Alex denies. The young man looks behind his shoulder, making sure that no one else is in the room and can hear them. _

YOUNG MAN  _ (lowers his voice) _ : I shouldn't be saying this to you ...  _ (He pauses and laughs)  _ But since you're my superior  _ (shrugs and smiles, amused) _ . They say that something fell from the sky into the sea off the coast of Tampa.

_ Alex raises an eyebrow, surprised but trying to sound as calm as possible. _

ALEX: Tampa?

_ The young man nods. _

YOUNG: They're sending a few of us to investigate.  _ (Laughs) _ Sure it's an old satellite.

_ Alex thinks for a few seconds, looking at the ground. _

ALEX: Do you know who else they called for this?

_ The young man responds by lifting his shoulders, as a sign of ignorance. _

YOUNG: keep you updated if you want.

_ Alex watches him seriously. _

ALEX: No, no need  _ (smiles at him) _ , I’m sure it is just an old satellite, like you said.

_ The young man smiles at him. The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ A few seconds later. In the same room at the base in Fort Worth, Alex finds himself alone again. He carries the bag on his shoulder and is walking towards the door. In his hand he holds a cell phone where he writes. The camera focuses on the screen where we see a photo of Isabel on a beach in a swimsuit with her hair wet. Alex writes and sends a message that reads "911, call me immediately." _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Bar. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ We are in the same Roswell bar as in the previous scene. Isabel, Michael and Max are sitting in the same booth as before. Isabel's cell phone is resting on the table, with the screen facing up. _

_ The three of them are laughing and singing a song. _

_ Isabel's cell phone screen turns on and we read Alex's message "911, call me immediately." _

_ The three aliens continue to laugh, drink alcohol and sing. No one notices the cell phone. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. _

_ The place is closed, with all its external lights off except for the Café sign. On the door is a red sign that reads "Sorry, we are closed." _

_ The camera focuses on the inside of the cafe, where we see Liz dressed in the typical alien-style waitress outfit we've seen so many other times. She is standing in front of the counter, holding the antenna band in her hands. She looks at it for a few seconds and finally laughs, shaking her head. _

_ She leaves the headbands on the counter and approaches the jukebox, choosing a song. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Mrs. Potter Lullaby ”, Counting Crows _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7bGdwM0sbJK4nRDV43jTtp?si=PEV0ZTokRHK24DdwgrCjGA) _. _

_ She waits for the part she likes to start and starts dancing. At the same time she takes a yellow cloth and begins to clean the counter. _

_ We hear the sound of the door chimes, indicating that the door has been opened. _

LIZ  _ (scrubbing the counter, not looking up) _ : Sorry, we're closed.

MARIA: Please tell me that this is not the same uniform that we used to wear years ago.

_ Liz stuns upon hearing the voice and drops the rag from her hands. She looks up quickly to see where the voice came from, checking that it's from her friend. Maria is dressed in the same blue nurse outfit with which we saw on her previously. _

MARIA: Because I would be very jealous if it were.

_ Liz runs out from behind the counter to Maria and hugs her tightly, a smile on her face. _

LIZ: Maria!

_ Maria returns the hug but is not half as euphoric as Liz's expression. _

_ Liz turns away from Maria and looks at her with glee. _

MARIA: I heard you were back in Roswell,  _ (pauses) _ thanks to Kyle.

_ Liz takes Maria by the shoulders. _

LIZ: I know, I'm sorry.

_ Maria stares at her with a serious expression on her face. _

MARIA: What was that? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?  _ (Sighs) _ Why didn't you reply to any of my messages?

_ Liz looks at her friend and sighs too. She looks to the side of a table and points to it. _

LIZ: Let's sit down.  _ (Smiles at him)  _ I'll buy you a beer.  _ (Maria raises an eyebrow, looking at her incredulously) _ And I promise I'll tell you everything.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell. _

_ We are on an elegant street in the city. The city has changed over the years and now we see modern shops and restaurants. In one of the corners there is a hotel of the W chain, illuminated with its distinctive blue and a giant W sign on the door. _

_ The car in which we saw Isabel previously in stops at the door next to the young man from the Valet Parking. The car door opens, Isabel gets off with a bag in her hand and gives the keys to the young man. He retires with the car to the hotel parking lot. _

_ Isabel puts her purse over her shoulder and walks into the hotel. Some men in the bar turn to watch her as she walks by, smiling as they recognize her. Isabel walks quickly to the elevator. She presses the button for the 15th floor and waits. _

_ The elevator makes the sound of closing the doors 3 times, but nothing happens. Isabel looks worried as there is no other person outside or inside the elevator. She presses the "close doors" button several times until they finally do. _

_ The doors close and the elevator goes up to the 15th floor. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel W. Hall. _

_ We hear the sound of the elevator and the doors open on the floor. Isabel comes out of the elevator with her bag open, while looking for something inside it. She walks slowly down the hall, which is empty. We hear the sound of bottles falling down the hall; Isabel stops quickly. She raises her head and turns her body, to see where the sound is coming from. The hall is empty. _

_ Noticing that it probably was nothing, she turns her attention to her bag again as she resumes her walk to the room. _

ISABEL: Damn, where is it?

_ Half of the hall lights go out and the same sound is heard again. Isabel drops her bag from fright and turns her body again. _

_ She squints her eyes to try to see along the corridor. We hear the strange sound once more. _

ISABEL  _ (somewhat scared) _ : Who's there? What happened to the lights?

_ We begin to hear the sound of slow breathing increasingly stronger. Isabel raises her right hand in defense, about to use her power. _

ISABEL: Who are you?

_ The lights that were left on begin to flash rapidly. We see a black shadow approaching Isabel at rapid speed. The shadow pushes her and she falls to the ground with a thud. _

_ All the lights in the hall turn on again. Isabel looks at both ends of the hallway scared, but there is no one there but her. Everything seems normal. She gets up off the floor, picks up her fallen bag and heads fearfully to her room. _

_ Walking down the hall she passes by a mirror and stops for a few seconds, alarmed by something in the reflection. She raises her left arm and carefully observes it; There is a mark of a silver palm on her forearm, as if someone had squeezed it. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown. _

_ Music: Continuation of previous scene. _

_ Liz and Maria are in the same clothes as in the previous scene, sitting in one of the boxes in the Café. On the table are four beer jugs; two empty and two open with liquid still inside. They are laughing and talking. _

LIZ: I still can't believe you're dating my ex-boyfriend.

_ Maria laughs nervously. _

MARIA: You dated him so long ago that it doesn't even count.  _ (Shrugs) _ Besides, it wasn't even that serious.

LIZ: Please, I don't want to know any sexual details.

_ Maria waves a napkin at her and they both laugh. Liz takes a sip of her beer and looks seriously at her friend. _

LIZ: You still haven't answered me.

MARIA  _ (without looking at her, pretending to be ignorant) _ : About what?

LIZ: If you're happy with him.  _ (She leaves her beer on the table, stretches out her hands and takes Maria's. Squeezes them affectionately) _ Maria,  _ (pauses) _ Are you happy?

_ Maria looks up and looks at her friend for a few seconds. She sighs deeply and when she is going to start speaking her words choke; eyes filled with tears. She avoids her friend's gaze and smiles sadly. _

MARIA: I ...  _ (takes a breath) _ I don't know? I think once, for sure at first I was ... or so I wanted to believe. Since you left ... since everybody else left and  _ (wipes the tears from her face) _ my mother died I have felt so alone. And Kyle was  _ (holds up her hands pointing to a fictional place next to Liz) there _ , and suddenly I wasn't so alone anymore.

LIZ:  _ Amiga _ ,  _ (she takes Maria's hands in hers again) _ you can't base a relationship just because you don't want to feel alone.

MARIA: I know, believe me, I know.  _ (Looks at her seriously) _ But you don't know what it’s been like. Kyle and I were the only ones staying in Roswell. A door opened to a wonderful world full of adventure and mystery, and suddenly it was all over. They all left Liz,  _ everyone left. _

_ Liz nods, looking at her fondly, knowing who Maria is wanting to speak about with that last word. _

MARIA: They went to live these exciting lives full of-  _ (look for the word) _ of something other than this cursed and boring town. And they left us.

LIZ: You too could have left.

_ Maria looks at her seriously. _

MARIA: You know that with my mother in that state I couldn't.  _ (Sighs and wipes away tears again) _ I found a confidant in Kyle, when neither of us had anyone to turn to.

LIZ: You could have told me about your mother earlier.

MARIA: I tried.  _ (Denies) _ Sorry, that’s not right. I wanted to do it like a thousand times; I picked up the phone to do it but-  _ (shrugs) _ every time we talked I felt like you were a million light-years away from me.

LIZ: I know.  _ (Gets excited)  _ I'm so sorry. I was wanting to block everything that connected me or tied to Max in some way, but you didn't deserve to be cut away also.

_ Maria nods. _

MARIA: No, I didn't deserve that.

_ They both laugh with tears on their faces. They are okay. _

MARIA  _ (holding up her bottle) _ : We should have done this a long time ago.

_ Liz drinks her beer too and smiles. _

LIZ: I know.

_ Both collide their bottles, toasting. _

LIZ: For admitting our mistakes.

MARIA: And for bad boyfriends.

_ They laugh again and both take a sip. _

MARIA: Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?

_ Liz stiffens; she wants to take another sip of beer to buy time with her answer but, realizing that the bottle is empty, she stands up to look for another one. _

LIZ  _ (walking to the fridge by the counter) _ : I don't know what you're talking about.

_ Maria laughs out loud. _

MARIA: Don’t try to play it off.  _ (Accommodates her body in the booth to face Liz) _ You wouldn't have come back to Roswell if you did not plan to go to the wedding.

_ Liz opens the fridge and takes another beer. She opens it and sits on the counter, leaning on her arms. She looks at his beer and starts tearing off the label. _

LIZ: Can you believe I was just invited a few days ago?

_ Maria raises her eyebrows in amazement. _

LIZ: I spoke with my mother, I know I was not on the list and when Diane Evans found out she sent me the invitation.

MARIA: So Max doesn't know anything?

_ Liz looks at her seriously and denies. _

LIZ: Maybe he knows, maybe he doesn't.  _ (Pauses)  _ What do you think I should do?

_ Maria snorts, while she thinks. _

MARIA  _ (smiling) _ : I think it would be wonderful if you showed up at his wedding. And I want to be in the front row to witness his reaction.

_ They both laugh. _

LIZ: You are evil. Seriously, do you think I should go?

_ Maria gets up from the booth and walks towards her friend. _

MARIA: I think you alone should make that decision.  _ (Arrives at the box and settles in one of the high chairs) _ And I also think that if you came back after all these years, it is because you already have made your decision.

_ Liz nods and looks down at the beer. Starts scratching the tag again with her fingernails. _

LIZ: I haven't seen him in years, Maria. Everything I ever felt should have already vanished from my body by now.  _ (Looks up and stares at her friend) _ But how can I forget someone like Max Evans?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel Room. _

_ We are in Isabel's room at the W Hotel. Max and Michael are dressed just like we saw them in the bar scene, but they look tired; it is deep into the night. Max is sitting in the chair by the table near the window, the curtains drawn. Michael stands in the middle of the room, with his back to the front door, and next to the bathroom door. _

_ The bathroom door opens and Isabel comes out of it, dressed in a cream silk pajama set. She is startled to see Michael standing by the bathroom door, looking at her seriously. _

ISABEL: Are you going to stay there all night?

MICHAEL  _ (shrugs) _ : You were the one who called us screaming and crying desperately.

_ Isabel closes her pajama shirt over her body and walks to the bed. She sits on it, placing her feet on her legs. _

MAX  _ (concerned) _ : Isabel, we just want to make sure you're okay.

ISABEL  _ (visibly upset) _ : Of course I'm not okay, Max! Something came to me out of nowhere!

MAX: Something?

MICHAEL: Can you be more specific? For years we have had no contact with anyone from our race other than Nasedo. And he keeps sending us those reports of  _ (gestures quotation marks with his fingers) _ "no news" from the FBI.

MAX: Isabel,  _ (leans his body resting his arms on his legs) _ You have to explain exactly what happened to you.

_ Isabel looks at Michael and Max and closes her eyes, sighing. She puts her hands on the buttons of her pajamas and begins to undo them. _

MICHAEL: Oh please stop!

_ Isabel opens her eyes to look at Michael in exasperation, as he turns around. _

ISABEL: What the hell are you thinking ?! I'm not naked underneath this!

_ Isabel gets up from the bed and finishes unbuttoning. Michael turns his body to look at her and Max also stands up from the chair. Isabel takes off her pajama shirt; underneath she is wearing a purple sports bra. She twists her left arm and extends it in front of her, so that the men can see the silver palm mark, shining on her body. _

_ Max and Michael quickly approach her, their eyes riveted on the mark. _

MAX: What is that?

MICHAEL: Does it hurt?

ISABEL  _ (denying) _ : It didn't hurt, but it did scare me a lot.

MICHAEL _ (looks up) _ : Do you think it's a message?

_ Max also looks at Isabel in the eyes, waiting for an answer. _

ISABEL: I don't know.  _ (Pauses)  _ It could be a warning ... or a threat.  _ (She takes her cell phone off the bed and unlocks it)  _ As soon as I entered the room I found this message from Alex on my cell phone.  _ (She shows the screen to both of them) _ I wanted to talk to him but it keeps going to his mailbox, he must have already left for Syria.  _ (Looks seriously at the men) _ Alex knows that he should not send this to me if it is not a matter of life and death.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ I have a feeling that everything is connected.

_ Michael and Max look at each other seriously. _

MAX: What do you think we should do?

MICHAEL: We must call Nasedo immediately. He will surely have explanations for all this, he always has.

_ Max nods, thinking. _

MAX: Nasedo told us yesterday that due to some unforeseen circumstances he could not come to the wedding.

ISABEL: Should we tell Tess?

MAX: No. Let's wait to speak to Nadeso first. As soon as we have some clearer information we will let her know. She has enough on her mind with the wedding.

_ Michael rolls his eyes and Isabel stifles a laugh. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Church. _

_ The day is sunny and with a good temperature; we see quite a few people dressed for a wedding in suits or light dresses, in pastel or light tones. The church is quite large, made of white wood, with a staircase leading to the entrance. It is located in a residential area that seems quiet; in front there is a large square with trees, benches and some games for children. _

_ People walk happily towards the church, talking to each other. _

_ Liz and her parents walk to the church; she is wearing the following  _ [ _ dress _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373270212/?nic_v1=1aEt3IJeSqvb4sS8U%2F1qnzExbJxL%2BkA3oOJ8fqd0mQ757J3RIYCovo3Ugl%2Ff5zw82g) _. Before crossing the street that leads them to the sidewalk of the church, Liz stops, hesitant. _

LIZ: You guys come in, I think I'll go for a walk first.

_ Her parents stop a few steps in front of her and turn to look at her, surprised. _

NANCY: Are you okay, honey?

LIZ  _ (nods) _ : Yes, I only need a few minutes, that's all.

_ Her mother watches her for a few seconds, thinking. _

NANCY: Sure.  _ (She approaches her daughter and hugs her tightly) _ Do you want us to save you a seat?

LIZ: No need, if I can't find you I'll see you at the reception.

JEFF: Are you sure?

_ Liz stretches out her right arm to squeeze her father's hand. _

LIZ  _ (smiles weakly) _ : Seriously. I'll see you later.

NANCY: Just call us if you need anything.

_ Liz nods and her parents walk away to the church. Liz stares at the building and closes her eyes, with a clear expression of sadness. She sighs heavily, squeezes her envelope-type wallet in her hands, and crosses the street to the park, away from the people. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Room. _

_ We are inside a house that appears to be that of Tess and Nasedo. In the room we see Tess; she is wearing a whie wedding  _ [ _ dress  _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/836051118295395128/) _ with a wreath of the same color on the head. Her hair is loose in loops and much longer than what we have seen previously. Tess looks at herself in the large standing mirror and runs her hands through the fabric of her dress. She inspires and expires and finally smiles. _

_ The door opens and Isabel enters the room, with two glasses of champagne, one in each hand. She is wearing an Alexander McQueen black  _ [ _ dress _ ](https://www.ikrix.com/nl/floral-embossed-pattern-dress-alexander-mcqueen-22000) _ white flower drawings, and high heels that are also black. _

ISABEL: I think you need this.  _ (She approaches Tess and hands her one of the glasses) _ After all, you're marrying my brother.

_ Tess laughs and they both clash their glasses. Isabel watches her. _

ISABEL: That dress is beautiful, Tess.  _ (She takes a sip of champagne) _ It’s not like you were marrying a King.

_ Tess takes her drink too while giving her a fierce look. _

TESS  _ (corking it) _ : Isabel…

_ Isabel walks over to the bed and sits on it. _

ISABEL: Okay, okay, I will behave.  _ (Drains her glass and smiles)  _ Just for today.

_ Tess laughs and looks at herself in the mirror again. _

TESS: I can't believe this day has finally come.

ISABEL: You've dreamed of marrying Max your whole life, right?

_ Tess nods and turns to Isabel, to look at her as they speak. _

ISABEL: It's what Nasedo has prepared you for.

TESS: It's not just that. I love him.  _ (Pauses) _ And he loves me.

_ Isabel looks at her with narrowed eyes, while she thinks. It seems that she is going to say something but then she changes her mind. _

TESS: But I'm still very nervous.

ISABEL: Why?

TESS: I can't believe Nasedo isn't coming. We've been planning this wedding for months, talking on the phone thousands of times about the date, and suddenly he can't come!

ISABEL: I'm sure he has his reasons. Pretty good reasons.

TESS  _ (sad) _ : Outside of this group, he’s all the family I have.

_ Isabel gets up and walks to Tess. _

ISABEL: You know he is risking his life by infiltrating the FBI.  _ (Takes Tess's hands) _ I am sure that whatever has come up and is preventing him from attending your wedding is only to protect us.

TESS: You really think so?

ISABEL  _ (smiles and squeezes her hands) _ : I know.

_ Tess also smiles. _

ISABEL: Who is going to accompany you to the altar?

_ Tess releases Isabel's hands and looks at herself in the mirror again. _

TESS  _ (sad) _ : I don't know ... I never thought of a plan B, really.

_ Isabel squeezes Tess's shoulders, giving her support. _

ISABEL: I will ask my father, he will surely be happy to do so.

_ Tess looks at her through the mirror and smiles at her. _

TESS: Thanks.  _ (Raises her hands to place them over Isabel's) _ I know we have never been very close, but I consider you my sister, Isabel.

ISABEL  _ (with a forced smile) _ : I also consider you my sister.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Church. _

_ We are inside the church. People are slowly entering the building and getting settled in their different seats. Maria is sitting in one of the rows closest to the atrium. She is wearing a long salmon-colored  _ [ _ dress _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373270224/?nic_v1=1aNniLB6JJ1Jcr0beruRgmssuo4a5I%2BPWHw2TONMp85alWcENiyI8t4W0vx4PzDaHN) _ and her hair is tied in a bun. She looks at the gold watch on her bracelet and stands up, apologizing to a couple sitting next to her. She leaves the row of benches and walks away towards the entrance area of the church. She walks towards a woman dressed in a suit and wearing a hearing aid to her ear; she seems to be the "wedding planner". _

MARIA: Excuse me, where are the toilets?

_ The woman points to a frame that opens into the dark stone wall and leads down a staircase. _

MARIA: Really? The bathroom is underground?

_ The woman shrugs her shoulders. _

WOMAN: Is that or wait until the reception.

_ Maria moves her left leg impatiently while looking at the stairs. _

MARIA: What the hell.

_ She walks away to where the woman had pointed and goes down the stairs, holding onto the railing so as not to trip on her heels. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Church bathroom. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Poison & wine", The Civil Wars. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Fhpc1tz2jh0ZRnuWIP9hN?si=3j9NRttcQ9mFwIYvMnnADw)

_ We are in the church bathroom, which is located in the basement. It is quite spacious and has three cubicles, as well as the same number of sinks. A rectangular window at the top of the wall lets in natural light, while the bathroom is also lighted with artificial light. _

_ The door opens and Maria enters the bathroom. _

MARIA  _ (indignant) _ : Who the hell puts a bathroom in a basement?

_ She walks to the last sink and leaves her small bag on it, while looking in the mirror and adjusting a lock of hair that has escaped from its impeller. _

_ The door opens again; Maria does not flinch and continues adjusting her hairstyle. _

MICHAEL: Hello.

_ Maria recognizes the voice and quickly turns the body to the left to look at him. We see Michael dressed in a suit; He is wearing a blue jacket and pants suit with a white shirt. His hair has been brushed sideways, and black-framed Ray-Ban glasses hang from his jacket pocket. _

_ Michael watches Maria full body. _

MICHAEL: You look beautiful.

_ Maria gulps and stares at him, not saying a word. Michael smiles and takes three steps toward her. _

MICHAEL: Aren't you going to say something?

_ Maria takes her clutch from the sink and lifts it in front of her body, creating distance between her and Michael. _

MARIA: I-  _ (stops, looking for the words) _ We haven't seen each other in years.

MICHAEL: I know.  _ (He takes a step closer to Maria, she lowers her head to avoid looking at his face) _ . Maria-

_ Maria lifts her purse to Michael's chest and hits him with it, while looking up to look at him coldly so he stops what he was going to say. _

_ Suddenly, the sound of a gigantic explosion is heard outside the church. The lights blink and the room moves. Maria stumbles and Michael picks her up so she doesn't fall to the ground. The lights go out entirely and dust falls from the ceiling, where cracks have appeared. The room keeps moving and the doors of the cubicles open and close with force; one the stall doors falls to the ground.  _

_ The movement stops and Michael and Maria, covered in dust, look at each other with fear. The little light that enters the room is due to the rectangular window, since all the artificial lights are out _

MARIA: What the hell was that?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Park. _

_ Music: “ _ [ _ Starlight”, Jai Wolf (feat. Mr. Gabriel) _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6qZ2Bv4PIppsmstJkfFbpG?si=_i1d2erYRg-OfKeUtoxTTg)

_ We see Liz walking among the trees in the park in front of the church. It appears to be immediately after she has left her parents. She is walking slowly while looking at the green leaves. She stops next to one of the trees that has a large trunk and leans her body against it. She closes her eyes and inspires. _

LIZ (VO): Today is the day. The most feared day of my life. The day I finally understand, once and for all, that everything Max has told me is a lie.

_ Liz opens her eyes and is surprised at something in front of her. _

_ The camera shows Max in a black suit with a white rose in his buttonhole, matching the flower crown Tess was wearing. Max is a few feet away from Liz and looks at her in surprise, his hands inside his pants pockets. The sounds of the scene are cut off and we only hear Liz's breathing, inspiring loundly, and the scene music. _

LIZ  _ (sighing) _ : Max ...

_ Max steps two steps closer to her. _

MAX  _ (confused) _ : What are you doing here?

LIZ: Your mother invited me.

MAX: I-  _ (stops his speech and walks one step closer to Liz) _ I didn't want to invite you.

_ Liz detaches herself from the tree trunk and adjusts her dress. _

LIZ  _ (angry) _ : It's good to see you too.

_ She walks over to Max and brushes his arm, as she decides to walk away. Max grabs her tightly by the left arm, not letting her escape. _

MAX: That is not what I meant.

_ Liz lifts her face and meets Max's gaze. Both are pretty close, looking into each other's eyes. _

LIZ: What did you mean then?

MAX: That ... that I-  _ (stops, takes a deep breath and releases Liz. She takes two steps away from him) _ I just can't believe you're here.

LIZ  _ (angry) _ : I can't believe you're marrying her.

_ Max looks at Liz in the eyes for a few seconds. We see sadness on his face. _

MAX: You know why I am marrying Tess ...

LIZ: Because is it your  _ (she raises her hands and makes a quotation mark with her hands)  _ "destiny"? Because you’re a king?

_ Max stares at her and doesn't respond. Liz begins to shake. _

LIZ: _Years_ have passed, Max, _(emphasizing the words)_ _years… and nothing has happened._

MAX: What did you want me to do? You left.

LIZ  _ (angry) _ : You should have followed me! Yes, I left, but that was only because you were supposed to have this great alien destiny to follow  _ (Max approaches her with his right hand in his mouth, indicating to lower his voice).  _ And the years passed and passed, and nothing happened!  _ (Tears begin to fill her eyes) _ I waited… and waited.

_ Max reaches out to take Liz's hand but she refuses. _

MAX. I ... sorry. I do not know what else to say.

LIZ  _ (starts crying) _ : Why didn't you come for me? If no alien ship was going to come and rescue you, if you didn't have to fulfill your destiny with Tess, why didn't you come for me?

_ Max searches for the words but nothing comes out. Suddenly a strong wind begins to rise in the park. The leaves on the ground begin to fly. The sound of a turbine in the distance begins to be heard, slowly approaching. Max instinctively approaches Liz and takes her in his arms. The sound of the turbine is getting closer until we see a large gray element in the sky, approaching at full speed. _

_ Max covers Liz with his body and both of them fall to the grass when the element passes a few feet above from them and crashes into a house one block from the scene. We both hear and see a big crash. The shock wave moves the trees and all the elements in the park. _

_ The lights around the area and alarms of the cars go on. _

_ Max and Liz look at each other, scared. _

_ The image fades to black. We see title credits for “Roswell” on the screen. _

_ Finish. _


	2. Crash into me

_ We open with: _

_ Day - Church. _

_ We are in the church bathroom, in the basement. The scene is the continuation of the one we previously saw in the last episode. Michael and Maria are on the bathroom floor; he covers her body with his to protect her. Both are covered in dust. _

_ The room seems to have stopped shaking. From outside we only hear the sound of some car alarms. The lights inside the bathroom are all off, but we have lighting thanks to a rectangular window in one of the walls. _

_ Michael slowly sits up. _

MICHAEL: Are you okay?

_ Maria moves her hair out of her face and looks at him scared. _

MARIA: I don't know.

_ Michael looks at Maria's body. He approaches her to examine her but Maria quickly stands up with her clutch in hand and walks away from Michael. _

MARIA: Don't touch me.

_ Michael breathes heavily while looking at her. _

MICHAEL: Are you hurt?

_ Maria drops her purse and touches herself while looking at her body. _

MARIA: No, I think I'm fine.  _ (Looks at the small window)  _ What the fuck was that?

MICHAEL  _ (walking to the window) _ : I don't know.

_ He approaches it and tries to look out, but out of reach. He enters the cubicle that lost the door, lowers the lid of the toilet and stands on it, in order to reach the window. Maria looks at him expectantly. _

MARIA: What do you see?

_ Michael looks scared and doesn’t answer for a couple of seconds. Maria approaches him, worried. _

MARIA: Michael, what do you see?

MICHAEL: I see ...  _ (sighs) _ I see the army. And-  _ (stops and sharpens his eyes to see better) _ I think ... I think something fell from the sky.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Park. _

_ We are in the square where we have seen Max and Liz. The sound of car alarms is heard and in the distance we see fire from the accident. Liz and Max are lying on the grass, she is below and Max on top, protecting her. Liz lifts her head and adjusts her body, with Max still on top of her. She looks at him with fright. _

LIZ: What just happened?

_ They both look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Finally, Max realizes he is on top of her and quickly stands up. He stretches out his hand to help Liz get up off the ground. She takes his hand, stands up, and they both settle their clothes, removing the leaves and grass from them. _

_ They look up at the fire. Sirens begin to be heard approaching the scene. We also hear the sound of a helicopter flying over the area. They both look up to the sky. _

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : The army? What are they doing here?

_ Max looks around; there are people running on away from the scene. Some run to their cars and try to start them, but none of them work. In the street, two ambulances and several army jeeps pass at full speed, heading towards the fire. _

_ Max takes Liz's hand and pulls her in the opposite direction. _

MAX: Come on, we should go.

_ Liz resists for a moment and looks at him worriedly. _

LIZ: Max ... Do you think that-?

MAX  _ (interrupting her) _ : We must go now!

_ Both run hand in hand through the park towards the street in the opposite direction of the fire. _

_ The scene ends and we cut: _

_ Day - Church bathroom. _

_ Maria opens her clutch and takes her cell phone out. She turns the screen on and types quickly. _

MARIA  _ (frustrated) _ : Shit!

_ Michal comes down from the toilet and looks at her worriedly. _

MICHAEL: What happened?

MARIA: I have no signal. Can you see if you have any?

_ Michael looks in his right pants pocket for his cell phone and looks at it. _

MICHAEL: This is strange ...  _ (Raises his hand, taking the cell phone to the small window and looks at the screen) _ Nothing. Not a single bar.

_ Maria puts the cell phone back in her bag and closes it. She heads determinedly towards the door and takes the handle, wanting to open it. _

MARIA: I'm leaving.

_ The door will not open. Maria looks surprised; she places her shoulder on the door, pushing hard. The door hits something a few inches away but doesn't open. It is blocked by something from the outside of the room. _

_ Maria turns around and looks at Michael furiously. _

MARIA: Can you do something with this door, please?

MICHAEL: Are you crazy? With the whole army out there ?!

MARIA: I need to get out of here!

_ Michael steps a few steps toward her, who has avoided Michael's gaze all this time. _

MICHAEL: Believe me, it's not a picnic for me to be locked up here with you either, but I'm not going to risk using my powers with the uniforms so close.  _ (Sighs) _ I don't want to be a lab rat.

_ Maria huffs in frustration and finally gets encouraged to look at Michael. They both look at each other for a few seconds, as the expression on Maria's face softens. _

MARIA: You’re right. I shouldn't have asked you for that.  _ (Looks at the door) _ I guess they'll come rescue us at any moment.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Liz and Max are at the door of the Cafe, which is closed. Liz takes some keys from her bag and opens the door. She enters the place first, followed by Max. The lights of the Café are out, but sunlight shines through the curtains, dimly lighting the scene. _

LIZ: Mom? Dad?

_ Liz walks to the center of the café, while Max stands by the door, hands in his pants pockets. Liz looks at her cell phone again, but still has no signal. She reiterates her question, but the place is deserted and silent. Liz turns her body towards Max. _

LIZ: I am worried about my parents.

MAX: I'm sure they are fine.  _ (Approaches two steps toward Liz) _ .

_ Liz sighs. _

LIZ: What the hell was that?

MAX: I don't know ...

_ Liz approaches Max and then seems to think better of it and takes a step back, leaning on one of the tables. _

LIZ: You saw the same thing I did, right? Tell me you saw the same thing.

MAX  _ (nodding) _ : Something fell from the sky.

LIZ: Do you think that-?

_ Isabel enters the Café through the door that leads to the rest area, interrupting the conversation. _

ISABEL: It was a spaceship?

_ Liz and Max wince in shock and turn their bodies to look at Isabel. _

MAX: Isabel! What are you doing here?

_ Isabel walks towards her brother while raising her right hand. _

ISABEL: Alien Powers.  _ (To Liz) _ I entered through the back door.  _ (To Max) _ I figured you were going to be here.

MAX  _ (concerned) _ : Where's Tess?

_ Liz looks down and sits in one of the chairs. _

ISABEL: Trying to communicate with Nasedo,  _ (shows her cell phone) _ but has not found any phone with signal or connection. She is still at her house.

_ Max takes Isabel by the shoulders and stares at her, running his eyes over her body. _

MAX: Are you okay? Are you hurt?

_ Isabel shakes her head and breaks free from her brother's hands. _

ISABEL: I'm fine.  _ (Looks at Liz and then at Max) _ We are both fine.

_ Liz suddenly gets up from her chair and walks away to the kitchen. _

LIZ: I'm going to make some tea.

_ They both watch Liz walk away to the kitchen. When she disappears from the scene, Isabel quickly turns to her brother and speaks in a low voice. _

ISABEL: Are you okay? We heard the explosion in the distance.

MAX  _ (scared) _ : Something fell from the sky, Izzy.

_ Isabel swallows hard. _

MAX: And it wasn't an airplane.

ISABEL: It was not a hot air balloon.

MAX: I could feel the energy.

ISABEL  _ (nodding) _ : I felt it too.

MAX: Do you think ...  _ (She stops, Isabel nods fervently). _

ISABEL: I think someone has finally answered our call.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Church. Bathroom. _

_ Maria is leaning against one of the bathroom sinks. She has abandoned her bag in it and holds her cell phone in her hand as she moves it over her head. Michael is sitting against the wall where the window is, taking small stones from the floor and rolling them around the room. _

MICHAEL  _ (frustrated) _ : It's been hours, Maria.

_ Maria looks with exasperation at her cell phone, which at that moment runs out of battery. She puts it inside her bag again. _

MARIA: This is just great.

MICHAEL  _ (frustrated) _ : What do you want me to do?

_ Music:  _ [ _ Boyce Avenue & Bea Miller, “Photograph”. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6CgNoAbFJ4Q4Id4EjtbXlC?si=7raXXkjpQjGrUvcdj2GOYQ)

MARIA  _ (looking at him furiously) _ : Nothing, I don't want you to do anything! It's what you've done all these years anyway!

_ Michael looks at her in surprise and they both look at each other for a few seconds. _

MARIA: Forget it.  _ (She walks to one of the cubicles, stops at the door and looks at him defiantly) _ I need to go to the bathroom. Can you cover your ears, please?

_ Michael laughs. _

MICHAEL: Really? I've seen you almost naked, and now you're ashamed to pee in the same room as me?

_ Maria gives him a withering look. _

MARIA: That was ages ago.

MICHAEL  _ (smiles) _ : I'm sure you look more beautiful now.

_ Maria raises her right hand and approaches Michael, with an accusing finger and an angry face. _

MARIA: Don't even think about it! You have no right to say those things!  _ (Michael rises from the floor, leaning his back against the wall)  _ After all these years you have no right to say nice things to me.

MICHAEL  _ (holding up his hands in surrender) _ : You're right. It is not fair to you.

MARIA  _ (waving an accusing finger) _ : You left me! You told me you loved me and you let me go.

MICHAEL  _ (whispering) _ : And it was the worst decision I’ve made in my life...

_ Maria sighs and looks at Michael for a few seconds, thinking.  _

MARIA: You made a decision years ago... you decided to stay away from me and I moved on with my life.  _ (Pauses) _ I'm with someone now. _ (She looks down and opens the cubicle door) _ .

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Crashdown. _

_ The faint sunlight filters through the curtains. The light has not yet returned to the Café and everything looks almost dark. Liz, Max and Isabel are sitting at different tables around the place, each with a tea either in their hands or in front of them. _

LIZ: I am very worried about my parents.  _ (Looks at the large clock hanging on the wall of the bar) _ There is no light or signal in the whole city ... 

_ Isabel also looks up at the clock. _

ISABEL: I wish I could call Alex…  _ (They look at each other with Liz) _ He sure would have some information to give us.  _ (Liz nods) _ .

MAX: Where's Michael?

LIZ: And Maria?

ISABEL: It is killing me that we cannot obtain information by any means.

_ The door to the place suddenly opens and Tess enters, still dressed in her wedding dress and the white flower crown on her head. At seeing Max she sighs in relief, lifts the front of her dress and runs to him. Max gets up from the chair and takes her in his arms, hiding his face in her neck. _

_ Liz looks the other way, while Isabel makes a fictitious gesture of vomiting. Liz laughs softly. _

_ Tess takes Max by the face and approaches him to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. Liz looks down at her tea. _

ISABEL: Did you get through to Nasedo?

_ Tess nods as she takes very little distance from Max, hugging him around the waist. _

TESS: He was in Florida but he's coming back right away.

MAX: What was he doing in Florida?

_ Tess shrugs her shoulders. _

TESS: I don't know. Some classified missing from the FBI? But when I connected with him he said he was coming back to Roswell immediately. That this is what we have been waiting for all this time.

_ Liz looks at Max with expectant eyes. Isabel looks down at her cell phone and turns on the screen. _

ISABEL: I'll try to contact Alex, hopefully he's on the plane sleeping.  _ (She searches through her cell phone among the image folder for a photo with Alex, both of them on a Caribbean beach. She looks up at Liz) _ If this is what we think he is, Alex surely has more answers than any of us.

_ Liz nods. Isabel closes her eyes while placing her fingers on the picture on her cell phone. _

_ Immediately the image changes to the beach that we have seen in the photo. Isabel is dressed in the same bathing suit as in the photo. Alex is standing in front of her, also dressed in a bathing suit. The beach in the scene is deserted, except for the two of them. The sun shines bright and is reflected in the sea. _

ALEX: This is not a dream, is it?  _ (Isabel denies. Alex sighs and smiles) _ It seemed too good to be true.

_ Isabel approaches Alex and takes him by the hands. _

ISABEL: We had an amazing time here last time.

_ Alex laughs. _

ALEX: Yeah, we did..  _ (Grabs Isabel by the waist and closes his eyes, inhaling heavily) _ I suppose you've heard of the crash.

ISABEL: The whole city has heard about the crash, Alex. Almost completely blows Max and Tess’ wedding.

ALEX  _ (concerned) _ : Was anyone hurt?

ISABEL: No, we are all fine. But we need information; I need to know if you know something.

ALEX: It was not the only incident.

ISABEL  _ (confused) _ : What do you mean?

ALEX _ (Takes a deep breath) _ : The same thing happened in Florida a few days ago.

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : What ?!

_ Alex widens his eyes in surprise. _ _   
_ ALEX: You don't know about Florida?

_ Isabel denies. _ _   
_ ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : Nasedo hasn't told you anything? Something fell into the sea near Tampa a week ago. According to what little I have been able to hear, it is an unidentified object.

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : A spaceship?

_ Alex nods. _

ALEX: The army recovered it. When they managed to get inside, there was no one there, but the symbols match with what you have shown me about Antar.

_ Isabel puts her hands to her mouth, in a clear sign of fear and surprise. _

ALEX: I will try to send you more information as soon as I can.

_ Isabel nods and brings her body closer to Alex's. She kisses him quickly on the lips. _

ISABEL: Be careful, please.

_ Alex strokes Isabel's right cheek. The image is suddenly lost and we return to the Crashdown; Isabel with her eyes closed grabbing her cell phone tightly with her right hand. Max and Tess standing next to her, hugging each other at the waist. Liz next to Isabel, squeezing her free hand. _

LIZ: What did he say?

_ Isabel stares at Liz, Tess and finally at Max intently. _

ISABEL: It was an alien ship.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ We have company.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Church. _

_ Music: Following up from the previous scene. _

_ In the church bathroom we see Michael sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall where the wndown is. Maria walks slowly towards the same wall on which Michael is leaning. She leans her back against it, picks up the skirt of her dress and lets herself slide down the wall until she sits completely on the floor. _

MICHAEL  _ (smiling) _ : So you're dating Kyle now.

_ Maria looks at him angry. _

MARIA: I don't know why you think it is funny.

_ Michael turns his head to look at her face, while still smiling. _

MICHAEL: Really?

_ Maria looks at Michael and holds his gaze for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL  _ (still smiling) _ : Why?

_ Maria stares at him, seriously. _

MARIA: Are you seriously asking me that question?

_ Michael doesn't answer, just looks at her. _

MARIA: I…  _ (pauses and stares at Michael. She closes her eyes and grips tightly on her dress, wrinkling the fabric) _ I’m okay with how my life has turned out.  _ (Michael stares at her) _ When all of you left, I wanted to do something useful,  _ (lowers her eyes) _ so I enrolled in Nursing School. I just wanted to feel that I had a purpose in this world.

MICHAEL: You have a great purpose in this world.

_ Maria looks up into Michael's eyes. _

MARIA: You do, but not me.  _ (Michael is about to say something but Maria interrupts him) _ Slowly everyone left Roswell ... you, Liz, Alex ... even Max who I always thought was sewn down to this damn town.  _ (Michael is going to say something again but Maria raises her right hand and stops him with her index finger) _ You guys left. And Kyle and I stayed here, and he was my only company in all this mess. We were the only ones who understood what it felt like to be left behind,  _ (shrugs) _ and that brought us together.

MICHAEL  _ (sighing) _ : Maria ...

_ Maria quickly gets up from the floor. _

MARIA: Don't.

_ Michael gets up off the floor too, his back still against the wall. _

MICHAEL: I know I was an idiot.

MARIA: Of course.

MICHAEL  _ (smiling) _ : But if I left you, it's because I knew that your destiny was so much bigger than just me.  _ (Maria looks at Michael with teary eyes. He takes her hands and shakes them, tightly. She looks down)  _ I wasn't going to hold you back with my problems.

MARIA: Well you were clearly wrong.  _ (Inspires) _ It was almost impossible to forget about you.

MICHAEL  _ (sad) _ : You forgot about me?

_ Maria looks down at the ground and breaks free of Michael's hands. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Michael pushes his body to hers and takes her by the waist. _

MARIA  _ (whispering) _ : Please ...

_ Michael raises his left hand and takes Maria's chin, forcing her to look at him. She is still with her eyes closed. _

MICHAEL: Maria, open your eyes. Look at me.

_ Maria opens her eyes fearfully. Her eyes are glassy from the tears. _

MICHAEL: I left Roswell because I couldn't bear if anything happened to you. And I was always putting you in danger. But you were everything to me.

_ Maria swallows hard. _

MARIA  _ (whispering) _ : I was?

_ They both look into each other's eyes for a few seconds; him taking her by the waist and chin. Slowly, Maria raises her hands into Michael's arms. Suddenly, there is the sound of knocking on the door. They both glance up at the door, as Maria pulls her body away from Michael's. The door breaks into two pieces, a wooden board dropping on each side. On the other side of the room, from the new opening, we see a group of firefighters with axes in hand. _

_ The first of them reaches out to Maria. _

FIREFIGHTER: Are you all right, miss?

MARIA: Yes,  _ (wipes the tears from her face with her hands, staining her face with dust)  _ Please, get me out of here.

_ She grabs her bag and walks away from Michael toward the fire department. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell Street. _

_ We are in one of the streets that surround the church. The city is completely dark, being lit by the moonlight and the lights of parked fire and ambulance trucks. _

_ Maria walks away quickly to reach her car. Michael appears running after her. _

MICHAEL: Maria, wait!

_ Maria stops by her car and turns to look at Michael. She is crying and tears mix with the dirt on her face. Michael catches up and stands in front of her. He raises his right hand to wipe away the tears and clean her cheek. Maria closes her eyes. _

MARIA: I can't do this, Michael ... not now.  _ (Removes Michael's hand from her face and opens her eyes) _ Kyle must be going crazy looking for me.

_ Michael sighs and looks at Maria's car. _

MICHAEL: Okay.

MARIA: Do you need me to take you somewhere?

MICHAEL: Please.

_ Maria nods and Michael walks away to the passenger door. Maria takes the car keys from her clutch and opens the car. They both enter it and sit. _

MICHAEL  _ (smiling) _ : I can't believe your mother still has the Jetta.

MARIA: It's mine now.  _ (She turns the keys to start the car but nothing happens) _ I inherited it.

_ Michael raises an eyebrow at Maria's response and she tries to start the car again, but nothing happens. _

MARIA: Really?  _ (To the car) _ You choose this precise moment to stop working?

_ Michael looks down the street, around them, where we see that all the wedding guests' cars are still parked. _

MICHAEL: I don’t think it’s just the Jetta.  _ (He looks into the distance at the fire department, an army jeep has just parked nearby. He turns his body towards Maria) I would _ try to help but ...  _ (points over his shoulder). _

MARIA: Yeah, of course.

_ She takes the car keys and gets out. Michael also gets out of the car and closes the door. _

MICHAEL: I guess we have to walk.

_ Maria looks at him worriedly. _

MARIA: Shouldn't you get together with Isabel and Max?  _ (Looks in the direction of the army and lowers her voice) _ If something fell from the sky, it could be-

MICHAEL  _ (interrupting her) _ : Yes, but  _ (walks towards Maria and takes her hand) _ first I want to make sure that you get home safe and sound .

_ Maria nods but removes her hand from Michael's. _

MARIA: Thanks.

_ Michael smiles at her and they both start walking side by side, away from the church. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. _

_ The cafe is lit by candles placed on different tables. Tess is sitting at a table, with Max standing by her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. Liz and Isabel are sitting at an opposite table. _

ISABEL: What did Nasedo say?

TESS  _ (confused) _ : That he was in Florida on official FBI matters, but didn't mention anything about a ship there.

LIZ: How did you contact Nasedo without any of the phone lines working?

MAX: We've been practicing our powers,  _ (Liz looks at Max a little scared)  _ it turns out that we share more than we thought.

ISABEL  _ (to Liz) _ : We can communicate with each other when we need to.  _ (To Tess) _ But what did he say about the Roswell thing? Did he confirm if it was a ship?

TESS: No ...  _ (looks at Max) _ I'm confused, why would Nasedo lie to us?

_ Max grabs a chair and sits next to Tess, grabbing her hand. _

MAX: I don't think he's lying to us, I’m sure he is just waiting to be back to tell us what's going on.

_ Tess smiles at him and laces her hand with Max's. Liz stands up suddenly and walks away to the bar. _

LIZ: Does anyone want a beer?  _ (She opens the fridge door and takes out two jugs) _ . They are still cold.

_ She turns and looks at Isabel, especially avoiding Max and Tess. Isabel shrugs and walks over to Liz, for the beer she offers. _

ISABEL: I don't see why not. After all, waiting is the only thing we can do.

_ She sits down in one of the bar chairs. She takes off her shoes and massages her left foot. Max gets up too and walks slowly and cautiously towards the bar. Liz takes two more beers from the fridge and, without looking at him, places them on the bar. _

ISABEL  _ (to Tess) _ : Did you try to contact Michael?

_ Tess nods. _

TESS: It was very brief. He did not want to give me more information but he said that he is okay.

LIZ  _ (concerned) _ : Did he say anything about Maria by chance?

MAX  _ (confused) _ : Why would Michael be with Maria?

_ Liz glares at Max. _

LIZ: Max, we don't know what fell from the sky, the phones don't work, I have no way to communicate with her and your wife here could give me a clue if she is all right. I don't even know where my parents are!

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : Yes, Max, why couldn't Michael be with Maria?

_ Max taps his fingers on the bar. _

MAX: I’m sorry.

_ Liz nods and takes a sip of her beer. _

LIZ: We are all a little upset.

ISABEL  _ (staring aimlessly at the wall, speaking more towards her) _ : I can't believe a ship came after all these years...

_ Tess gets up from her chair and walks towards Max. _

TESS  _ (to Max) _ : Do you think they belong to our race?

_ Max turns his face and looks at Tess, he looks worried but tries to smile at her. He puts his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him and kisses the top of his head. _

MAX: I'm sure they doi.

ISABEL: What if they are our enemies?

_ Max looks at Isabel with concern. _

MAX: Don't say that.

LIZ: But she is right. We don't know who else might have picked up your orb signal.

_ Isabel lifts her beer, as if toasting with Liz, agreeing with her, and then takes a sip. Tess lifts her face and looks at Max with concern. _

TESS: Nasedo did warn us about that ...

_ Max strokes Tess's arm. _

MAX: That was years ago.  _ (Raises his eyes and stares at Liz, as if angry) _ If it were our enemies, I’m sure they wouldn’t have taken so long to appear.

_ Liz is about to answer something but stops when the lights suddenly return to the Crashdown. The refrigerators and the jukebox begin to work again, emitting a melody. _

_ The four look surprised and happy. Liz hurries over to the table where she left her bag. _

LIZ: I'll check if the signal came back.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell Streets. _

_ We are on a quite picturesque little street in Roswell, what looks to be part of the commercial area of the city. The businesses are all closed and the lights on them and on the street are completely out. Some apartments reveal a flash of light from candles that poorly illuminate the scene, in addition to the large moon in the sky. _

_ Michael and Maria are walking slowly in the middle of the street, since there are no cars circulating on it. She is barefoot and he holds her shoes in one of his hands. _

MARIA: I have a confession to make.  _ (Michael looks at her in surprise and Maria stops walking, smiling nervously. He keeps his free hand in his pants pocket and raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak)  _ I'm ashamed to say it  _ (she laughs and covers her face). _

MICHAEL  _ (smiling) _ : Maria DeLuca, embarrassed?  _ (Laughs) _ That's something I've never seen before.

_ Maria drops her hands from her face and laughs. _

MARIA: I have been dying for the past hours to ask what you do for money.  _ (Raises her hands in front of her body, pointing Michael up and down)  _ I mean, look at these clothes ?!  _ (Michael looks down at his suit)  _ Are those shoes?  _ (They both laugh as he moves his feet) _ Michael Guerin wearing shoes, this can't be real.

_ Michael shrugs as they continue to laugh. _

MICHAEL: I ... I have a lot of money, actually.  _ (Pauses) _ I just sold a painting for a million dollars.

_ Maria stares at him in amazement for a few seconds, until she reacts. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ruston Kelly, “All too well”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UonEtF-uxrU)

MARIA: Wait ... you’re a painter?  _ (Michael nods) _ Painter like a  _ painter _ , right? Not of houses with giant brushes but with real canvases and art supplies?

_ Michael laughs out loud as he nods, pointing down the street to continue on. They both start walking again. _

MARIA  _ (still surprised) _ : I can't believe it.

MICHAEL  _ (shrugging) _ : It's the only thing I really know how to do. Lucky for me, I do it really well.

_ Maria smiles at him. _

MARIA: I'm glad you found something you like.

MICHAEL: And that gives me so much money!

_ They both laugh. _

MARIA: And what are you going to do with your million dollars?

MICHAEL  _ (looking directly down the street, avoiding Maria's gaze) _ : I just bought a house. _ (Pauses) _ Here in Roswell.

_ Maria looks at him strangely. _

MARIA: Roswell? But you haven't lived here for years, why do you want to come back?

_ Michael stops suddenly. Maria turns her body to face him, but she is two steps away from him. She looks at him strangely. _

MARIA: What?

MICHAEL  _ (gulps before answering) _ : I don't know if you're ready to know the answer to that question.

_ Maria is surprised, and an "o" appears on her lips. They both stare at each other for a few seconds. _

MARIA  _ (whispering) _ : Then don't answer it ... at least for now.

_ Michael nods. They both look at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Maria smiles and turns to walk down the street again. _

MICHAEL: Are you happy?

_ Maria stops dead, keeping her back on Michael. You can tell by the tension in her shoulders that she has become nervous. She doesn't respond. _

MICHAEL  _ (steps closer to her, asking again but in a lower voice) _ : Maria, are you happy?

_ Maria does not respond. Michael takes one more step toward her, getting closer. Carefully, he places his right hand on Maria's shoulder. She flinches at the contact. She turns her face to the left, getting close to Michael; her eyes are closed. _

MARIA  _ (sighing) _ : What do you mean?

MICHAEL: With your life, with your work ...  _ (pauses) _ with Kyle. Are you happy?

_ Maria squeezes her eyes. She lowers her face and opens her mouth to wet her lips. _

MARIA: I-

_ She is suddenly interrupted by the sound of wheels abruptly braking on the street near them. The sound of a horn is heard. Maria freaks out and walks away from Michael. They both look up at the car; We see that it is a gray Ford 4x4 truck. The driver's window rolls down and Kyle sticks his arm and body out. _

KYLE  _ (sounds concerned) _ : Maria! I finally found you!

_ Maria looks surprised at Kyle, then at Michael and looks at Kyle again. Kyle notices Michael for the first time and the expression on his face changes to rejection. _

KYLE: Oh, I see you came back too.

MICHAEL: Well, of course, it was-

_ Maria approaches the truck with fury on her face. _

MARIA: Where were  _ you _ ? You never came to the church, I was trapped there for hours!

_ Kyle continues to look at Michael with rage in his eyes. Maria crosses her arms over her chest, defiant. _

MARIA: I'm talking to you, Kyle.

KYLE  _ (still staring at Michael) _ : Come in, I'll take you home.

MARIA: Where were you ?!

KYLE  _ (still not looking at her) _ : I was at Jamie's playing poker.

_ Maria huffs and turns her body to Michael. She walks towards him with her hand outstretched, so that he returns the shoes. Michael returns them to her and when she is about to get away from him, he takes her by the wrist. She stares at the point where their bodies touch. _

MICHAEL  _ (whispering) _ : Remember, Maria.  _ (She looks up) _ You have a great destiny ahead of you. You deserve something better.

_ Maria nods weakly and her eyes fill with tears. _

KYLE: Come on Maria! I have almost no gas left because I was looking for you all over the city.

_ Maria turns around and returns to the car, walks around it and towards the passenger door. Shew opens it and climbs into the truck, slamming the door shut. Kyle looks at Michael one last time in a bad way and hits the brakes abruptly, speeding off down the street. Maria huffs and looks out the window at the city. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. _

_ We return to the scene we saw earlier. Liz rushes to her bag. _

LIZ: I'll check if the signal came back.

_ Before she opens her bag, the cafe door opens, with its distinctive sound. The four of them look towards the door, where we see Liz's mother enter. _

_ She enters looking at the floor and, after closing the door behind her, looks up. She is surprised to see the four young people in the cafe, looking at her. _

NANCY: Oh, you scared me!  _ (Laughs)  _ But what are you all doing here?

_ Liz runs to her mother and hugs her tightly. _

LIZ: Mom ...  _ (moves away a few inches, but continues to take her by the shoulders) _ Are you okay? Where is dad?

NANCY  _ (smiling) _ : Your father came through the back door ... he was tired so he went straight to bed.  _ (Looks at her daughter and then at Max and Tess) _ But what are you doing here? You shouldn't see the bride before the wedding.

_ Everyone looks at her strangely. _

LIZ: What are you talking about, mom? The wedding didn’t happen…

_ Nancy breaks free from her daughter's arms and walks towards the bar. _

NANCY: Of course it didn't happen, silly, it is tomorrow!

ISABEL: The wedding was supposed to be today, Mrs. Parker, but something interrupted it.

_ Nancy looks at Isabel for a few seconds. She seems to be thinking about something serious but then turns her gaze to Liz and smiles. _

NANCY: Of course not, today is Friday and the wedding is tomorrow.

_ Liz sneaks up on her mother, who smiles giggling, lost in thought. _

LIZ: What were you doing so far, mom?

NANCY: Your father and I went for a walk, it was so beautiful in the sun!

_ The four look at each other, surprised and worried. Liz exchanges a look with Max and points to the kitchen. She quickly walks away towards it and the three follow her. _

LIZ  _ (to her mother) _ : I'll be right back, don't move.

NANCY: Of course not, the cafe opens in five minutes.

_ The four of them walk off towards the kitchen. Liz enters first, turns on the light, and leans on one of the metallic tables. The others follow her. _

LIZ  _ (whispering) _ : What the hell is going on?  _ (Points to the wide area of the cafe) _ That's not my mother!

ISABEL  _ (nods) _ : It's like she completely forgot what day it is.

LIZ: My mother was in the church when the ship fell from the sky. She can't have not felt the impact.

_ The four are silent for a few seconds. _

TESS: I can try to get into her mind.

_ Liz looks at her in disgust. _

TESS  _ (approaches her and speaks to her in a soft voice) _ : It is clear that something happened with her mind; She may only be confused by everything that happened that day,  _ (she pauses and looks at Max, who nods, encouraging her to continue. She looks back at Liz) _ but it could also be that something serious has happened to her. If I get into her mind, I can read her memories and see what happened.  _ (Pauses, waiting for Liz to answer) _ I promise not to hurt her.

_ Liz bites her lip, thinking about the proposition. She takes her gaze to Max who nods again. _

MAX: I promise it will be fine. We just want to know what happened to her.

_ Liz nods slowly, a little obfuscated because she knows it's the only option. _

LIZ: Okay.

_ We cut to: _

_ In the wide area of the cafe, Nancy is sitting in a chair with Tess in front of her. Max, Isabel, and Liz are standing behind Tess, watching intently. Liz is extremely worried. _

_ Tess puts her hand over Nancy’s, who looks at her with a slightly lost look and smiles at her. _

TESS: Mrs. Parker ... Nancy. How do you feel?

NANCY  _ (always smiling) _ : I feel great, dear.

_ Tess tights on Nancy's hand and nods. _

TESS: Can you look me straight in the eye?

_ Nancy nods and looks at Tess in the eye. Tess focuses on Nancy's gaze. The scene begins to blur and we begin to hear a high pitched beep, louder and louder. Tess begins to breathe heavily, as she grabs Nancy's hand and tries to focus on the task. Nancy seems unaffected by the action at all. The image continues to blur and it begins to be illuminated by a strong white light. _

_ Tess begins to fall forward, exhausted from the amount of power she is using. Max approaches her and takes her by the shoulders. He is seen out of focus and his voice is heard very far away. _

MAX: Tess, that is enough.

_ Nancy continues to smile at Tess, undeterred. Blood begins to fall from Tess's nose, from the effort she is making. Max shakes her by the shoulders and finally the image is clear again; the high-pitched beep has disappeared. Tess releases Nancy abruptly and looks at Max scared, while trying to catch her breath. Liz quickly approaches her mother. _

LIZ  _ (to her) _ : Are you okay?

TESS  _ (to Max) _ : I couldn't ... I tried with all I had but something was blocking me.

_ Max looks at Nancy suspiciously. Nancy brings her body closer to Tess, while stretching her left hand towards her face. She wipes the blood that runs down her nose onto her lip with her thumb. _

NANCY: You look lovely in this dress, Ava.  _ (Liz gasps in shock, as Max and Isabel gasp in surprise) _ Even more beautiful than at your royal wedding.

_ Nancy looks up at Max and bows to him. She adjusts her body on the chair and closes her eyes. _

ISABEL: What the hell ...?

_ Nancy opens her eyes again and looks at her daughter. _

NANCY: Liz, I think I'm going to bed. I suddenly have a big headache.  _ (Looks around confused) _ How did I get here?

_ Liz helps her mother up from the chair, holding her by the arms. _

LIZ: Sure mom, I'll take you to bed.

_ Liz walks away slowly with her mother. She turns her head over her shoulder to look at the aliens, they all exchange scared looks. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Rose Cousins, "Let the light come in". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3YBSdLyThzTfcqwINnt1hZ?si=q9NpFy4bSzypwwYsfMtyyw)

_ We are in the cafe kitchen. Liz is still dressed in the wedding gown, washing the tea cups they have previously used with the group. The double door opens and Max enters, his hands in his pants pockets, also dressed in his wedding suit. He doesn’t feel encouraged to go too far into the room, so he stands by the door. _

_ Liz doesn't look up from the cups she's washing. Max sighs. _

MAX: Isabel has already gone back to the hotel.

_ Liz does not answer. Max takes a step closer. _

MAX: If you want I can stay.

_ Liz places the last mug she has washed in a dishwasher and turns off the water. She keeps her eyes on the sink. _

MAX: Tess can take a taxi if she-

_ He is interrupted by Liz who takes the cup she just washed and throws it furiously in the sink, breaking it into several pieces. She looks up at Max, she's furious and with tears on her face. _

LIZ: Go home, Max.

MAX: I just want to make sure your mom is alright.

_ Liz approaches Max. _

LIZ  _ (furious, screaming) _ : My mother is like this because of you!

_ She places her hands on his chest and pushes him toward the door. Max takes her hands so she doesn't push him again and Liz starts crying. Max struggles several times against Liz's arms until he gets her to stop hitting him and finally hugs her. She does not return the hug but lets herself be wrapped around his arms. Liz cries with her face resting on Max's chest. _

LIZ  _ (whispers, between sobs) _ : Please, Max, just go ...

_ Max nods and kisses the top of his head. He straightens her hair and then kisses her again, this time on the forehead. She closes her eyes and begins to calm her crying, slowly, under Max's protective arms. _

MAX  _ (whispers in her ear) _ : I'll come back tomorrow.

_ Liz nods and breaks free of Max's arms. She turns her back to him as she wipes away the tears. He looks at her one last time and retires from the kitchen. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Isabel's hotel room. _

_ Isabel is sitting on the bed in her room. She is still dressed in the clothes she has worn to the wedding, but is barefoot and with tousled hair. She clenches her hands on the edge of the mattress while looking at her cell phone where we see a picture of Alex's face with some Ray-Ban aviators, smiling towards the camera. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her power, but fails to enter Alex's dreams. _

_ She opens her eyes and huffs, frustrated.  _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Dan Owen, "Hand that you hold". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6X9vWVAjTvTSECvjKX1hYY?si=ctKln6kDQru2lB_ugwgsIA)

_ Isabel's cell phone starts ringing with a call. She takes it quickly and brings it to her ear, taking on the call. _

ISABEL  _ (concerned) _ : Alex? Where are you? Are you okay?

_ Alex's laughter is heard on the other end of the line. _

ALEX (VO): I'm fine, Izzy.

_ Isabel gets up off the bed. _

ISABEL: Where are you? Have you landed in Syria yet?

_ Someone knocks three times on the door. Isabel looks at it in surprise. _

ALEX (VO): Not exactly.

_ Isabel removes the cell phone from her ear and looks at it, puzzled. She looks up at her bedroom door. We hear the three knocks again. She lowers her to the side of her body and releases her phone from her hand, dropping it to the floor. She runs to the door and opens it, her face full of expectation. _

_ On the other side of the door we see Alex, dressed in a blue Air Force uniform, hat included. On his left arm he carries a bag, while holding the cell phone against his ear with his right hand. _

ISABEL  _ (smiles broadly) _ : Alex ....

_ Alex lowers the cell phone, cutting the call when he sees Isabel. She pounces on him, jumping on his body. Alex drops the bag and cell phone to grab Isabel by the thighs, holding her against his body. She starts kissing him fervently and he kisses her back, bringing a hand to his hair. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Maria's House. _

_ It is the same house that we have seen in previous episodes, but with completely different decor, as if toned down. Maria enters the house through the kitchen door with a bad face and leaves the door open, for Kyle to follow her. _

_ She places her clutch and shoes on the dining room table and runs her hands through her hair, undoing her hairstyle. _

_ Kyle closes the door to the street and puts the keys on the counter. He looks at her with a serious face. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Dan Owen, "Hand that you hold". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6X9vWVAjTvTSECvjKX1hYY?si=ctKln6kDQru2lB_ugwgsIA) _ Follow up of the previous scene. _

KYLE: So you were with him?

_ Maria sighs annoyed and turns her body to face him. _

MARIA: I don't want to do this right now. I am tired and I have to change for the hospital.

KYLE  _ (surprised) _ : I thought you didn’t have to work today.

MARIA: Something fell from the sky, Kyle, I want to make sure no one is hurt.

KYLE: That  _ (he raises his hands to make the quotation mark) something  _ is surely his fault, you know? It should come as no surprise that as soon as he comes back to the city, something weird happens.

_ Maria looks at Kyle for a few seconds and sighs again. Then turns around and leaves the kitchen. _

MARIA: I'm going to take a shower.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Dan Owen, "Hand that you hold". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6X9vWVAjTvTSECvjKX1hYY?si=ctKln6kDQru2lB_ugwgsIA) _ Follow up of the previous scene. _

_ We are back in Isabel's room. She and Alex are inside and the door is closed. They are both kissing passionately as they enter the room, approaching towards the bed. Isabel begins to take Alex's suit off, starting with his jacket. She desperately searches for the buttons. _

_ Alex laughs between the kisses and steps just inches away from Isabel, taking his hands in hers to help with the buttons. _

ALEX: Izzy, don't you want to talk about what happened?

_ Isabel looks at Alex with determination. She takes the hat off his head, which falls to the floor. She kisses him and shakes her head. _

ISABEL: Please don’t say anything.  _ (She comes to kiss him once more and undoes the three buttons) _ It’s probable that everything will change after tonight  _ (she pauses and raises her eyes to look at Alex sadly) _ . So now I just want to be with you, and just be Alex and Isabel ...  _ (she kisses him sweetly) _ at least for one last night.

_ Alex nods and smiles at her, bringing his hands to Isabel's back, reaching for the zipper and lowering it. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's House. _

_ Tess and Max enter their room, the same one where we have seen Tess prepare for her wedding. She walks over to the bed and sits on it, sighing. She stares at the carpet while Max walks away to the closet and finishes removing the bow from his neck, which had been undone several scenes ago. _

TESS: I guess now you have to buy me a new dress.

_ Max tightens and releases the bow, which falls to the floor. _

MAX: What do you mean?

_ Tess takes off her heels and begins to massage her feet. _

TESS: You've already seen me in this one, and it's supposed to be bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.  _ (Max turns to look at her and she smiles) _ And we've had quite bad luck today.

MAX  _ (tense) _ : You still think about getting married?

TESS  _ (surprised) _ : You don’t?

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Dan Owen, "Hand that you hold". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6X9vWVAjTvTSECvjKX1hYY?si=ctKln6kDQru2lB_ugwgsIA) _ Follow up of the previous scene. _

_ Max looks at her for a few seconds and frowns. _

MAX: I…  _ (pauses, looking for the words) _ I don't know. I don't know if I can think of this right now.

_ Tess quickly gets up from the bed and looks at him between shock and anger. _

TESS: What do you mean with that?

MAX  _ (serious) _ : Just that I don't think it would be a priority now.

TESS: Max, we've been engaged for years.

MAX: Technically only a few months.

_ Tess steps up to him, anger on her face. _

TESS: I don't care what human tradition says,  _ (puts a finger on his chest) _ you and I  _ (takes her finger to her own chest) _ are destined to be together. We were engaged to each other even before we met.

_ Max closes his eyes and looks down. _

MAX: Tess ...

_ He stops and Tess waits for what he is going to say, expectantly. Max looks up and we can see tiredness on his face. _

MAX: Can we talk about this another time? It's been a long day.

_ Tess takes a step away from Max and crosses her arms over her chest. _

TESS: This is because of Liz, right?

MAX  _ (confused) _ : What?

TESS: It's all Liz's fault…  _ (she nods, as if validating her theory)  _ You saw her after all these years and-

_ Max raises his right hand to his face and squeezes his eyes in frustration. _

MAX: This has nothing to do with Liz.

TESS  _ (shrugging) _ : Then explain it to me, because I don't understand.  _ (She looks at him challenging) _ What changed?

MAX  _ (sighs) _ : Lots of things, Tess.

TESS: Do you still love me?

_ Max looks at her confused. He tries to approach Tess to hug her but she moves away from his arms and asks him again. _

TESS  _ (serious) _ : Max, do you still love me?

_ Max stops a few steps from her and doesn't make a sound. Tess looks at him in defiance and finally turns around. She talks to him over her shoulder. _

TESS: I think it would be better if you slept on the couch today.

_ Max drops his shoulders, dejected. He turns around and walks away from the room. _

_ The music ends. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

  
  


_ Night - Isabel's Room. _

_ Isabel and Alex are in bed. He is sitting with his back lying on the back of the bed. He is bare-chested and dressed only in a black boxer. His body has changed over the years and he looks more manly now; He has a broad back and a chest and abdomen full of muscles thanks to his military training. Isabel is sitting on top of him, her legs riding on either side of Alex's body, dressed in black lace underwear. _

_ They are passionately kissing while caressing each other; Isabel lowers her hands down Alex's chest while he goes down Isabel's back, until he reaches her waist and draws her towards him with desire. The camera moves away from them towards the entrance door. A little light from the corridor seeps under the door, where suddenly we see shadows appear; it looks like feet on the other side of the door. _

_ The camera switches to the hallway where the lights blink on and off suddenly, leaving us to see for just a second the silhouette of a man by Isabel’s bedroom door. The camera zooms in on the silhouette and, thanks to the dim light of the emergency signs, we notice that he is a tall man. The man rests his hands and forehead on Isabel's door. _

_ The camera is placed behind him, showing only his back. _

_ We hear that the man breathes in with fury, raises his right hand and knocks on the door with force and rage. _

_ End episode. _


	3. Emerge: Part I

_ We open with: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Getaway Car", Taylor Swift. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0VE4kBnHJUgtMf0dy6DRmW?si=wpx5EldLRrKbErYWLOOw5w)

_ Day - Hotel room. _

_ We are in Isabel's room; the scene looks like a follow up of where we left in the previous episode. It is dawn and the sun is streaming through the curtains. In bed we see Isabel sleeping lying on her chest with the sheets covering her body. Her arms are under the pillows and her hair is loose and tousled. She appears to be naked under the covers. _

_ Alex appears on the scene, again dressed in his air force suit, but without the hat on. In each of his hands he carries a coffee. He approaches the bed and sits down next to Isabel; she stirs in bed, waking up. She leans her elbows on the bed and raises her body, while opening her eyes and smiling at Alex. _

ALEX: Good morning.

_ He also smiles at her as he places one of the coffees on the nightstand. Isabel looks up at the cup. _

ALEX: With cream and caramel, as you like.

_ Isabel sits on the bed as she pulls the sheet up, covering herself. She takes the cup of coffee and takes a sip. _

ALEX: How did you sleep?

_ Isabel looks at Alex up and down and notices that he is wearing his uniform. _

ISABEL: What time is it?  _ (She looks at the time on her left-hand watch, then looks up at Alex again with sadness on her face)  _ You already have to go?

_ Alex nods, also sad, as he drinks from his coffee. _

ALEX: I have to report to the base at eight in the morning.

ISABEL: I like that you don't use that 0800 thing.

_ Alex laughs and stretches his left arm to caress Isabel's face. _

ISABEL: I guess I'll call Max and Michael to tell them everything.

_ Isabel suddenly feels overwhelmed and drinks from her coffee. _

ALEX: I'll try to sneak away as soon as I can, but I also want to find out everything I can so I can help you.

_ She nods. He finishes his coffee and stretches his body approaching Isabel, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Isabel raises her right hand and holds onto Alex's neck, keeping their faces close. Their foreheads touch. _

ISABEL: Please, be careful.

_ Alex nods and kisses her again. _

ISABEL: We don't know what or who was on that ship.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Hospital. _

_ The entrance to the Roswell Hospital emergency room. The place is quite crowded with people; all the chairs are occupied. The woman at reception is answering the phone while checking something on a computer. Liz and her mother enter through the door; she carries her mother by the arm. They approach the receptionist who just finished the call. _

LIZ: Good morning.

_ The receptionist looks up at Liz and her mother and smiles. _

WOMAN: Good morning, how can I help you?

LIZ: I'm looking for Nurse DeLuca.

_ The receptionist looks seriously at Liz and then at her mother. _

WOMAN  _ (surprised) _ : A nurse? Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?

LIZ  _ (curt) _ : Nurse DeLuca, please, she's waiting for us.

WOMAN  _ (reluctantly) _ : Okay…  _ (She takes her eyes to the computer and types. She looks up at Liz again)  _ She'll be here in a second.

LIZ: Thank you.

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Hospital. _

_ We are inside the emergency room area of the Hospital, where several beds are separated for patient care with curtains. Nancy Parker is sitting on the gurney, her legs dangling down the side, looking at her daughter. Liz paces the small area from one side to the other, her right hand on her mouth biting at her fingernails from nervousness. _

_ The curtain is drawn and Maria appears, dressed in dark blue, her hair pulled back and a stethoscope around her neck. She draws the curtain behind her to separate them from the rest of the patients and doctors. _

_ Liz straps herself around her friend's neck and hugs her tightly. _

LIZ: Maria! How are you?

_ Maria returns the hug to her friend and then looks at Nancy. _

MARIA: I'm fine, Michael took care of me  _ (Liz looks up in surprise. Maria speaks to her mother, quickly changing the subject) _ Nancy, how are you feeling?

NANCY: I’m perfect, I told my daughter hours ago that but she won’t believe me. I just have a little headache but that is no reason to come to the Hospital and bother you.

_ Maria smiles at her as she takes the pressure gauge from a tray next to the stretcher. _

MARIA: Nonsense, you will never be a bother  _ (Nancy smiles as Maria places the pressure gauge on her arm) _ . But since you’re already here, let’s do some tests just to be sure, shall we?

_ Nancy nods as Maria takes off her stethoscope and places one end between Nancy's arm and the pressure gauge. Maria begins to inflate the meter. _

MARIA: Liz told me that you lost your memory, is that right?

NANCY  _ (raises her free hand to her head and closes her eyes) _ : Yes ... it's so strange. The last thing I remember is getting ready for the wedding and then I wake up and it's already Sunday.  _ (Maria nods while looking at the pressure measurements. She releases the air from the meter and takes it away)l _ It's so strange ...  _ (Nancy looks up at Maria) _ .

MARIA: Do you remember any loud noises? Maybe the floor moving?

_ Nancy shakes her head. Maria takes a small flashlight from her pocket and brings her left hand to Nancy's forehead. _

MARIA: Nancy, open your eyes wide, please.

_ Maria lifts the flashlight toward Nancy's nose and quickly moves the beam of light into her right eye. _

NANCY: I heard on the news that there was a plane crash.  _ (Concerned) _ I hope no one was hurt…

_ Maria repeats the movement once more and Nancy's pupil expands completely. _

MARIA  _ (abstract in her reading) _ : Yes, it was a true miracle.

_ She brings the light back to Nancy’s nasal bridge and then to her left eye. Her pupil dilates as well. Maria lowers her flashlight, turns it off and sighs. _

MARIA: You’re sure you don't remember anything?

_ Nancy shakes her head. _

MARIA: And what about Jeff?

LIZ: Dad doesn't remember anything either, but he hasn't had-  _ (stops what she's going to say and looks for the words) _ headaches.

MARIA  _ (to Nancy) _ : And when did you say they started?

NANCY: I don't remember.

_ Maria takes her stethoscope again and places it on her ears, to listen to Nancy’s heartbeat. She waits for a few seconds and after listening puts the device back around her neck. She smiles at her. _

MARIA: Everything is perfect, Nancy.  _ (She walks to the curtain and pulls on it) _ I will prescribe some pain relievers but you have nothing to worry about.

_ She smiles at him and opens the curtain, looking at her friend with determination. Liz nods, in understanding, and walks away with her friend to the other side of the curtain. Maria closes it and walks a few steps away from Nancy so that she doesn't hear them. _

LIZ  _ (whispering) _ : What is it?

_ Maria looks at the curtain that separates Nancy from them and sighs. _

MARIA: She ...  _ (Maria pauses, looking for words, and looks seriously at Liz) _ It's strange, Liz. Her vital signs are perfect, but her eyes ...  _ (her voice changes to fear) _ They shouldn't be dilated like that.

LIZ: What does that mean?

MARIA: I don't know.  _ (On a frightened note) _ I don't want to raise any suspicion by calling a Doctor  _ (Liz quickly shakes her head) _ but I want to keep her under observation. You told me she called Tess  _ Ava _ ?

LIZ  _ (nodding) _ : For a few minutes she seemed like someone else,  _ (she lowers her voice even more) _ are you sure she's okay?

_ Maria approaches her friend and hugs her to reassure her. _

MARIA: Take her home, there is no reason to admit her to the hospital.  _ (She takes her friend by the shoulders and looks at her) _ But I will Max and the others just in case, maybe with his powers  _ (she smiles) _ and my brief knowledge of medicine we can find something.

_ Liz slaps her friend affectionately on the shoulder. _

LIZ: Don't be silly, you're a superhero. We all think that  _ (Maria smiles but with sadness on her face). _ Thank you.

MARIA: It will be fine, we will get to the bottom of this.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Hotel Lobby. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Old school", Urban Cone. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/41kE0bBBpwPUZEZKxSIROh?si=Liz5_nehQFu-F4B94zJfMA)

_ The hotel's elevator doors open and Isabel appears. She comes down wearing a  _ [ _ short yellow dress _ ](https://www.google.com/search?client=firefox-b-d&biw=1536&bih=750&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=jQLJXNKVGsW75OUPz9mqoA0&q=yellow+flowe+dress&oq=yellow+flowe+dress&gs_l=img.3...42087.47628..47730...3.0..1.629.4966.1j8j5j4j0j2......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......35i39j0i67j0j0i10i30j0i10i24.MORnUqAPPf4#imgrc=fWnks8-7_IOr4M:) _ , high heels and a small brown shoulder bag over her shoulder. She walks through the hotel lobby until she reaches the reception and takes off her sunglasses, placing them on the reception table. _

_ The receptionist looks at Isabel and her face lights up. _

YOUNG MAN: Ms Evans, good morning.

_ Isabel smiles at him but with a hint of anger. _

ISABEL  _ (correcting him) _ : Miss.

YOUNG MAN  _ (blushes) _ : Sorry, Miss Evans.

_ Isabel places her elbows on the reception table. _

ISABEL: Did any correspondence come for me?

YOUNG MAN  _ (a little upset) _ : Yes, of course, I will bring it for you.

_ Isabel takes her cell phone out of her handbag and unlocks the screen; she starts scrolling through the screen in her email account while the young man retreats a few steps to retrieve her correspondence. Isabel turns her body as she continues to look closely at her cell phone and we hear a knock, followed by several papers falling to the floor and the sound of something liquid also hitting the floor. Isabel looks down in surprise; her cell phone lies on the floor with the screen broken, along with various newspapers and prints, which are stained from the coffee that comes out of a disposable cup. _

ISABEL  _ (still looking at the floor) _ : Oh, sorry.

_ She bends down to pick up her cell phone, shaking the sheets to stack them and quickly move them away from the coffee spill. Her fingers collide with a dark-skinned hand that is also taking the papers to sort and stack them. _

_ The music stops suddenly. The ambient sound is cut off and everything becomes silent. The image clears up and a strong white light illuminates the entire scene, giving everything a brilliant color. Isabel kneels on the floor and looks at her hand next to the brown hand. She stops breathing. _

_ She looks up and finds herself looking straight into the green eyes of a  _ [ _ man  _ ](https://www.google.com/search?client=firefox-b-d&biw=1536&bih=750&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=qwrJXKqOM7PD5OUPt-K_gAE&q=jesse+williams&oq=jesse+wi&gs_l=img.1.0.0i67l2j0l3j0i67l3j0l2.6534.7670..9613...0.0..0.438.1877.0j4j2j1j1......1....1..gws-wiz-img.z_sfu7v0xPQ#imgrc=FR8hk_ST3pMfjM:) _ with brown skin; He has short, almost shaved hair, a beard and a mustache. _

_ We hear Isabel's breathing again, when she finally breathes out. The ambient sound returns, as well as the scene’s normal light. _

ISABEL  _ (stutters, upset) _ : I- I- I'm sorry.

_ The man smiles as he finishes gathering his wet papers. _

MAN: Don’t worry about it.

_ The man stands up with his papers on his arm and offers Isabel his right hand. She thinks for a few seconds, looking at his hand, until she finally perks up and takes it, letting the man help her up. She stands up and puts her cell phone inside her handbag. She then adjusts her dress. _

MAN: Are you alright?

_ Isabel nods, lost in thought. _

ISABEL: Do I know you?

_ The man looks her up and down, finally fixing his gaze on her face. He leans on the reception counter. _

MAN: I don't think so ...  _ (she smiles at her) _ I don't know you.

_ Isabel turns her gaze to something behind the boy's back. _

ISABEL: Really?  _ (She smiles, amused) _ My face is splattered all over the hotel.

_ The man turns his body to look at where Isabel is looking. We see a giant poster that occupies an entire wall of the hotel reception with Isabel’s face on it; It is a black and white photograph of her looking into the camera and the W hotel logo on her as a watermark. _

_ The man shrugs as he turns his body to Isabel to look at her again. He smiles weakly at her. _

MAN: I’m sorry?.

_ The young man at the reception approaches Isabel with a pile of papers, magazines and letters in hand. _

YOUNG: Miss Evans.

_ Isabel takes the young man's correspondence and smiles quickly at him. She looks back at the man in front of her and looks at him strangely. He quickly looks down at the floor, when he hears the sound of his shoe in the puddle of liquid. _

ISABEL: Oh, your coffee.

MAN: Don't worry about it.

ISABEL: Can I buy you a new one?

_ The man looks at the clock in his left hand and sighs. _

MAN: You don't have to bother, it wasn't that good really.

ISABEL: Come on, I know of an excellent Café not far from here. It is the least I can do.

_ The man looks up at Isabel and thinks about her proposition. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : The place has an alien theme, like everything in this wonderful city.

_ The man laughs. _

MAN: Okay. I think I’ll take that coffee.

_ Isabel smiles and points to the hotel door with her hand full of her correspondence. _

ISABEL: I'll lead the way.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Tess's House. Living room. _

_ We see Max sleeping on the sofa. He is lying on his back with one hand on his belly and a thin quilt covering his legs. He is dressed only in a black boxer. He breathes calmly while sleeping. Next to the sofa is a coffee table where there are several beer bottles and an open and empty pizza box. _

_ We see Tess slowly walking down the stairs. She is dressed in a green pajama set. She stops in the middle of the stairs and looks at Max with sadness in her eyes. She thinks for a few seconds and finally decides to continue going down the stairs and goes to the kitchen, that’s next to the living room. _

_ The camera stays in the living room and we hear the sound of plates banging on the floor. Max wakes up suddenly by the sound. He opens his eyes and rubs them, getting used to the light. He runs his hands over his face and hair, before sitting down on the sofa. _

_ He looks towards the kitchen where we start hearing the sound of a blender. _

MAX: Tess, is that you? Are you awake?

_ Tess does not answer him. Max gets up from the couch, looks around, and then heads toward the kitchen. The sound of the blender stops. _

MAX: Tess?

_ The sound of the blender starts again. Max grumbles and heads toward the kitchen. Tess is in front of the counter that is in the middle of the kitchen, pressing the button of the blender that beats a light brown liquid. _

_ Max walks over to the counter, standing on the other side, facing her. _

MAX: Good morning.

_ Tess looks up and looks at him angrily, while still using the blender. _

MAX  _ (smiling) _ : I think that that’s enough.

_ Tess narrows her eyes and keeps looking at him. Finally, she snorts and stops pressing the button, turning the blender off. _

TESS: I am making pancakes.

_ Max relaxes his shoulders and smiles at her. _

MAX: Can we talk?

_ Tess starts working on breakfast. _

TESS: It depends on what you want to talk about.

_ Max sits down on the stool and rests his shoulders on the counter, tired. _

MAX: Last night ... yesterday ... de-

TESS  _ (interrupting him) _ : You want to talk about you not wanting to marry me anymore?

_ Tess looks at him defiantly, while holding a wooden spoon over her hand. _

MAX: It’s not like that.

TESS  _ (wry) _ : Oh, it sounded exactly like that yesterday.

_ Max puts his hands to his face and snorts. _

MAX: I don't want to fight ... at least not today.  _ (Looks up at Tess) _ Can we call a truce? Until we're done with this whole ship mess.

_ Tess hits the spoon against the counter, splashing pancake mix all over the place. _

TESS: No!  _ (Angry) _ I need an answer now, Max.

MAX: How can you think about planning a wedding right now?

TESS  _ (grabs the counter furiously) _ : Because this is not just a wedding for me, Max, it is my destiny. I have been by your side all these years, I have followed you in absolutely everything, we even went to University together!  _ (Laughs) _ As if our degree even mattered at all.

_ Max looks at her, confused. _

MAX: If you cared so little about studying a career or having a normal life, why do you insist on getting married here, then?

_ Tess looks down and takes several deep breaths. _

TESS: Because ... this is the only thing I've ever known. That you and I are destined to be together, that we are written in the stars.  _ (She pauses. Take a deep breath once more)  _ Do you promise me that this is all because of the ships and not because you got to see Liz again?

_ Tess looks up slowly and looks at Max, with teary eyes. Max gets up from the bench and walks around the counter until he reaches Tess. He hugs her and kisses the top of her head, she closes her eyes and hugs him too. _

MAX: I promise.  _ (He takes her by the face and forces her to look at him) _ As soon as this mess is over, we will carry on with our lives.

_ Max kisses her forehead and she looks at him, incredulous. We hear the sound of the doorbell. Tess detaches herself from Max and takes a cloth to clean her hands. _

TESS: Michael is here.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ The cafe is quite mostly empty. On the different tv screens mounted on the walls we see news of an accident of a small plane that fell in a residential area of Roswell. In the café speakers, however, we listen to ambient music: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ariana Grande, “thank u, next”. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2rPE9A1vEgShuZxxzR2tZH?si=iSJXjqHHTaakPqIYrmn6Cw)

_ The door of the cafe opens and Isabel and the man she met at the hotel come inside. She starts walking towards one of the booths next to the wall but he stops a couple of steps in to observe the place with a smile on his face. _

_ Isabel turns when she realizes he is no longer following her and laughs when she sees the expression on his face. _

ISABEL: I told you.

MAN: This looks ...  _ (he stops in his thoughts and looks at Isabel, laughing) _ So the whole city lives on the tourist attraction.

_ Isabel shrugs her shoulders. _

ISABEL: It is what it is.  _ (She nods at the booth she was walking to) _ Come on, let me buy you that coffee.

_ The two walk away towards the booth. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Tess's House. _

_ Max opens the front door and Michael enters the house quickly. Michael looks at both of Max and Tess who are still dressed in their pajamas, while he is wearing jeans and a T-shirt. _

MICHAEL: Were you asleep? How can you sleep with everything that is going on?

_ Max closes the front door and heads to the sofa. _

MAX: Where were you last night? We waited for you for a long time.

_ Max starts taking the bottles off the coffee table, cleaning it. Michael doesn’t answer. _

TESS: When I connected with you, you said you were on your way, but then you didn't answer any more.

_ Max looks up from the coffee table and smiles mischievously at Michael. _

MAX: Were you perhaps entertained with a blonde?

MICHAEL: She is more of a brunette now.

_ Tess raises her arms in exasperation. _

TESS: Oh please! You too?  _ (Michael looks at her not understanding her outburst. Tess starts to walk towards the stairs, to go up to her room) _ Two minutes back in this damn town ...

_ Michael looks at Max with a questioning face. _

MAX: Don't ask.

MICHAEL: Trouble in paradise?

MAX  _ (sharp) _ : I told you not to ask.

_ Michael laughs and Max walks off to the kitchen, throwing the bottles in the garbage can. Michael follows him. _

MAX: How is Maria?

_ Michael leans his hip on the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. He takes a breath and waits a few seconds to respond. _

MICHAEL: Maria is ...  _ (pauses) _ Maria.

_ Max smiles and looks at him with understanding. _

MAX: I know.

_ Max closes the filled garbage bag and walks over to the pancake ingredients, which Tess has left half done. _

MAX: Have you had breakfast? Tess was making pancakes.  _ (He begins to prepare breakfast again). _

MICHAEL: I've already eaten,  _ (shrugs) _ but I feel like I can't refuse the mess you're about to make.

_ They both laugh but Max takes some liquid with his hand and throws it to Michael across the counter. Michael raises his right hand and hides his body to the left; his hand glows white and the pancake liquid floats halfway through the air, untainted. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ariana Grande, “thank u, next”. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2rPE9A1vEgShuZxxzR2tZH?si=iSJXjqHHTaakPqIYrmn6Cw) _ (following up on previous scene) _

_ Isabel and the man are sitting in the booth, facing each other. They each have a Crashdown menu in front of them. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : I don't want to sound vain but,  _ (pauses a little and brings her right hand to her face, covering part of it while blushing)  _ I still can't believe you don't recognize me.

_ The man laughs. _

MAN: Yes, that sounds very vain.  _ (Isabel laughs, the man takes a napkin from the napkin ring and begins to fold it, playing with it)  _ It even worse if I tell you that I am a journalist.

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : Really? Are you here covering a story?

MAN  _ (shakes his head) _ : No ...  _ (stops denying and nods) _ or yes, maybe.

ISABEL: Yes or no?

MAN: Actually I came to town for family matters but suddenly a small plane falls in the middle of Roswell stopping a wedding and it becomes a great story for the  _ Chicago Tribune _ .  _ (Smiles)  _ You have to make money where you see it.

ISABEL: You’re from Chicago?  _ (The man nods) _

LIZ: Okay, what can I do for you today?

_ They both look at Liz, who has approached the table to officiate as they waitress. Isabel is surprised as she sees Liz wearing the same antenna uniform she has used many years back. _

_ Liz lowers her notebook and pen and looks at Isabel, also surprised. She alternates a look between the man and Isabel. _

LIZ: Isabel! What are you doing here? I thought you would be-

ISABEL  _ (interrupting her) _ : I'll go later.  _ (Looks at the man) _ What do you want? I know I said I would buy you a coffee but they also make some great smoothies here.

_ Liz still looks at her confused but smiles at the man. _

LIZ: It's true.

MAN  _ (smiling at both) _ : Then it will take one, I would never deny the advice of two beautiful women.

_ They both smile. _

ISABEL  _ (to Liz) _ : A coffee with cream and caramel, please.

_ Liz writes down the order and takes the menus from the table. _

LIZ: Anything else?

ISABEL: That's it, thanks.  _ (She takes Liz's hand before she leaves the table, lowers her voice a little) _ Please, tell me that this work is temporary and you continue with your plan to conquer the world with a telescope. Your brain is too valuable to waste.

_ Liz looks at her in surprise and laughs. _

LIZ: I think it's the first time you've said something nice to me.

_ Isabel shrugs her shoulders. _

ISABEL: You're welcome.

_ Liz walks away from the table, shaking her head and smiling. The man looks at her in surprise. _

MAN: Tell me that was an internal joke and you are not like that with all the waitresses you meet,  _ (he puts his right hand to his chest) _ because that would break my heart.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Army Base. _

_ The camera shows us the entrance to the base, with the perimeter covered by an electrical fence and full of threat signs. A jeep approaches the entrance, where there are four surveillance posts. They register the vehicle with a mirror to see underneath it, as well as the driver's documentation and raise the barrier to let it enter. _

_ We cut to: _

_ The jeep stops near the entrance to a large, one-story, square, brown-colored building. Among several people who get out of the jeep, we see Alex descend with his bag over his shoulder. Near the base there are other vehicles of different sizes parked, and in the distance we see a long row of jets. _

_ A soldier, dressed in the army camouflage suit, approaches Alex. _

SOLDIER: Sergeant Whitman.

_ Alex turns to look at the soldier. Being from another armed force, Alex greets him with a handshake. _

SOLDIER: Major General Peters requires your presence.

ALEX: That is why I am here.

_ The soldier turns around. _

SOLDIER: Please follow me.

_ Alex follows the soldier who is already walking away toward the building. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Army base. Interiors. _

_ We are inside a room that must be underground, since there are no windows. The place is very spacious and the ceilings are high. The living room has a raised platform next to the door, and from the platform two staircases come off to the sides that lead to another floor, where there are tables with medical and electronic devices. Behind the tables is a large screen about 30 feet high, covering something. _

_ On the stage we see a large group of people, from different US armed forces. A man in his 50s, who has a plaque with the name Peters on his jacket, in addition to various decorations, is speaking. _

PETERS: We have called you in because a threat is approaching our soil.

_ Alex looks between interested and surprised at the scene. _

PETERS: And we need to gather all possible defenses.

WOMAN: What kind of threat, sir?

_ Peters turns around with his back to the group of people, bringing his gaze to the screen in the middle of the room. At the sides of the screen we see people in full body suits and oxygen pumping in the helmets, who look at the Major General. He nods and two men take the screen by the sides, running it slowly but requiring a lot of force. _

_ Slowly a piece of a spaceship appears on the scene; it is almost transparent and shiny, with the logo of the five planets of Antar and the symbol of the four royals glowing. _

PETERS: This you see here is part of a spaceship that crashed in Santa Fe, New Mexico two days ago.  _ (He turns and faces the group) _ We already know of at least seven more cases in different cities across the United States.

_ The group remains silent. _

_ The same woman who has spoken before asks: _

WOMAN: Was there something inside the ships, sir?

_ Peters nods seriously, a gloomy air on his face. _

PETERS: All ships carried passengers.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Tess's House. _

_ The three aliens are sitting in the living room; Max and Tess are already wearing day clothes and have changed from their pajamas. _

TESS: Where's Isabel?

_ Tess shakes her right leg from nervousness. _

MAX: I don't know, she said she would be here hours ago.

MICHAEL  _ (ironic) _ : She sure lost track of time applying makeup.

TESS: Where's Nasedo ?!

_ They both look at Tess, not knowing what to say to her. _

TESS: I haven't been able to reach him for hours ... Isabel said that not only did something fall from the sky in Roswell, the same thing happened in Florida, where Nasedo was.  _ (She pauses and looks at them with tears in her eyes) _ What if something happened to him? What if our enemies caught him?

MAX: Why do you think it would be our enemies?

MICHAEL: Maxwell, if what Alex said to Isabel is true ... those were spaceships from our solar system. They may even be from our own planet. Nasedo warned us that we would be alerting our enemies if we activated the orbs.

_ Max gets up from the chair and starts walking around the room. _

MAX: But why so many years later?

MICHAEL: We don't know how long it takes for the signal to reach Antar.

TESS: Or how long it takes to travel back.

_ Max stares in terror at both of them and looks down, finally realizing the circumstances. _

TESS: And yesterday ...  _ (she stops, not daring to continue talking about the night before). _

MICHAEL  _ (to Max) _ : What happened yesterday?

_ Max crosses his arms in front of his chest and takes courage. He speaks to Michael but still looks at the floor. _

MAX: We think Liz's mother was ...  _ (searches for the words, but stops when he doesn't find them). _

TESS: She called Ava.  _ (Michael looks at Tess with surprise and terror) _ The only explanation we find for that is that her body was possessed by an alien.

_ Michael gulps, thinking. _

MICHAEL: Was this alien ... friendly?

_ Max nods. _

TESS: We think so.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Liz approaches Isabel's table with a tray in her right hand. She starts placing the items on the table. _

LIZ: A coffee, a smoothie,  _ (places the two drinks on the table, each one in front of the corresponding diner. Then a plate with a pie) _ and an apple pie, courtesy of the house.

_ Liz winks at Isabel and returns to her work. _

_ The man looks at his big smoothie and the plate with the apple pie. _

MAN: This looks amazing.

ISABEL: This city has more to offer than just a tourist trap.

_ The man nods while smiling and takes the fork, to break a piece of cake. _

ISABEL: So, you were telling me about yourself ...

MAN: Right.  _ (Bites down on the piece of cake) _ As I mentioned, I'm from Chicago, but I didn't always live there.  _ (Isabel looks at him, interested in the story) _ I am adopted and, as you can see  _ (the indicates his body) _ I am of mixed race. My parents have been the best in the world and I am eternally grateful that they chose me, but a few years ago I wanted to do a little more research on my history, you know? Where I come from and who I really am.

ISABEL: I can relate to that.

_ The man raises his eyebrows in amazement. _

ISABEL: I am also adopted.

_ The man nods and takes a sip of his smoothie. _

MAN: So I started looking for more information about my parents. Until now, I only knew a bit about my mother, and then I found out that I was born right here in Roswell.

ISABEL: Really?

MAN: She gave birth in the Municipal Hospital and gave me up for adoption the same day.

_ Isabel is silent for a few seconds and stares at him. _

ISABEL: Do you know if she still lives in the city?

MAN  _ (denies) _ : She died a few years ago ... heroin overdose.

ISABEL: Sorry.

MAN: It’s okay, you don't have to say it. I didn't really feel anything when I found out… I didn't know her, I never felt like she was my real mother  _ (Isabel, who was about to take a sip of her coffee, keeps the cup halfway to her mouth) _ . She didn't raise me or teach me what this amazing world was about, she just gave birth to me.  _ (Isabel stares at him, thinking) _ So now I'm here waiting to see if I get some information about my father, just to know what happened ...  _ (sighs) _ I always thought that to understand where we are going we must know where we come from.

_ Isabel looks at him for a few seconds, absorbed in the story. Finally, she finishes bringing the coffee to his mouth and takes a sip. _

ISABEL: You’re right.

MAN: And it was good that I came here,  _ (smiles) _ because I came across this great story that I was able to report.

_ Isabel laughs. _

ISABEL: You know ... that wedding that didn't happen,  _ (pauses) _ was my brother’s. I was supposed to be a Maid of Honor.

MAN  _ (smiles in surprise) _ : Really?

_ Isabel nods. _

ISABEL: That's why I came back to the city this weekend. I actually live in New York now, but I'm about to move to London.

_ The man nods while laying his back on the booth’s backrest. He looks at her intensely. _

MAN: Glamorous.

_ Isabel laughs as she looks down at her drink. _

ISABEL: If you really knew me you would know that my life is far from glamorous.

_ The man remains silent. Isabel slowly looks up when she realizes he hasn't said anything; however, he finds himself staring intently at her. _

MAN: What can I do to learn more?

_ Isabel blushes and thinks for a few seconds before answering. _

ISABEL: I guess I should know your name first.

_ The man raises his right hand and extends it on the table, waiting for Isabel to shake it. _

MAN: William.

_ Isabel looks at William's hand for a few seconds remembering what has happened before when they touched. Finally, she also raises her right hand and unites it with his. _

ISABEL: Isabel Evans.

_ Isabel's face lights up. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : Apologies if I repeat myself, but I'm sure I know you from somewhere.

_ William smiles at her as he shakes her hand. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Tess's house. Front porch. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Oblivion", INDIANS. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2HPDQRo4U8dtpgNc1JwaNW?si=zXbfsAt4RiCRbQXfAF3hlQ)

_ A car parks a few feet from Tess's house, on the opposite sidewalk. We see Liz Parker in the car in the driver's seat, turning off the engine and turning her face to the left, looking at the house. The street is quiet and has no traffic or people walking. Two windows are illuminated with internal light, which we imagine are the living room lights. Liz takes a breath, summons courage and gets out of the car. She crosses the street with her hands in the back pockets of her light blue jeans. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Max opens the front door of the house with a closed garbage bag in one hand, plus a cardboard box full of glass bottles held by his left arm. He leaves the door half open and walks along the side of the house toward the garbage cans area, stopping in front of them. _

_ He rests the bag on the floor and the cardboard box on top of the green trash can. As he prepares to open the black garbage can, he looks up to the left as something catches his eye. _

_ In the distance, we see Liz. She's walking back and forth between the sidewalk and the car. She puts a hand to her hair and snorts. _

_ Max puts the things down next to the garbage cans and watches her for a few seconds. _

_ The camera turns to Liz, who has just put her hand to her hair and closes her eyes tight. _

LIZ  _ (quietly, to herself) _ : What am I doing?

_ The camera turns to Max who laughs softly. He looks at Liz who stands next to her car, with her back to the house. He takes a few steps on the grass towards her. _

MAX: Are you coming inside?

_ Liz startles when she hears his voice and quickly turns her body, to see where the voice came from. Max laughs and prepares to throw the garbage in its corresponding bin. _

_ Liz closes her eyes, sighs, opens them again, and quickly walks over to Max. _

LIZ: I’m sorry.

_ Max laughs and approaches her, as she does the same and walks down the street towards him, finally standing on the sidewalk. _

LIZ: I didn't want to look like a stalker.

_ They both walk towards each other, meeting halfway on the grass in the front garden of the house. They stare into each other's eyes. _

MAX  _ (smiles) _ : I would never think that about you.

_ Liz puts her hands back in the back pockets of her jeans. _

LIZ: Maria told me she had something important to tell us ... about my mother. And I figured you all would be here, so I told her that-

_ Liz stops when Max raises his right hand and places it on Liz's left arm. She is disturbed by the touch and brings her gaze to the point of contact. _

LIZ: But I still don't see Maria's car, so I didn't want to disturb you.

_ Max strokes LIz's arm with his thumb. She flinches and pulls her arm back, away from his hand.  _ _ He realizes what he just did and quickly drops his hand. _

MAX: Maria hasn't arrived yet, but you're invited to wait inside.  _ (Max keeps his eyes on the area on Liz's arm that he had touched) _ Michael and Isabel have been here for a couple of hours.  _ (Looks up at Liz's face) _ She asked about you,  _ (smiles at her) _ I'm starting to think that my sister likes you. 

_ Liz laughs lightly. _

LIZ: I can wait in the car until Maria arrives, it's not a problem for me.

MAX: Don't be silly, this is my house too, and you're always welcome.

_ Liz looks up at the house and then looks at Max, smiling weakly at him. He starts walking towards the front door and she follows him into the house. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Maria's House. _

_ We are in the living room, where Kyle is lying on the couch, watching a football game on television. To his right side, there is a bowl of potato chips, and he is holding a beer in his left hand. _

_ Maria enters the living room, dressed in high waisted gray square pants, a white T-shirt with the words "Girl Power" written in black, and a black cardigan. There is tension on her face. Her hair is loose and wavy. _

_ Without looking at Kyle, she walks to the couch and raises the pillows, looking for something. Kyle frowns at her. Maria leaves the cushions on the couch and turns to the coffee table. There she begins to move the magazines and papers that were lying on top. _

KYLE: You're blocking my view.

_ Maria walks away from the coffee table towards the television cabinet, where there are various decorations and books. _

KYLE: What are you doing?

MARIA: Have you seen my wallet?  _ (Maria turns her body and stares at the room, looking at the different corners) _ I can’t find it.

_ Kyle takes a sip of his beer and watches her, defiant. _

KYLE: Why are you dressed like that?

_ Maria looks at him puzzled. _

MARIA: What do you mean?

KYLE: Whenever you are at home you are either in your pajamas or your hospital clothes, so I guess that if you managed to finally dress like a person it is because you’re going somewhere.

_ Maria snorts. _

MARIA: I'm going to Max and Tess's house.

_ Kyle chokes on hisbeer. _

KYLE: What ?! Why?!

_ Maria steps closer to him, looking serious. _

MARIA: In case you haven't noticed, something fell from the sky yesterday, and weird things have been happening since then.

KYLE: So you will let them absorb you back into their drama?

MARIA: What drama?

_ Kyle gets up from the chair and glares at her. As he speaks, he emphasizes with his left hand where he holds his beer. _

KYLE: Did you forget what happened years ago? 

MARIA: Of course not.

KYKE: Maria ...  _ (pause) _ He left you.

_ Maria huffs, annoyed. _

MARIA: It's not what you think, Kyle. I just want to help. Liz's mother and many more people in the city were affected ... I just want to help in whatever way I can.

KYLE: You don't owe them anything. They left you all alone.

MARIA  _ (raises her voice, annoyed) _ : They also saved your life! Or have you already forgotten what Max did for you?

_ Maria suddenly sees her wallet on the couch, caught between the cushion and the backrest, where Kyle was sitting. She lunges quickly onto the couch, evading Kyle and grabbing the wallet. _

KYLE: They wouldn't have shot me if they were normal people.

MARIA: Normal people? What the hell does that mean?

_ Kyle drinks from his beer. He feels altered, breathing heavily. _

KYLE: You know what I mean.

_ Maria looks at him for a few seconds; she studies the features of his face. She squeezes her wallet tightly in his hands. _

MARIA: If you think about it, that you were shot that day and almost died was all your fault. You were lucky that Max is one of the good guys and removed the bullet from your chest.  _ (The two look at each other for a few seconds) _ No one asked you to be part of this, anyway.

_ Maria walks away towards the arch that separates the living room from the kitchen. _

MARIA  _ (from behind) _ : Don't wait for me.

_ Kyle watches Maria grab her handbag from the kitchen table and walk out the door. He gives a cry of fury as he stomps his beer towards the wall. The bottle explodes. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Army Base. Interior. _

_ We are in the same room that we saw earlier, only now there are no people there. The lights are off and the only lighting comes from behind the screen, which has been repositioned, so we believe the spacecraft is still there. _

_ The entrance door to the room opens slowly. We see Alex sneaking in. He carefully observes the place, while closing the door behind him, slowly so as not to make a sound. _

_ He walks to the railing and rests his hands on it; he looks at the entire room, scrutinizing that no one is there. When he is convinced that he is alone, he takes the staircase on the right heading towards the ground floor. _

_ He walks towards the screen and surrounds it, until finally finding the ship. Alex's entire body is illuminated with the light that is radiating from the pieces of the ship. We see the same drawings as before, of the Antar constellation and the symbol of the Four Royals, which shine in different colors and seem to move on the material. _

_ Alex stares hypnotized at the pieces of the ship, while smiling slightly. He walks around it. Finally, he takes the cell phone from inside his jacket and starts taking some photos. _

_ After taking four pictures, he puts down the phone, as something has caught his attention. His face changes to a shocked expression of fear. The camera focuses on the ship, where the drawings continue to move. We see that they approach each other and begin to tangle, until they become a ball of doodles. Slowly they begin to settle again, leaving a message. It is the same language that we have seen in the Destiny notebook. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ruelle, “Emerge”. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6JiMNMTOByrEV8NMGjl2aT?si=_Q5dWMMLRJiTRg9FqVpkVw)

_ Alex raises his left hand and slowly brings it to the words that have appeared on the ship. His hand comes towards it and, within inches of touching, we see a small electric shock connecting his fingers with the material of the ship. _

_ He rests his hand on the ship and a blinding white light emanates from it. A deafening sound is heard and we cut to: _

_ Spaceshift. Interior. _

_ The image is diffuse and overexposed, so everything is seen in white tones. We see people walking down a corridor, dressed in gray suits and speaking in a language that we cannot understand. They are relaxed and content. _

_ Suddenly an explosion is heard and the entire ship shakes. Some people fall to the floor, others hit the walls. We hear screaming and a sound that appears to be a siren. _

_ Cut the scene and we go back to Alex. _

_ The white light begins to fade, as Alex continues with his hand on the ship. Under Alex's hand we start to see a red light and Alex quickly removes his hand. He screams in pain and brings his hand and forearm to his body as he falls to the ground. _

_ He tries to bring his left hand to his forearm but, as soon as he touches his skin, he screams in pain. The skin on his left hand and arm begins to corrode as if he had suffered from burn. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's House. Living room. _

_ Max, Michael, Isabel and Liz are sitting; Max and Isabel sharing the sofa, while Michael and Liz each use a chair in front of the coffee table and sofa. Maria is standing in front of them, talking. Tess is in the arch that separates the living room from the kitchen, leaning against the wall with a bad face and her arms crossed over her chest. _

MARIA: Nancy's case was not the only one; All night and day, cases and cases have come to the emergency room of people who have lost consciousness.  _ (He sets his sights on Michael) _ They were all close to the crash area.

MAX: How close?

MARIA: Around five blocks.

LIZ: And you say that everyone has been affected just like my mother?

MARIA: I don't know if everyone has had ...  _ (pauses, gulps and sneaks up at Tess) _ alien possessions. But everyone has lost their memory and they don't remember anything that happened on Saturday. The strangest thing is that, when we do an MRI or any other study, we don’t find anything. They are all perfectly fine.

_ Everyone pauses, thinking. _

ISABEL  _ (to Max) _ : It was definitely the fault of whatever was inside that ship.

TESS: Excuse me,  _ (withdraws from the wall and walks towards the group) _ there is something I don't understand.  _ (Looks at Liz and Maria suspiciously) _ If you two were inside the Church at the time the ship fell, how come you weren't affected by it?

ISABEL: Max and Michael were also unaffected.

MICHAEL: So we know that whatever happened, only happened to humans?

_ Tess takes two more steps towards the group and looks at Max. _

TESS: So?

_ Liz looks at Max fearfully. She lowers your eyes. _

LIZ: Maybe ...  _ (pauses) _ Maybe we were too close to an alien for it to affect us?

TESS  _ (squints) _ : "Too close"?

_ There is an awkward silence, in which everyone looks down at the floor, except Max and Tess who stare at each other. _

_ Isabel decides to get up from the chair. _

ISABEL: We are not talking about the most important thing. Something fell in Roswell, and in Florida, and who knows what other cities more and affected the electricity, electromagnetic fields and people.

TESS: And still no Nasedo.

_ Everyone looks at Tess with concern. _

TESS: I am really worried about him.

_ Max gets up and walks over to Tess. _

MAX: All the more reason we have to find out what is going on.

_ Tess takes two steps away from him, when she guesses his intentions to hug her. _

TESS: What is the next step, then?

_ Max sighs, thinking. _

_ A cell phone starts ringing. Everyone looks towards the sofa, where Isabel's handbag is and where the sound is coming from. Isabel opens her bag and takes out her cell phone. On the screen we see a picture of Alex. _

_ Isabel answers the call. The camera stays in the current scene. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : Alex, how are you?  _ (Her face quickly changes) _ .

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ruelle, “Emerge”. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6JiMNMTOByrEV8NMGjl2aT?si=_Q5dWMMLRJiTRg9FqVpkVw) _ (following up on the previous scene). _

ISABEL: What? What happened?  _ (Everyone notices the change in Isabel’s face and look at her with worried eyes. Isabel seems confused) _ I don't understand, how did you burn yourself?  _ (Liz gets up from her chair and goes to Isabel). _

MARIA: What's going on?

_ Isabel turns her body around and confronts the group. _

ISABEL: Stay there, don’t go anywhere. We’re coming to get you.

_ She finishes the call and puts the phone down. Her gaze is lost, thinking about the conversation. Liz puts a hand on Isabel's shoulder. _

LIZ: Isabel, what happened?

_ Isabel looks up, her eyes are filled with tears and she stares at her brother. _

MAX: Isabel?

_ Isabel begins to cry. _

_ End of episode. _


	4. Emerge: Part II

_ We open with: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Something Wicked”, Archie Thompson's Soul & Psychedelic Funk Crew _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/71gPv2UZebCxM8oGuB036u?si=r56Jy1XMT8OqzOqYoHmE8w)

_ Night - Road. _

_ Two cars are driving fast on the road, one behind the other; one is Maria's red Jetta and the other is Isabel's car. We hear Liz's voiceover. _

LIZ (VO): It's been five days.

_ The cars pass by a sign where we read "Military Base - 6.5 miles". The road is in the middle of the desert. _

LIZ (VO): Five days back to Roswell, New Mexico and I already get caught up in the alien abyss again.

_ The camera shows the interior of Isabel's car; Max is behind the wheel with Tess in the passenger seat and Isabel in the rear, sitting behind Tess. A cell phone is connected to the charger and supported on the base, with the screen on. _

_ Michael's voice is heard through the cell phone. _

MICHAEL (VO): I think we should stop here.

_ Max nods, not answering out loud, and begins to slow down the car, pulling it toward the shoulder. _

_ The camera switches to the Jetta where Michael is driving, Maria in the passenger seat, holding the cell phone raised with her left hand, near Michael. Liz is sitting in the back, her body peeking between the two front seats. _

_ Michael slows down and parks on the shoulder in front of Isabel's car. _

_ We cut to: _

_ The 6 begin to get off the cars. _

LIZ (VO): Five days and we've already had explosions,  _ (the camera focuses on Max) _ reunions,  _ (we go to Maria and Michael) _ , alien possessions  _ (we focus on Tess) _ and ...  _ (the camera focuses on Isabel, who closes the door of the car and faces the other five of the group, in her face we read concern).  _ I don't want to say it, I don't even want to think about it.

_ We focus on Liz who looks at Isabel and sighs. _

LIZ (VO): Five days back in Roswell and I fear for my family and friends.

_ She closes the door and starts walking towards the middle of both cars, where the group is getting settled. Lighting comes only from the car lights. _

_ Liz keeps her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. _

LIZ (VO): But what scares me the most ...  _ (She looks at Max and smiles weakly at him) _ is that I would not change this life for anything in the world.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Road in the middle of the desert. _

_ Following up on the previous scene. The group is standing on the shoulder of the road, between both cars. _

MAX: Does everyone know their positions?

_ Michael, Tess and Isabel agree. _

MARIA  _ (surprised, to Michael) _ : Wait, are the four of you going inside?  _ (Looks at Max) _ Don't you need someone to be the look out?

MICHAEL: We are breaking into a military base, we need all our skills in action.

_ Maria stretches the sleeves of her cardigan and brings her right hand to her mouth, as a sign of nervousness. She walks over to Michael but stops before getting too close. She looks him in the eyes, worried. Michael watches her face. _

MARIA  _ (worried) _ : Michael ...

_ Michael reaches out his right arm and caresses Maria's arm with his hand. _

MICHAEL: I'll be fine.  _ (Smiles at her) _ I'll see you in a little while.

_ Isabel looks at the clock on her wrist. _

ISABEL: Come on, it's getting late and Alex needs our help.

_ Max and Tess nod and approach Isabel's car, to get in it. _

MARIA  _ (to Michael) _ : Good luck. We will be here.

_ Michael nods, smiles at her again, and walks off to Isabel's car, climbing into the passenger seat. Isabel is about to go but Liz calls to her. _

LIZ: Isabel!

_ Isabel turns her body towards Liz who walks the five steps that separate them. _

LIZ: Please bring him back.

_ Isabel looks at her for a few seconds. _

ISABEL: Don't worry, I'll bring them both back.

_ Liz looks at her surprised by her answer, wants to ask her what she meant by it, but Isabel smiles at her, turns around and quickly walks away to the car. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Isabel's car. _

_ Max is driving, with Isabel in the passenger seat and Michael and Tess sitting behind. They are approaching along the road to the military base. _

ISABEL: Okay, Tess, it's time.

_ Tess closes her eyes and grips the seat tightly as she concentrates. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Military base. _

_ The base is with almost all the lights off and there is no people movement, except at the surveillance posts. At the entrance, we see two young soldiers carrying weapons by the shoulders, looking with interest at the approaching car along the road. _

_ We see that it is Isabel's car with the group inside. One of the soldiers leaves the post and approaches the barrier, with total calm. He opens it and makes the typical greeting, allowing the car to enter the premises. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Interior of the car. _

ISABEL: I don't think I'll ever get used to her power.

_ Michael looks at Tess, who remains focused with her eyes closed. _

MICHAEL: What do you think they saw?

_ Max stops the car and looks at Michael in the rearview mirror. _

MAX: Come on.

_ Max gets out of the car. Michael takes Tess's hand, who opens her eyes and looks at him. _

MICHAEL: Are you okay?

_ Tess nods and gets out of the car. Michael and Isabel follow her. The four look at each other through the roof of the car. _

TESS: I feel perfect.  _ (Smiles) _ I could do this all day.  _ (Starts to walk to the base's emergency exit door) _ Let’s go.

_ Michael quickly follows her. Max and Isabel also follow her, but remain some steps behind. Max leans his body towards his sister and speaks to her under his breath. _

MAX: I see her too confident with her power, do you think I have to worry about that?

_ Michael and Tess enter the base through the emergency door. _

ISABEL  _ (intrigued) _ : Why? You think she's been using it on you?

_ Max looks at Isabel for a few seconds, who gives him a questioning look. However, Max does not answer. _

_ He takes the door handle and pulls it towards him. _

MAX: Come on, we must need to shut down the security system first.

_ We cut to: _

_ Interior of the military base - Corridor. _

_ The four aliens walk slowly down the lighted corridor, quite close to each other. Tess and Max are up front, with Isabel and Michael following behind. _

_ Tess closes her eyes and opens the palm of her right hand. A small light begins to shine on it. _

TESS: I am shielding us from human eyes, but it is vital that we destroy all cameras and recordings.

_ Michael sneaks between Max and Tess and walks away from them down the corridor. _

MICHAEL: I'll take care of it, just let me know when you find Alex!

ISABEL: Please don't blow anything up.

_ Michael turns his body towards the group, as he walks backwards and smiles. _

MICHAEL: You know I can't promise that.

_ We cut to: _

_ Corridor. _

_ Michael sneaks down the corridor; he has parted away from the group through another area of the base. We see some doors along the corridor, some of them with glass, allowing us to see inside the rooms. Other doors have signs on it. _

_ Michael approaches a door where we read "Security System" in white letters. The door has an identity detector to its left. Michael places his left hand on the detector, activating his power. A white light grows under his palm and the detector makes a small sound, turning on a green light and unlocking the door. _

_ Michael looks around, checking that no one is around him. He slowly opens the door and enters the room. _

_ Inside the room is a man, dressed in a soldier's uniform, sitting at a curved table. The room has the lights off and the lighting comes from the screens placed in front of the table, showing different parts of the base. _

_ Being the night, there is little activity and almost all the cameras show the empty base, except for a camera that focuses on a laboratory where there are two people working, and one of the cameras that shows the room with the spacecraft. Michael stands by the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, and looks at the cameras, focusing on the one showing the ship. Next to it, Alex is lying on the floor; he looks passed out. _

_ Michael raises his left hand and prepares to attack the man. He sneaks around the chair and finally we see the man’s front, who is asleep with his head down on the left side. Michael lowers his hand and stares in surprise at the scene, until he notices a white handkerchief on the table. _

_ He takes it and slowly brings it closer to his nose, smelling. A few centimeters before reaching his nose, he makes a disgusted gesture and moves the handkerchief away from his face. He looks at the camera that shows us Alex and smiles. _

MICHAEL: You clever bastard.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ Liz and Maria are standing next to the red Jetta. Maria is with her body resting on the hood of the car that still has the lights on, while Liz walks in front of her from one side to the other, clearly nervous. _

LIZ: How long has it been?

_ Maria looks at the clock in her left hand. _

MARIA: Half an hour.

_ Liz stops and looks up at her friend, visibly concerned. _

LIZ: Do you think we should call them?

_ Maria gets up from the car and walks towards her friend. _

MARIA: What’s up with you?

LIZ: What do you mean? I'm just worried.

_ Maria takes her by the shoulders and smiles at her. _

MARIA: Concerned about who?

_ Liz looks at her friend and doesn't answer. _

MARIA: They'll be fine. They said they will call when they leave the base to follow them with the Jetta. It's only been half an hour, Liz.

_ Liz looks down, dejected. _

LIZ: I know ...  _ (she lets go of her friend and walks to the car, sitting on the hood as Maria was before). _ It's just ...

_ She stops. Maria walks over and sits next to her. Liz leans her head on Maria's left shoulder. _

LIZ: Do you think we are stupid?

_ Maria laughs out loud. _

MARIA: Why do you say that?

_ Liz snorts. _

LIZ: Because not even a week has passed and look at where we are  _ (she raises her hands to point to the desert in front of her). _

MARIA: Back in the desert.

LIZ: At night.

MARIA: Waiting.

LIZ: For two men.

MARIA  _ (correcting her) _ : Two aliens.

LIZ: That will never be ours.

MARIA: We are indeed a couple of fools.

_ Both are silent, they sigh in unison and laugh out loud. _

_ We cut to: _

_ We hear the sound of a door being thrown open. Isabel appears in the hall where the ship is, followed by Michael and Tess. _

_ The lights on the base suddenly turn off, turning on the red emergency lights. Tess looks around and sees that the cameras are off. _

TESS: Michael did his part.

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : There is Alex!

_ Isabel points to Alex's body, lying next to the platform that supports the ship. The three quickly go down the stairs and run towards Alex. Isabel and Max squat down next to him. Isabel takes Alex by the head and supports it on her knees. _

ISABEL: Alex, Alex!

_ Max looks at Alex's burned arm. Isabel also looks at it. _

ISABEL: Do you think you can heal it?

_ Max nods, as he raises the torn sleeve up Alex's arm, exposing more of his burned skin. _

_ Tess looks from Alex to the ship. It begins to glow and emit a low, almost imperceptible sound. Max and Isabel take care of Alex, and they don't realize that Tess is moving away from them, walking towards the ship as if hypnotized by its colors. _

_ Tess stands in front of the ship, which shines and changes its drawings and letters. The low sound begins to be heard louder and louder. Tess raises her right hand and rests it on the ship. The pictures and phrases around her hand suddenly stop moving and the sound stops. _

_ Isabel adjusts Alex's body, resting it on hers. _

_ Alex shakes his head, as if waking up, but not yet opening his eyes. Max places both hands on Alex's arm and closes his eyes, concentrating. _

ISABEL: Alex?

_ Alex mutters something. A light begins to shine from Max's hands, activating the power to heal Alex's wounds. _

_ Alex mutters again. _

ISABEL: What are you saying? We don’t understand you.

_ Alex, still not opening his eyes, swallows hard. _

ALEX  _ (hoarsely) _ : Don't touch the ship.

_ Isabel looks at Max first, who has finished healing Alex whose arm looks like new, and then they both look up at Tess. _

_ The camera focuses on the area where she’s touching the ship, which has stopped glowing but now pods begin to detach from the ship, slowly growing on Tess's fingers. _

_ Max quickly gets up and runs to Tess. _

MAX: Don't touch it!

_ Tess turns her head to look at Max, but her eyes have changed color, being now completely black. _

_ Max stops before touching her and looks at her scared. _

TESS  _ (in a low, distorted voice, doesn't sound like her own) _ : Hello, Zan.

_ Isabel lifts Alex up by the waist and crosses her right arm around his neck. _

ISABEL: Max, we need to go! Now!

_ Max cautiously approaches Tess, who continues to look at him with black eyes and begins to smile. _

MAX: Tess ... 

_ The ship's pods continue to grow over Tess's hand, enveloping her. _

MICHAEL: What the hell are you doing ?!

_ Isabel turns her body with difficulty, carrying Alex on her back, and looks at Michael. Max turns his face to look at him too; Tess keeps looking at Max while smiling. Michael has just appeared in the room, having already accomplished his part of the mission. _

MICHAEL  _ (to Max) _ : We have to go!

_ Isabel begins to walk towards Michael, which is difficult because of Alex's weight. Michael takes Alex's free arm and crosses it around his neck, to help. He looks at the part of the ship and his face lights up for a second with wonder, curiosity and happiness to discover a part of his history. He then notices Tess's hand, where the pods have already passed the wrist and begin to climb up her arm. He stretches his left hand out of where a powerful light comes out that hits the ship, breaking it into several pieces. _

_ Tess falls to the ground with the wave of the explosion. _

MICHAEL: Let’s go!

_ Michael and Isabel move away from the scene towards the exit door, carrying Alex’s body between them. Max runs to Tess, who is on the floor surrounded by several pieces of the ship. _

_ He leans over her and helps her up. _

MAX: Are you okay?

_ Tess looks at Max confused. Her eyes are back to normal. _

TESS: What happened?

_ The two look at the wreckage on the ground. The ship parts no longer shine with the same power but we still see the drawings and the words slightly illuminated. _

_ Max looks up and searches around him as he finishes helping Tess stand up. He finds a piece of cloth on a table. He runs to the table, picks up the piece of cloth, and squats on the floor, wrapping around it a piece of the ship. _

TESS: What are you doing?

_ Max holds the fabric by wrapping the piece of ship tightly in his hand. _

MAX: Getting answers.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel. Interior. _

_ We are in a room at the W Hotel, but not Isabel's. The camera shows us a room similar to the one we have seen, but with the exact opposite arrangement. We continue towards the bathroom, which is with the door closed, and go through it. Inside the bathroom all the lights are on and William is standing in front of the vanity and mirror. _

_ Staring at his image in the mirror, he adjusts the sleeves of his shirt, folding and lifting them to near his elbow. _

_ We hear the sound of someone complaining and William looks down to his right. There is the shower, where we see Nasedo lying on the glass partition with his hands tied and a cloth over his mouth, preventing him from speaking. _

_ William looks at Nasedo, who complains again, shifting his shoulders to try to settle into the small space. There is a blood stain on his forehead. _

_ William finishes adjusting the sleeves of his shirt and goes to the shower. _

WILLIAM: How do you feel?

_ Nasedo opens his eyes and looks at him furiously. _

WILLIAM: Don't worry, this will all be over soon.

_ Nasedo says something but we cannot understand him with the cloth over his mouth. William sighs, slashes next to him, and gently removes the cloth. _

WILLIAM  _ (huffing) _ : What do you want?

_ Nasedo spits blood from his mouth. _

NASEDO  _ (in a broken voice) _ : They will kill you.

WILLIAM: I heard that your friends were here, but unfortunately it will all be over for you soon. They will see the truth.

_ Nasedo smiles ironically. _

NASEDO: She will never remember you.  _ (Pauses) _ We made sure of that years ago.

_ William clenches his fists furiously and breathes hard. He wants to hit Nasedo but he resists. He takes the cloth and places it over Nasedo’s mouth again, tying it tightly. _

WILLIAM: I don't care about your plans or your friends, I only care about her. I will make sure our enemies never touch her.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's House. _

_ The door of the house opens with a knock and the group quickly enters the house. Isabel and Michael enter first, holding Alex in their arms, followed by Max and Tess, and Maria and Liz. Liz, being the last, closes the door behind her. Isabel and Max place Alex on the couch, who sits down on it, visibly in pain. _

_ Tess sits in one of the chairs in front of the coffee table, looking at Alex. She places her elbows on her knees, leaning towards him, while she brings her hand to her mouth, biting her nails in a clear sign of nervousness. _

_ Michael moves away from Alex a little, going towards Maria and Liz who watch the scene a little from the outside. Max approaches Alex and stands at the place where Michael was. _

ISABEL  _ (to Alex) _ : How do you feel?

_ Alex nods as he puts his hands to his head. _

ALEX: Okay, but have a hell of a headache.

_ Michael looks at Alex and Tess interspersed. _

MICHAEL: What the hell happened there?

_ Max removes the piece of cloth with the ship from his pocket and throws it on the table. They all look towards the piece of ship, some surprised and others scared. _

MARIA: Is that ...?

_ Maria stops, not daring to finish the sentence. Isabel looks carefully at the piece of ship and begins to approach her with her right arm stretched out. _

_ Tess quickly gets up and stops Isabel. _

TESS: Don't!

_ Everyone looks at Tess. _

LIZ  _ (concerned) _ : What happened in there?

_ Alex lowers his hands from his head and looks up. _

LIZ: What is that?

ALEX: I think ...  _ (everyone looks at Alex) _ I think it's the communicating panel of one of the ships.  _ (Stares at Tess) _ Did you see it? Did you see the crash?

_ Tess nods. _

TESS: I saw much more than that.  _ (Pauses and looks at Max) _ I think I saw the other ships.  _ (Looks at Isabel and then at Michael) _ And there were hundreds of them.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's House. _

_ We are in the front garden of Tess's house. Maria is standing on the stones that lead to the sidewalk and the street. Her gaze is fixed on the sky, where a few stars are seen. She looks at the sky as if expecting to find something there. _

_ Michael leaves the house and walks slowly towards her, watching her with intention. He stops a few inches behind her, next to her left. Look at his face and then look up at the sky, where Maria continues to watch. _

MARIA: Is it true?

_ Michael looks down at Maria and watches her gently. _

MARIA: Are there really thousands of ships in the sky right now?  _ (Looks down and looks at Michael with fear) _ Waiting to attack?

_ Michael takes a few seconds to answer. He sits down next to her. _

MICHAEL: I’m sorry.

MARIA  _ (confused) _ : For what?

MICHAEL: For ...  _ (pauses. Shrugs) _ For everything.

_ Maria nods slowly and looks at the sky again. Smiles ironically. _

MARIA: I guess I should start living now. Before it's too late.

_ They both pause. _

MICHAEL: Do you want me to take you home?

_ Maria looks at the Jetta parked a few meters from the house. She hugs herself by rubbing her hands together for warmth. She shakes her head. _

MARIA: I don't want to be there now.  _ (Sighs and turns her face towards him). _

MICHAEL: Where do you want to go?

_ Maria thinks for a few seconds. _

MARIA: Anywhere, just get me out of here.

_ Michael nods. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's House. _

_ We are in the living room of the house. Alex is sitting on the sofa, in the same position as before, while Isabel sits on the coffee table in front of him. She takes his hands in hers and brings them to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. Alex smiles slightly at her. _

ISABEL: Are you sure you want to stay here?

_ Alex nods. _

ALEX: I'll be alright, I'm sure your brother will take care of me.

_ Isabel kisses his knuckles again. _

ISABEL: I just want to make sure-

ALEX  _ (interrupts her) _ : That I'm fine,  _ (smiles)  _ I know, and I am. He fixed my arm.

_ Isabel looks at him with concern. _

ISABEL: I'm talking about more than just your arm.

_ Alex looks down at his fully recovered arm and looks into Isabel's eyes again. _

ISABEL: I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.

ALEX: Please don't say that.  _ (Alex squeezes Isabel's hands) _ I joined the force because I wanted to, I entered that room because I wanted to, I touched the ship because I wanted to.

_ The two look at each other intensely. _

ISABEL: Call me if anything happens.

ALEX  _ (smiling) _ : I'll be fine. Please go rest.

_ Isabel leans over him and kisses his forehead. _

ALEX: We will worry about this tomorrow.

_ Isabel smiles weakly at him. _

ISABEL: Call me.

ALEX: You already said that.

_ They both laugh. _

ISABEL: I care about you.

ALEX: I know, but you shouldn't.  _ (Alex releases Isabel's hands and rubs his hands on his legs) _ I trained for this, I would fight for-

_ Isabel raises her right hand and with her index finger stops what Alex is about to say. _

ISABEL: Don't say it.  _ (Removes her finger from Alex's lips) _ I won't let you. I can't lose you, you are my best friend.

_ Alex smiles at her but with a hint of sadness. _

ALEX: I will call you first thing in the morning.

_ Isabel kisses him on the right cheek and nods at him, smiling. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's house interior. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Old friends", Jasmine Thompson. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1DYWwl31lmXa33zEtJ4bMt?si=PLZkzz4eRCuIlXd5dDbyMw)

_ We are in the house’s kitchen. Liz is standing in front of the counter, without her leather jacket, doing the dishes. _

MAX: You don't have to do that.

_ Liz drops a plate and turns her body to look at Max, startled. _

MAX: I didn't mean to scare you.

_ Liz stretches her left hand behind her body and turns off the hot water. _

LIZ: How is Tess doing?

MAX: She's fine, she's already gone to sleep.

_Liz moves uncomfortably, as she presses her hands on the counter._ _Max says nothing for a few seconds and approaches her, resting his arms on the central counter in the middle of the kitchen._

MAX: I'm so sorry.

LIZ: I chose to be here.

MAX: But… 

_ Max pauses, walks away from the center table and walks over to Liz. She catches her breath as he approaches her. He stands just inches from her. Liz looks at him expectantly. _

_ Max raises his right hand to Liz's face and takes a lock of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Liz closes her eyes and smiles slightly at Max's gesture. _

LIZ  _ (whispering, still with her eyes closed) _ : But?

_ Max gently caresses Liz's left cheek. She opens her eyes and looks at him expectantly. _

MAX: Being with me will always put you in danger.

_ Liz smiles as she brings her right hand to her heart area. He presses his hand over her shirt. _

LIZ: You can always save me again.

_ Max laughs softly as he strokes Liz's face. He brings his hand to her chin, lifting her face. They both look at each other in that position. _

MAX: I know it's too late for me to say this, but ...  _ (takes a few breaths, summoning courage)  _ I wanted to follow you, when you left ...

ISABEL: Max, I need to talk to you.

_ The music ends. _

_ Liz and Max are startled to be discovered standing so close together and quickly separate; Liz turning to the dishes she was cleaning and Max turning his body to the left to look at his sister. _

_ Isabel looks at the scene and laughs. _

ISABEL: Am I interrupting something?

_ Liz gestures to dry her hands on her jeans, despite being completely dry, and walks away toward the kitchen exit. _

LIZ  _ (nervous, speaks quickly) _ : No, of course not, I was just leaving. Is Maria already gone?  _ (She doesn't wait for Isabel to answer) _ It doesn't matter, I'll talk to her later.  _ (Breathes. She looks at Max and points her hand towards his back) _ I will just leave.

_ She looks at him for a few seconds, he also nods nervously and she turns away, withdrawing. Isabel rests her hands on her hip and looks at her brother with amusement. _

ISABEL: What happened here?

_ Max denies while smiling. _

ISABEL: If you want my opinion,  _ (Max looks at her seriously and she smiles at him) _ I'm starting to like her.

_ Max looks at her in surprise. _

MAX: What did you need?

ISABEL: Right. I have to go to Austin for a few days, I didn't say anything to Alex, so can you keep him between us?

MAX: Austin? Don't you think Alex will realize that you are not here to visit him?

_ Isabel huffs. _

ISABEL: I can't just stop my whole life for this, Max. I know it is important and it hurts to leave him alone, but I have already been absent from my work enough. It is only a matter of time until the papparazzis chase me through the streets of Roswell, and then it will be twice as complicated for us.

MAX: You know I don't like the life you lead.

_ Isabel shrugs her shoulders. _

ISABEL: I don't like the woman you chose for you, and yet I agreed to be by your side when you married her.

MAX: It is not the same.

ISABEL: Please, Max, can you take good care of him?  _ (Max nods, resigned) _ Call me if something happens, even the slightest thing.

_ Max approaches his sister and places his hands on her shoulders. _

MAX: You know I will. Take care of yourself, too. With Nasedo gone and our enemies nearby we don't know who we can trust.

_ Isabel nods with determination. _

ISABEL: I will be back in three days.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Exterior. Route 285. _

_ It is still night, but on the horizon we begin to see the flashes of dawn. A gray Ford pickup truck drives down the road, almost without crossing other cars. At the junction with  _ [ _ 1 Horse Road _ ](https://www.google.com/maps/@33.5841931,-104.5193192,3a,60y,90t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sqwmCyK6zRcEpEl965wGaNQ!2e0!7i16384!8i8192) _ it turns right. _

_ The camera shows us inside the car, where we see Michael driving and Maria in the passenger seat, staring at the landscape through the window. They are both silent while listening to soft music from the radio. _

_ Michael continues driving down the street for a few more meters; it has ceased to be pavement to be dirt. _

_ Maria's cell phone begins to vibrate. She lifts it from between her legs and looks at it nonchalantly. On the screen we can see the photo of Kyle, who is calling her. Maria cuts the call and turns off the cell phone. _

MICHAEL  _ (looking askance) _ : Everything okay?

_ Maria continues to look out the window. _

MARIA: It is really beautiful here. Everything looks so ... orange.

_ Michael laughs as he slows down to turn slightly to the  _ [ _ right _ ](https://www.google.com/maps/@33.5840869,-104.5002044,3a,75y,122.84h,93.35t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s1XjeufHAxt8cyfeEBcavtQ!2e0!7i3328!8i1664) _ to take another path, also dirt, through an open metal fence. _

_ Maria looks at Michael. _

MARIA: You were not lying when you said that your house was far away.

_ We cut to: _

_ Exterior. Dirt road. _

_ Michael parks the truck and turns it off. He breathes in. _

MICHAEL: Here we are.

_ Maria takes her bag and opens the door of the truck, getting down from it. The sun continues to appear on the horizon, giving an orange tint to the entire image. She walks around the truck toward the hood and is surprised to see the image on the other side. _

_ At the end of the dirt street we see a  _ [ _ house _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373271822/) _ with many window panels, built in stone and wood. Maria stands next to the car totally amazed at the view. _

MARIA: Michael…  _ (Michael looks at her, putting his hands in his jean pockets. Maria points to the construction) _ Is this the house you bought?

_ Michael shrugs and Maria walks to the door, up the big stairs. She turns and looks at him, arranging the bag over her shoulder. She smiles broadly at him. _

MARIA: It's incredible!  _ (She looks at the house once more and turns her body back to Michael) _ Are you going to show me inside?

_ We cut to: _

_ Interior of Michael's house. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "I wanna dance with somebody", Bootstraps. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4VXpBpn8rWoVBn9dGDgkME?si=tK8bwzI5SeK4PIrF7F-PxQ)

_ Maria enters through the open door and stops a few steps above the pallier. Michael enters behind her and slowly closes the door behind him. She looks around in amazement. The house inside maintains the same style as the outside; wood, glass, rock and desert. There is little furniture in sight but perfectly placed. _

_ Maria takes off her shoes with the force of her toes as she removes the bag from her left shoulder and places it on the high table by the door. In front of them we see a large light wooden staircase that leads to the first floor, and on the right an arch that separates the reception from the living room. _

_ She turns her face to look at Michael, smiling broadly, who nods. _

_ Maria walks away to the living room smiling, with Michael behind her. She walks slowly on bare feet, observing everything in her path. In the living room there are two gray sofas facing each other, separated by a coffee table. A large window to the right shows the courtyard and the desert, where there appears to be a pool as well, slightly illuminated by the sunrise. Maria puts her hands to her chest, hugging herself, as she inspects the room. _

_ Behind one of the sofas, there is an open black grand piano. Maria stops between one of the sofas and the coffee table, and raises her right hand to her mouth, in amazement. _

_ Michael stands behind her, between the coffee table and the other sofa. _

MARIA: Oh my gosh.

_ Maria focuses her gaze on the large  _ [ _ painting _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373271808/) _ hanging on the wall behind the piano. The painting is of the profile of a woman in gray with brushstrokes of different colors, reddish tones predominating. _

_ Maria points to the painting, still with her back on Michael. _

MARIA: That ...  _ (pauses, thinking) is _ that me?

_ She turns around and looks at Michael; her eyes are glassy, with tears about to fall. _

_ Michael nods slowly. Maria returns to observe the painting; she begins to cry. _

MARIA: It's beautiful ... When did you do it?

MICHAEL: It is the first painting I ever sold.

_ Maria turns her body again to face him. _

MARIA: But it's here.

MICHAEL: I bought it back.

MARIA: Why?

MICHAEL: Because it's you, Maria.  _ (She pauses. They both look at each other, she has tears on her face) _ It has always been you.

_ Abruptly, Maria pounces on Michael, having to climb onto the table to get closer. Jumping from the table towards him, Michael receives her in his arms, taking Maria underneath her legs while she hugs him by taking him by the neck. Michael pulls her close to his body and she plants his lips on his, arranging her legs around him. _

_ They begin to kiss passionately. _

_ Maria lets out a moan between the kisses, while Michael releases the breath he had held. _

_ Michael staggers backwards and falls onto the couch, with Maria on top of him. She eases herself up on her legs as they continue to kiss. _

_ He separates from her for a few centimeters. _

MICHAEL  _ (hoarsely) _ : Maria ...

_ She continues to kiss him on the face and neck. He tries to take her by the face to look at her. _

MICHAEL: Maria ...

MARIA  _ (lost in the moment) _ : What?

_ Michael takes Maria by the face and forces her to look at him. He swallows. _

MICHAEL: I can't do this.

_ The expression on Maria's face changes from happiness to pain, and she begins to move away from him. Michael notices her action and takes her by the shoulders. He smiles weakly at her. _

MICHAEL: That's not what I meant ...

MARIA  _ (hurt) _ : So what did you mean?

_ Michael drops his hands down her shoulders into her arms, stroking her. He follows his hands with his gaze. _

MICHAEL: What I mean is that I can't do this right  _ now _ , because I can't share you.

MARIA: Share me?

_ Michael looks up at her body, observing every detail, until he reaches Maria's eyes. He sighs. _

MICHAEL: Maria ... I want to be with you. Everything I have done all these years has been to become a man worthy of you  _ (pauses). _ But if I'm finally with you after so long, I want it to be real  _ (Maria's eyes fill with tears again). _ I don't want to share you with anyone, I don't want to be the other man ... I want to be the only one for you. Forever.

_ Maria moves her body further away from Michael's and quickly stops. She walks away towards the door. Michael gets up from the sofa and follows her. _

MICHAEL: What are you doing?

_ Maria, without looking at him, puts on her shoes. _

MARIA: I need to go.

_ Michael looks at her confused. _

MICHAEL: Why?

_ Maria finishes adjusting her shoes and takes her bag. _

MARIA: I just need to go.

_ Michael snorts, obfuscated. _

MICHAEL: Okay, let me take you home.

_ Maria shakes her head, keeping her eyes down. He tries to take her by the elbow but she rejects the contact. _

MICHAEL: Uber doesn't come here.

_ Maria adjusts her bag over her shoulder and starts crying loudly. Michael slowly approaches her to hug her. She resists at first but finally lets herself be taken into his arms, hiding her body and face in his chest. _

MICHAEL: What are you feeling? Talk to me.

_ He kisses her on the top of her head. _

MARIA  _ (between sobs) _ : This is too much.

_ Maria puts her arms around Michael's back, finally hugging him back. _

MARIA: I've been thinking about this moment for years and-  _ (stops) _ .

_ Michael strokes her back, kissing her on the forehead. _

MICHAEL: And?

_ She looks up and looks at him. The little makeup she was wearing has run down her tears. Michael wipes her right cheek with his thumb. _

MARIA: And I ...

_ Maria stops, looking for words. Michael finishes cleaning her face and smiles at her. _

MICHAEL: Come on, let’s get you home.

_ Maria looks him in the eye for a few seconds; she looks for some words to say but cannot find them. She just nods. _

MICHAEL  _ (smiles at her) _ : You can think about this for as much as you want,  _ (he caresses her right cheek again) _ take all the time you need ... I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere,  _ (pauses and smiles again) _ this time.

_ Maria gives him a little laugh. Michael kisses her nose and separates her from his body, opening the door of the house. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Interior of the W Hotel. _

_ Isabel walks down the hall to her room. She is wearing the same clothes as in the previous scenes, so we understand that it is early morning or dawn, and Isabel is just back. _

_ She stops in front of her bedroom door and opens her bag looking for the card to open the door. The door to the next room opens and William quickly leaves it. He looks to his right and is pleasantly surprised to see her. _

WILLIAM: Good morning!  _ (Isabel looks up just when the door is unlocked) _ Are you going to breakfast too?

_ On Isabel's face we notice the tiredness of the night without sleep. She smiles weakly at him. _

ISABEL: Hey, how are you?

_ William begins to approach her. _

WILLIAM: Are you okay?

_ Isabel opens the door to the room but leans her body on the frame, without entering. _

ISABEL: I'm just a little tired,  _ (runs her hands over her face) _ I haven't slept all night.

_ William stops in front of her, under the door. _

WILLIAM  _ (looks at her worriedly) _ : What happened?

_ Isabel leans her head on the door frame and closes her eyes. She takes a deep, long breath in. _

_ Isabel is about to answer but William pounces on her, placing his right hand on Isabel's forehead. She, still with her eyes closed, faints and William holds her around the waist with his left arm, while keeping his right hand tight on her forehead. _

_ We see a small light under his hand. _

WILLIAM  _ (smiles) _ : Everything is fine. I got you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Maria's House. _

_ The door opens, the house inside is dark, except for the light that comes from the television. Maria enters and is about to turn on a light when she is startled to notice Kyle lying on the couch with a beer in his hand, watching a movie. _

_ Maria drops the keys from the scare and closes the door behind her. _

MARIA: You scared me.

_ Kyle slides into the chair, but doesn't turn to look at her. _

KYLE: You finally came back. I haven't heard from you in 24 hours.

_ He raises his hand where he holds the remote control and changes the channel. Maria walks to the chair. _

MARIA: And you are in the same position in which I left you.

_ She surrounds the chair and faces it. Kyle still doesn't look at her. _

KYLE: Where were you?

MARIA: Rescuing Alex.

KYLE: I called you.

MARIA: And I didn’t answer you.

_ Kyle finally looks up and looks at her, defiant. Take a sip of his beer. They both look at each other, challenging each other with their eyes. Maria sighs. _

MARIA: Kyle,  _ (pauses) _ I don't think this is working anymore.

_ Kyle does not respond. _

MARIA: We are hurting each other.

_ Maria waits to see if Kyle answers anything, but he continues to drink from his beer. _

MARIA: I really care about you, Kyle, but I'm no longer happy in this relationship.

_ Kyle finishes his beer and gets up from the couch. He walks towards Maria, approaching her. He takes a deep breath and squints his eyes. _

MARIA: Kyle ...  _ (places his hands on Kyle's chest) _ Can you say something, please? Don't you feel the same way?

_ He drops his bottle onto the floor; it bounces off the carpet. He walks away from the living room, hitting Maria on the shoulder while passing by. _

KYLE: I'll be out of here in an hour.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Interior of Maria's house. _

_ Maria enters the kitchen; She is dressed in a large Metallica T-shirt, gray shorts and goes barefoot. As she walks to the cupboard, she holds her hair up in her hands to fit it into a high ponytail. She opens one of the cupboard doors and stands on tiptoe to take a glass of wine. _

_ Then she opens the refrigerator with her free hand and scoops out a white wine. She closes the door with her foot and walks away to the living room with both objects in hand. _

_ In the living room, she goes to the cabinet where the music equipment is, places the wine bottle on the shelf for a second and presses "play" on the equipment screen. we start to hear the music through the speakers. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “The chain”, Fleetwood Mac. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7he4qvZ2bSTX0YzNVIkm11?si=l8qGrZzkTu66bK32OH2ilQ)

_ Maria begins to move to the rhythm of the music. She picks up the bottle from the shelf, brings the beak to her mouth, biting the cork to remove it with her teeth. She spits out the cork to the ground and serves a generous amount of wine, while she continues dancing. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Interior Isabel's room. The music continues. _

_ Isabel is lying on the bed of her hotel room; the bed is unmade and she is wearing the same clothes as before. She appears to be passed out on the bed. _

_ William sits on the edge of the bed, looking at her fondly. He runs his hand down her arm, caressing her. _

WILLIAM: I am so happy to have found you.

_ His hand goes up Isabel's arm, her chest, her neck, her face. He finally reaches her forehead and places her hand there again. He closes his eyes and the same light as before comes out from under his palm. Isabel remains immutable. _

WILLIAM: So many years have passed.

_ He opens his eyes and smiles. _

WILLIAM: This time I will make sure nothing separates us. Ever again.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's House. The music continues. _

_ We are in the kitchen of the house, where we see Tess doing the dishes. Suddenly, she lets go of the plate in his hands, which falls onto the pot and breaks into several pieces. She stands still, paralyzed, for a few seconds as her eyes go black. _

_ She rotates her body and walks away to the living room. Her steps seem mechanical. She leaves the kitchen and stands in the living room, looking around her. _

_ The room is slightly illuminated by the light that comes from the kitchen. Tess observes all the elements of the room, until she focuses her black eyes on Alex, sleeping on the sofa. She walks slowly towards him, her steps lifeless. She stands by the sofa, fixing her black eyes on Alex. _

_ She turns his face slightly to the left, inspecting him. She leans her left knee on the sofa, being careful not to wake him, bringing her body closer to his. She brings her hands to Alex's neck, surrounding him, and begins to squeeze hard, stopping his breathing. _

_ Alex begins to cough. He opens his eyes and looks at Tess with terror on his face. He starts fighting with his arms to get her off him, but he can't. _

ALEX  _ (choppy, with difficulty) _ : Tess ... no ...

_ We cut to: _

_ Maria's House. _

_ Maria continues dancing to the rhythm of the music while drinking her wine. _

_ The camera slowly moves away from the room, out the window, showing a wide shot of the house. It continues to rise, showing the city and finally the sky, with very few stars. _

_ Lights begin to shine in the sky, flickering. They are clearly not stars. There are more and more each second. They blink intermittently. _

_ End of episode. _


	5. The ties that bind us

_ We open with a blank screen and the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. The image slowly fades to show us a  _ [ _ room _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/248612841912726119/) _ ; It has two complete glass walls through which we see the sea, the beach and a small cliff. _

_ It is daytime and the sun is shining in full force. _

_ Isabel is sleeping on the bed, on top of the sheets and a white blanket. She opens her eyes slowly and begins to look around her, while lifting her body up on her elbows. _

_ She looks at a closed door, then at the only night table where there is one plant, and on the balcony. _

_ She gets out of bed slowly. _

ISABEL: Hello?

_ She waits for someone to respond but we only hear the sounds of the waves. _

_ She walks to the glass door that opens onto the balcony, which is half open. Seagulls are heard as Isabel pushes the door to open fully, and goes out onto the balcony. _

_ The balcony railing is made of glass as well and to the right we see a staircase, also with a glass railing, that leads to the beach. Isabel rests her hands on the railing and looks down at the beach, watching with intrigue and confusion. Below, on the sand, we see a blonde girl looking at Isabel. From a distance we cannot distinguish who she is, but she is the only person on the beach. _

_ Isabel moves away towards the stairs and begins to climb down, approaching the girl. _

ISABEL: Hello!  _ (Approaches her as she goes downstairs) _ Can you tell me where I am?

_ The girl simply looks at her, standing where she is. _

_ Isabel finishes approaching her and lets out a small cry of surprise. The camera focuses on the girl, who is Isabel as a child, approximately at 6 years old, as we have seen her just out of the alien pods. The girl smiles at her. _

GIRL: Welcome.

_ Isabel looks at her with intrigue and amazement. _

ISABEL: You ...  _ (points to her) _ you ...

GIRL  _ (smiles) _ : I am you, you are me.

_ Isabel looks around, at the deserted beach except for the two of them, at the radiant sun and the clear sky. _

ISABEL: I know this place. I have been here before.  _ (The girl nods, Isabel stares at her again) _ This is  [ Bali ](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Balangan+Beach/@-8.792266,115.1212226,17z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x2dd245140b1ef427:0xe2467e776335e53e!8m2!3d-8.7920478!4d115.1234172) ,  _ (confused) _ , am I in Bali?

GIRL: Yes, and no.  _ (Pauses) _ I am your conscience, Isabel, and these are our memories.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Inside Tess's house. _

_ We return to the same scene that we saw in the previous episode. Tess is on top of Alex, with black eyes and hands on his neck. Alex struggles to breathe and to remove her hands from his neck. A light appears on the scene, hitting Tess and throwing her on the coffee table and the floor. _

_ Max runs to the couch where Alex begins to cough, managing to breathe again. _

MAX  _ (agitated and scared) _ : Alex! Are you okay?

_ Max sits next to Alex and helps him sit up on the couch . _

TESS: What just happened?

_ Tess sits up, leaning on the coffee table with her left elbow, and bringing her right hand to her head. Her eyes are back to normal. Max looks at Tess in terror. _

MAX: You were attacking Alex! You almost killed him!

_ Alex places his hand on Max's chest, reassuring him. _

ALEX: It wasn't her.

_ Max and Tess look at him in surprise. _

TESS  _ (scared) _ : I was attacking you?

_ Alex nods. _

ALEX: But it wasn't you,  _ (to Max)  _ it was her eyes. They were black again, as they were with the ship.

_ Tess begins to cry and shake her head. _

MAX: Tess,  _ (she looks up at him, full of tears) _ do you remember anything? Do you know why you were doing this?

_ Tess shakes her head faster and faster. _

TESS: This is not me, I swear!

_ Alex sits down on the edge of the sofa, approaching her. _

ALEX  _ (calmly, smiles weakly at him) _ : I know. He knows.

TESS  _ (anguished, between tears) _ : What is happening to me?

_ Alex places her hand on Tess's shoulder, trying to calm her down. _

ALEX: I think you've been…  _ possessed _ by something.

_ Tess pulls back, away from Alex's touch. _

TESS: This is not me.

_ She begins to walk towards the door of the house. Max quickly gets up from the sofa. _

MAX: Tess, what are you doing?

TESS: This is not me.

_ Tess takes the door handle, opens it, and runs out onto the street. Max quickly goes to the door, wanting to follow her, but looking through it, Tess is gone. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Beach. _

_ Isabel walks along the seashore with the girl next to her. Both are dressed in white clothes and go barefoot. Isabel looks around, unable to believe what she is seeing. _

ISABEL: I don't understand, why am I remembering Bali particularly? I came here just for work.

GIRL: These are our memories from another life.

_ Isabel stops dead in her tracks. The girl walks two more steps and also stops, seeing that Isabel is no longer by her side. She turns to face her. _

ISABEL  _ (confused) _ : Is this Antar?

GIRL  _ (nodding) _ : When we were sent to Earth, the Council made sure that we kept our memories in case we ever came back. To recognize our families, friends ... remember our history and know how to return and rule.  _ (She pauses and turns her face to the left, towards the cliffs) _ But the raw memories were incompatible with a human body, so they had to be altered so that our minds could process them.

ISABEL: When did that happen?

GIRL: Before we were sent to Earth, the Council had already been in this world.  _ (Looks at Isabel again) _ So they took elements known to humans and adapted them. Every memory of our life in Antar is engraved in our minds, but twisted so that it does not seem so strange and we reject it.

_ Isabel thinks for a few seconds. _

ISABEL: What am I supposed to remember?

_ The girl looks through her right shoulder, into the distance. Suddenly, out of focus, we see a man also dressed in white. Isabel follows the girl's gaze and brings her hand to her forehead, covering her eyes from the scorching sun. She ties to focus but cannot see the silhouette clearly. _

GIRL  _ (still looking towards the man) _ : We are remembering the day we met him. It was on a beach, on a calm day like this, illuminated by two suns.

ISABEL: The day I met Rath?

_ The girl looks back at Isabel. _

GIRL: The day you met Kivar.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's parents' house. Liz's room interior. _

_ She is sitting on the bed that is still made, with her back against the wall. She has her diary open and resting on her legs, where she writes with enthusiasm. The window that opens onto the terrace is half open, to let in the slight summer breeze. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Footprints”, Molly Kate Kestner _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6W1WqOE3Wd5AnZbL149Xfy) _. _

_ Two taps are heard in the window; Liz looks up and is surprised to see Tess on the terrace, looking at her through the window. Tess's eyes are red with tears and her face is stained with dirt and makeup. _

_ Liz is startled to see her and drops the pen, which falls onto the bed. She closes the notepad quickly. _

TESS  _ (in a low voice) _ : I didn't know where else to go.

_ Liz gets out of bed and walks slowly towards her. _

TESS: Isabel is out of town. Michael is not answering me.  _ (She starts crying) _ And I have no friends.

_ Liz stands in front of Tess, through the window and opens it. _

LIZ: It’s okay.

_ Tess falls forward, resting her head on Liz's shoulder and she cuts her off in a hug. _

LIZ: You are here. You are safe.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Terrace. _

_ Music: Following up on the previous scene. _

_ Tess and Liz are sitting on the deck on two opposite chaise lounges. The light in the room is off but small red and white pendant lights have come on, illuminating the scene. Tess is wearing a gray diver and they both have cups of tea in their hands. She has stopped crying and has wiped her face, but she looks tired and embarrassed. _

TESS: I don't know why I did it, why I attacked Alex, I don't remember anything.

LIZ: I'm sure Max will understand.

_ Tess gives Liz an intense look. _

TESS _(denying)_ : You didn't see his face, Liz. He was like _(pauses, looking for the word)_ _disappointed_ in me. But I swear to you that I would never hurt Alex, I would not hurt any of you. It's not what I want! I never wanted that.

_ Liz reaches out and places her hand on Tess's knee. She gives it a little squeeze. _

LIZ: I know.  _ (Smiles weakly at her) _ I have to admit, it has taken me years to understand your side of the story, but I do now.

_ Tess smiles at her too. _

TESS: You don't know what that means to me.

_ Liz nods and lovingly presses her knee again. Then she removes her hand. _

TESS: I just hope Max reacts as well as you do.

LIZ  _ (puzzled) _ : Why shouldn't he believe you? It wasn't you, it was the ship or whatever's in it that you touched.

_ Tess shakes her head. _

TESS: He won't ... I know him well.

LIZ  _ (smiling) _ : And he knows you.

TESS  _ (serious) _ : No. He knows  _ you. _ You are everything to him.  _ (Pauses, Liz looks at her with tight lips) _ Max can lie to himself over and over again saying that he chose to be with me, but I know the truth ... I always have. You are the only person he trusts, Liz. The only person he really trusts.

_ Liz stares at her wordlessly. She takes the tea to his mouth and takes a sip, thinking. She then slowly lowers the tea onto her lap and looks at the cup. _

LIZ: I’m sorry.

TESS: You don't have to be.

_ Tess smirks, while also taking a sip of her tea. _

TESS: You are being good to me, when I have been nothing but rude.

_ Liz raises her left shoulder and grimaces with her mouth to her side. _

LIZ: We were young.

TESS: And stupid.

_ They both laugh and then sigh. _

LIZ: You can stay as many nights as you need.

TESS: Thanks. Again. I don't know where I would have gone if it wasn't for you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's house. Interior. _

_ We are in the kitchen of the house. It maintains the same aesthetic that we have already seen; large rooms, many windows, wood and stone. Michael is standing in front of the center counter, where there is a second faucet and sink. In front of him, on the counter, there is a cutting board and different types of vegetables. _

_ He places a carrot on the cutting board, smiles, and raises his left hand over it. A white light shines in the palm of his hand and he removes it; the carrot has been cut in perfect julienne style. He raises the board and places the freshly cut vegetable in a bowl. _

_ He's about to grab a bell pepper to do the same when we hear the bell ring. _

_ Michael looks up puzzled at the open kitchen door. He scrubs his hands on his pants as he walks, leaving the kitchen toward the hallway that connects to the entrance hall. _

_ As he approaches the door, we notice him tense his body. On the other side of the glass that surrounds the large dark wooden door we see Kyle, looking inside the house with a mocking smile on his face. _

_ We started listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Uh-Oh", Electrocute _ ](https://open.spotify.com/embed/track/2jJej52VxmZiZqWrgpJqoh) _. _

_ Michael rests his hand on the latch, takes a deep breath and lowers it. Slowly he opens the door and Kyle settles on the porch to face him. Michael is shocked to see a tall, stocky young man standing behind Kyle, whom we have never seen before. _

_ Michael has a surprised and suspicious expression on his face, while Kyle smiles broadly at him. _

KYLE: Hi Michael,  _ (he turns his body slightly to the left, picking up a baseball bat passed to him by the young man) _ How are you feeling?  _ (Michael stares at the baseball bat and then at the young man behind Kyle) _ It's a beautiful house you have here.

_ Michael stands with his right hand resting on the open door, saying nothing. Kyle pokes his head through the frame. _

KYLE: Can we come in?

MICHAEL: I don't remember inviting you.

_ Kyle plays with the bat in his hand and smiles at him ironically. _

KYLE: I think it's best if you let us in.

_ Michael hesitates for a few seconds, finally opens the door all the way, moving to the right to let Kyle and the young man inside his house. The young man enters first, followed by Kyle, who stops for a few seconds in front of Michael as he passes in front of him. _

KYLE  _ (whispering) _ : Don't even think about trying something strange.  _ (He points to the young man with his head) _ You don't want my friend here to find out what you are.  _ (Stares at Michael) _ Unlike me ... he can't keep a secret.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Maria's house. Interior. _

_ We are in the kitchen, where Maria is leaning on the counter, waiting for the kettle on the fire to reach the boiling point. _

_ On the small kitchen table are two cups of tea, a second Japanese-style kettle, and cookies on a plate. Maria is staring blankly, her left arm crossed over her body and her right hand in her mouth, which is half open. She seems lost in thought. She runs her thumb over her lower lip and smiles, remembering something. _

_ We hear a knock on the kitchen door as the kettle begins to screech. Maria returns from her thoughts and turns off the stove. _

MARIA  _ (with her back to the door) _ : It's open!

_ The knock on the door is heard again and finally the door opens slowly. Max peers inside. Maria grabs a handle to lift the kettle and turns around, facing Max. She smiles at him. _

MARIA: Hey! Come, come in, come in.  _ (Walks to the table with the kettle in hand) _ Tea is almost ready.

_ Maria lifts the lid off the Japanese teapot and begins to pour the hot water inside. Max enters the kitchen and closes the door behind him. He looks around, he feels a little uncomfortable. He keeps his hands inside his pockets. _

_ Maria finishes pouring the water into the Japanese teapot and turns her body towards him. _

MARIA  _ (laughing) _ : Are you going to stand there all day?

_ Max smiles shyly at her and she walks away to the counter, leaving the kettle on the stove. _

MARIA: You are the one who wanted to talk to me, so  _ (pauses) _ sit down and talk.

_ Max laughs and walks over to one of the chairs by the table, while Maria does the same. Max looks at her and thinks, but he doesn't dare say anything. Maria laughs. _

MARIA: Come on, Max, it's me. You know you can talk to me about anything you want. Especially after the last year of school where the only thing that came out of your lips was " _ Liz _ "  _ (says this last word with a mocking tone). _

_ Max laughs awkwardly and she begins to serve the tea. _

MAX: I need to talk about the future.

_ Maria almost drops the teapot in surprise but gets back on time. She finishes serving in the cups and places the kettle on the table, carefully on the platter. _

MARIA: About what future?

MAX: My future. My present, my past, everything.  _ (Sighs) _ I want to talk to you because I need someone to understand me.

MARIA: Tess can't understand how you feel?

_ Max denies fervently. _

MAX: Neither Isabel nor Michael can understand how I feel, and even less Tess.

_ Max takes a deep breath. _

MAX: I need to know that all these years have not been in vain.

MARIA  _ (confused) _ : Which years?

MAX: All of them.  _ (He pauses and then begins to speak quickly) _ Finishing high school, going to college. Choosing Law School because I needed to choose  _ something _ ... something that would help me occupy my time on Earth because I never had the opportunity to really wonder  _ what I _ wanted to do with my life. Having to choose  _ Vanderbilt University _ instead of Virginia because it was closer to Roswell. Because Nasedo said we should be close. Being with Tess-

MARIA  _ (interrupting him) _ : Because Nasedo and a supposed destiny said so.

_ Max stands halfway with the cup to his mouth. He fixes his gaze on Maria's. He takes a few seconds and then nods. Maria slides her right hand over the table and brings it closer to Max. She places her hand on the fingers of Max's left hand. _

MARIA: Do you love her?  _ (Max doesn't answer) _ I'm asking Max ... not Zan the King, or whatever his name is. Nor to the image that Nasedo painted of you.  _ (Pauses again) _ I'm asking the real Maxwell Evans  _ (inspires). _ Do you love Tess? Do you want to be with her?

_ Max stares at her intently for a few seconds. He plays with the cup of tea while he thinks. _

MARIA: I know that's the question on your mind.

MAX: I-  _ (stops, with his mouth open). _

_ Maria looks at him firmly. He raises his cup of tea and takes a sip. _

MARIA: Do you know where she is right now?

MAX  _ (nodding) _ : She’s at Liz's house. She spent the night there.

MARIA: I know you're dying to go to Liz's house now, but the question is ... do you want to go because Tess is there? Or because you want to see Liz?

_ Max takes a sip of his tea. Does not answer. _

MARIA: I don't know why you put yourself in such a pedestal, Max. Michael and Isabel did not follow Nasedo's orders  _ (laughs) _ . The apple fell far away from the tree with them.  _ (she puts the cup down on the table and looks at him seriously) _ Why should it be special with you? Why do you force yourself to do something that you clearly don't want to do?

_ Max nods slowly. _

MARIA: What do you think will happen if you don't follow a rule? You followed absolutely everything they asked you to do these years until here, and we are still in danger.

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. _

MARIA  _ (puts her right hand to her chest) _ : I don't want to make you feel bad ... but Isabel seems quite happy with her life  _ (shrugs) _ and I don't see anyone forcing her to fulfill her destiny with Michael.

_ Max looks down at the table. _

MAX: I ...  _ (pauses) _ I don't know how to fix this.  _ (Looks up at Maria) _ How to go back in time and do things right.

MARIA: You don't need to go back to anything.  _ (Stretches her hand out to Max's and shakes it) _ You just have to live your life the way you want it. Without thinking of anyone else other than  _ you. (Smiles at him) _ It's time for you to finally choose the life you want to live. Of being a little selfish.

MAX: Maybe ...  _ (closes his eyes). _

_ Both are straddle when they hear the sound of glass breaking outside the house. They straighten up and look up at the kitchen window. We hear the sound of another glass breaking, this time louder. Maria stands up and draws one of the curtains, so that she can look through the window. _

MARIA  _ (looking out) _ : Oh, god.

_ Max stands up and runs to the door, opening it quickly. The sound of footsteps on glass and some screams are heard. Maria follows him. _

_ Max leaves the house followed by Maria. The street is calm; We see houses in a style similar to Maria's, all with one level, some with cars parked in garages or along the sidewalk. Max walks over to Maria's red Jetta that is parked along the sidewalk. Maria follows behind. _

_ We hear Maria's muffled scream. Max freezes. _

_ The camera focuses on the Jetta; all its windows are completely broken, it has dents on the hood and various other parts of the car. _

_ Maria brings her hands to her mouth and stifles a sob. _

_ Max looks at the car, totally surprised. He turns his body towards Maria. _

MAX: What the hell?

_ Maria is staring at the car. Her eyes fill with tears and she begins to cry. Max turns to the street, looking at the various houses in the neighborhood. _

MAX: Someone must have seen something.

_ A cell phone starts ringing. Max reaches into his jean pocket with his right hand, while Maria walks slowly towards the car with her face full of tears. _

_ Max answers the call, bringing the cell phone to his ear. _

MAX: Hi, Michael.  _ (His face instantly changes to a worried expression) _ Sure. Yes, I understand. I'll be there in half an hour.  _ (Stares at Maria, who looks up at him, surprised) _ Do not move.

_ He lowers the cell phone, finishing the call. _

MAX: We need to go. Michael needs us.

_ Maria nods. On her face we can see the fright, surprise and anguish of everything that is happening. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Interior of Liz's house. Her room. _

_ The room is silent; We see Liz sleeping in her bed, under the covers and the duvet. Next to the bed, on the floor on the right side, there is an open sleeping bag resting on a yoga mat with a small pillow. _

_ The sound of a faucet closing from the bathroom is heard and Liz adjusts herself on her bed, moving her body to the side of the door, but does not wake up. _

_ The bathroom door opens and Tess comes out, wrapped in a bright green towel and with her hair down and wet. _

_ She looks up at Liz and, noticing that she is sleeping, stands on the door frame looking at her. She watches her for a few seconds; we do not notice any expression on her face. Grabbing her towel tightly with her right hand so it doesn't fall, she walks slowly towards Liz, who continues to sleep. _

_ Tess stops by the bed and continues to watch her, paying particular attention to her face. She smiles slightly as she analyzes Liz's features. _

_ She raises her left hand and carefully brings it to Liz's face, where a lock of hair has fallen covering her eye and cheekbone. Tess slowly reaches out her hand and takes the strand of hair and runs it behind her ear. She smiles slightly. She is going to withdraw her hand but hesitates for a few seconds; Finally, she places hers on Liz's cheek, stroking her gently. _

_ Liz moves in dreams and Tess quickly withdraws her hand, running to the bathroom. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Black screen. Silence. _

WOMAN: Isabel?

_ Slowly noises begin to be heard; people walking, elements colliding. _

WOMAN: Isabel, are you alright?

_ The image begins to clear, as if someone is opening their eyes. The image gradually gets focused and the sounds become sharp and distinguishable. We see Isabel reflected in a mirror, sitting in a high chair with a red-haired makeup artist next to her. On both sides there are other models sitting, being ready. _

_ The makeup artist looks at her with a blush and brush in her hands. Isabel blinks a few times and looks around. _

ISABEL: What?

_ The makeup artist looks at her strangely. _

MAKEUP MAKER: Do you want me to call your agent? Have you taken any drugs?

_ Isabel stares at the woman and looks at her in surprise. _

ISABEL: Where am I?

MAKEUP MAKER  _ (surprised) _ : Are you seriously asking me that?

_ Isabel turns her body in the chair, looking around, thinking, slowly understanding the situation. _

ISABEL: We're in Austin, getting ready for the show with Taylor Swift, right?

_ The makeup artist raises an eyebrow. Isabel laughs nervously. _

ISABEL: I’m sorry, I took sleeping pills yesterday, maybe they’re still doing some effect on me.

_ The makeup artist nods, but without believing the story. _

MAKEUP MAKER: What do you think of the color?

_ Isabel quickly observes herself in the mirror and gets up from her chair. _

ISABEL: It looks beautiful, thanks.  _ (She takes her cell phone from the small table and walks away) _ I need to get some air.

_ Isabel quickly walks away from the makeup artist and the models. _

MAKEUP MAKER  _ (yelling after her) _ : Where are you going ?! We still need to do your hair!

_ Isabel pushes open the emergency exit door of the room and rushes outside. It is still daylight outside and the sky is clear. Outside the building we see a retinue of people working to prepare a large outdoor area for a show. A little further there is a stage with a catwalk that extends almost the entire length of the property. Around the catwalk there are a hundred tables and high chairs, which are decorated with white tablecloths and pink flowers. _

_ Isabel breathes raggedly; she is agitated and nervous. She brings her right hand up to her neck, feeling for her pulse and trying to calm her breathing. She looks around her totally bewildered. _

ISABEL  _ (muttering) _ : How the hell did I get here?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's House. Door. _

_ Max and Maria are standing on the front porch of Michael's house, waiting for the door to open. They are dressed in the same clothes as the previous scene and they look anxious; Maria wears her makeup smeared and her eyes are red with tears. A backpack hangs on her right shoulder. _

_ The door opens and Michael appears on the other side. Both Max and Maria cry out in surprise at seeing him; Michael wears a torn and bloodstained shirt and has a swollen and black eye; his lower lip is split. We notice a grimace of pain on his face as he opens the door. _

_ Maria puts her hands to her face. _

MARIA  _ (worried) _ : What the hell happened to you?

_ Michael shoots an angry look at Max, who shrugs. Then he looks at Maria and tries to smile, but his face hurts. _

MICHAEL: I'm fine.

MARIA  _ (furious) _ : What do you mean  _ fine _ ?  _ (Looks at the blood on Michael's shirt) _ Is that your blood? Are you hurt?  _ (Michael looks down at his shirt while shaking his head. Maria stretches out her body to look inside the house, where there are several broken items scattered on the ground. She quickly enters the house) _ Who did this?

_ Michael and Max stay where they are while Maria quickly enters and goes to the living room, observing the damage around her. _

MICHAEL: I asked you not to tell her anything, I don't want her to know who did this.

MAX  _ (serious) _ : Her car was wrecked.  _ (Michael opens his eyes in surprise. He quickly turns his face to see Maria in the distance and grimaces. Max places a hand on his shoulder) _ She's fine, just a little scared ... no one touched her. But I think it was the same person who smashed your face and your house to pieces.

_ Michael nods. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Michael's house. Living room. _

_ Michael is sitting on one of the sofas, with Max sitting on the opposite. Maria has sat at the coffee table between the two, facing Michael. Next to her she has placed her backpack, which she opens quickly. From inside she takes out a medicine bag. While opening the medicine bag, she addresses Michael. _

MARIA: I need you to take off your shirt  _ (she takes some gloves from the medicine cabinet and starts putting them on) _ , I need to see if you have any cuts.

_ Michael carefully removes his shirt because of the pain. Maria stops midway through putting on her gloves and lets one drop to the floor in surprise. She looks at Michael's body with an expression of complete surprise and desire. _

_ On Michael's torso we see various tattoos; the drawings start at his ribs going up his chest towards his shoulders and forearms. Most are in black with a few in color, pastel shades predominating. His body has changed over the years, becoming more toned now. Between the tattoos we see some bruises that are starting to appear. _

MARIA  _ (stammering) _ : How- when- when did that happen?

_ Max stifles a laugh. Maria closes her eyes and lowers her head. She takes a deep breath, opens her eyes and bends down to find the glove. She quickly looks at Michael's torso, looking up at his face and blushing. _

MARIA: Well, you're not cut, but I need to touch you.  _ (She takes off the glove that had been put on and rolls both over the kit) _ . To make sure you don't have any broken bones.

_ Maria and Michael look at each other intensely for a few seconds. Finally, he nods without saying anything. _

_ She slowly leans over him and approaches with trembling hands. She stops a few millimeters before touching his body. Maria looks him straight in the eye. He closes his eyes and nods. She places her hands on Michael's ribs gently. He takes a deep breath and his breath falters. Maria tries to stay focused on the task of feeling Michael out. _

_ Max clears his throat, uncomfortable with the situation. _

MAX: How is he?

_ Michael winces as Maria runs down his torso. Finally she brings her hands to his face and takes him by the chin, observing the wounds on his face. _

MARIA  _ (to Michael) _ : You have two broken ribs, how did this happen?  _ (Michael does not answer) _ Who hurt you?

_ Michael evades Maria's gaze and picks up his shirt, putting it on quickly. He looks at Max through Maria's shoulder. _

MICHAEL: You can heal my ribs, but no touching my face.

_ Michael and Max stand up and he nods. Max approaches Michael, surrounding the coffee table on the opposite side to Maria. _

_ Maria stands up too, quickly, and fixes a furious glance on Michael. _

MARIA: Are you going to tell me who did this to you?  _ (Michael does not answer)  _ It was someone human, right?  _ (Max places his hands on Michael's shirt) _ Is that why you won't let Max heal your face?  _ (Pauses)  _ Was it Kyle?  _ (Max stops before beginning his power. Neither respond. Maria begins to sob) _ Please tell me, was it him?

_ Max drops his hands. Michael gulps, taking courage and looks at Maria. _

MICHAEL  _ (nodding) _ : He brought a friend, someone who doesn't know about us.  _ (Maria gasps, raising her hand to her mouth) _ He wanted me to suffer,  _ (pause) _ that Max couldn't heal me so easily.

_ Max places his hands on Michael again and closes his eyes, concentrating on his power. Maria closes her eyes and lets out a few tears. _

MICHAEL  _ (to Maria) _ : I'm sorry ...

_ Maria nods, still with her eyes closed and drops onto the coffee table. Max finishes healing Michael's ribs, opens his eyes and walks two steps back. _

_ The three are silent, each looking at a different point. Finally, Max speaks. _

MAX  _ (to Maria) _ : Do you want me to take you home? Call Liz?

_ Maria denies, her head hidden in her hands. _

MARIA  _ (between her fingers) _ : I can't believe it.

_ Max places his hand on Michael's shoulder. _

MAX: Are you feeling better?  _ (Michael nods and stretches his arms, testing his ribs. Max quickly looks at Maria and looks back at Michael) _ Call me if you need anything.  _ (Smiles at him) _ Even if it's to fix that awful face of yours.

_ Michael punches him friendly on the belly and Max makes a lying gesture of pain. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Austin, Texas. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Wildest dreams”, Taylor Switf _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3fVnlF4pGqWI9flVENcT28?si=_T0u-o4_TsexRw1lRjYETQ) _. _

_ The Austin night is hot and clear. We are at the event that Isabel has attended; we hear loud music in the background. The recital and parade seem to be over and now people are strolling between the tables, taking photos with the official photographers, having drinks and eating canapes offered by the waiters. _

_ Isabel is dressed in a two-piece semi transparent  _ [ _ dress _ ](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/773985885935216295/) _.  _ _ She takes a picture with another young woman posing with a wide smile; when the flash goes off Isabel's face too, and she sneaks quickly through the crowd. Passing a waiter, she takes a glass of champagne from the tray and drinks half the contents in one go. _

_ She continues walking, away from the crowd of people. Suddenly, she stops with the champagne flute halfway to her mouth. She watches a few meters away beyond her; the camera follows her gaze where we see William dressed in a dark blue suit and pants, white shirt and no tie, talking to a woman and a man. Isabel gulps down the rest of her drink, places the empty glass on a table, lifts her gown with her left hand, and walks quickly to William. _

ISABEL: You. Save me. Now.

_ William shifts the concentration from the conversation he was having towards Isabel, who is holding him by the left arm. He looks at her in surprise but smiles at her. _

WILLIAM: Isabel! How are you?

ISABEL: Are you working?

_ William nods. _

WILLIAM: Yes, but I already got all the interviews I needed.

ISABEL: Can you come with me?

_ William takes a step away from the group, who looks at him strangely as they continue talking among them. _

WILLIAM  _ (whispering) _ : Are you alright? Do you want me to call someone?

ISABEL: I'm fine, I just need to get away from this tumult for a little while.  _ (Pauses. Gently squeezes his arm) _ Be with a familiar face.

_ William nods. _

WILLIAM: Sure  _ (smiles at her) _ . Let me say goodbye to some colleagues and I will be with you shortly.  _ (Winks at him) _ I know of a perfect place.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Interior of Tess's house. Living room. _

_ Alex is sitting on the couch, a bag open on the coffee table. She is folding clothes and putting them inside the bag. _

_ The door opens and Tess enters her house. She leaves the keys on a high table by the door and stops when she sees Alex. He gets up from the couch. _

TESS: Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you.

_ Alex smiles shyly at her. _

ALEX: This is your house.

_ Tess walks slowly towards him. She stops a few steps from the couch. _

TESS: I'm so sorry I attacked you.

ALEX: It wasn't you.

_ Tess looks down sadly. _

TESS: Everyone seems to understand that, except Max.  _ (Pauses) _ Have you seen him?

_ Alex denies. _

ALEX: He left early in the morning and has not returned yet.

_ Tess looks up at Alex's bag and points to it. _

TESS: Are you leaving?  _ (Alex nods) _ I guess it’s for the best, it's dangerous to be with me right now.

_ Alex walks a few steps with his arms outstretched, but stops a step early. He does not know what to do, if to hug her, touch her shoulders. _

ALEX: You shouldn't think like that.

_ Tess sighs. She looks him straight in the eye. _

TESS: Thanks. For all.

_ Alex shrugs his shoulders. _

ALEX: It is my duty to protect the country from evil forces.

_ Tess laughs out loud. Start walking towards the kitchen. _

TESS: Do you want a beer before you go?

ALEX  _ (smiling) _ : Sure, but only if you stay away from the piece of the ship.

_ Tess looks at him with a gesture of fury but playful. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Interior Michael's house. Living room. _

_ The scene is illuminated by two floor lamps placed on opposite sides of the room. The light is dim. _

_ Maria is sitting on one of the sofas, with her feet on it and her knees raised, while she hugs a cushion tightly. She stares at the painting hanging on the wall. _

_ Michael enters the living room, with two cups of tea in hand. He walks to the sofa and places one of the cups on the coffee table. _

_ Maria wears the same clothes as before, but Michael has changed his shirt. His battered eye has worsened, becoming more purple and swollen. _

MICHAEL: Chamomile tea. Your favorite.

_ Michael sits next to her with his cup of tea in hand. Maria continues to stare at the painting. _

MARIA: I can't believe what Kyle did.

_ Michael brings the mug to his mouth and blows on the hot drink. _

MICHAEL: He only broke a couple of things in my house, it was actually the other one who hit me.  _ (Smiles wryly) _ I didn't expect him to be so smart as to bring a friend so I couldn't defend myself.

_ Maria stares at Michael. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. _

MARIA: He destroyed my car. I mean,  _ (squeezes the cushion furiously) _ I didn't see exactly who it was but I'm sure it was his doing.

MICHAEL  _ (surprised) _ : The Jetta?

MARIA  _ (between tears) _ : It was the last thing I had left from my mother. He knew what that car meant to me.

_ Michael leaves the tea on the coffee table and sits down on the couch so they can look at each other. _

MICHAEL: I'm sure Amy will understand.

_ Maria closes her mouth by sticking her lips together tightly. Her chin trembles and she lets the tears fall. Michael watches her first in surprise until he understands the reason for her expression. _

MICHAEL: The other day ... when you said that you had  _ inherited the car (pauses, takes a deep breath) _ . You didn't mean to say that she had given it to you, but that-

MARIA  _ (interrupting him, nods) _ : She died two years after you left Roswell.

MICHAEL: What happened?

MARIA: Cancer.

_ Michael opens his mouth several times to say something, but doesn’t feel encouraged. Maria wipes the tears from her face with her hand. _

MARIA: You couldn't have done anything.

MICHAEL: But Max-

_ She quickly places her hand over Michael's mouth, shutting him up. _

MARIA: No. She was not your responsibility.

_ Michael takes Maria's wrist, placing her palm over his mouth and kissing her twice, gently. Maria closes her eyes and he, with his free hand, wipes the tears from her face. _

MICHAEL  _ (speaking on Maria's hand) _ : I’m so sorry.

_ She smiles weakly. Michael lowers Maria's hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. _

MICHAEL: I promise I will take care of you from now on.  _ (She opens her eyes and looks at him intently) _ I know I can't make up the lost years, but I'm here now ... I won't go anywhere, I promise.

MARIA: I know.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Exterior of the Crashdown Café. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “To build a home”, The Cinematic Orchestra _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6LK4QAJzm6wPWITxSftVhG?si=Acbl5GTYSI-LJwsYCULYFg) _. _

_ The street is deserted and silent. The Café sign is still on and the scene is illuminated by it and the street lights. Liz is dressed in the Cafe waitress uniform, including the antennas, cleaning the outside tables and setting the chairs on top of them. _

_ We hear a few steps and see Max walking down the sidewalk with his hands inside the front pockets of his corduroy shorts. Liz hears him just as she has finished turning the last chair, takes the yellow cloth in her right hand and looks up. She smiles at him when she sees him. _

LIZ: Out for a night walk?

_ Max stops in front of her and watches her from head to toe. He nods without verbally responding. Liz points to the cafe behind her. _

LIZ: Do you want a drink?

_ Max nods. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Interior of the Cafè. _

_ The music has stopped. _

_ Liz opens the door and enters the Cafè. She walks to the counter playing with the rag in her hand. _

LIZ: Do you want a beer or are you up for something stronger?

_ Max doesn't answer and stands in front of the door, which closes slowly behind him. Liz realizes that he is no longer following her and turns around, puzzled. She raises an eyebrow while looking at him. _

LIZ: Are you okay? You haven't said a word.

_ Max swallows hard and takes two steps forward. _

MAX: I wasn't prepared to see you dressed like that.

_ Liz blushes and looks down, smiling like a schoolgirl. She leaves the rag on the counter and reaches for the headband. Max steps two steps closer to her. _

MAX: No, please.  _ (Liz stops with her hand on her headband and looks at him again) _ Don't take it off.  _ (Liz slowly lowers her hand, resting it on the bar)  _ You look beautiful.  _ (They both look at each other for a few seconds. Max looks away from Liz towards the kitchen for a second.) _ I've fantasized about seeing you in that uniform again for years.

_ Liz turns her face and follows Max's gaze toward the kitchen. She Blushes. She runs her hands down her skirt, nervous. _

MAX: I shouldn't be saying these things.

LIZ: No, it's fine.  _ (Smiles) _ I have to admit that I've thought about that night in the kitchen for a long time too.

_ Max smiles and walks over to the counter, sitting down at one of the high tables. Liz, standing on the opposite side, opens the fridge for drinks, taking two jugs of beer. _

LIZ: So,  _ (pauses nervously) _ Tess spent the night here.

_ She turns around and places the beers on the counter. Max nods as he takes one of the bottles by the beak and opens the lid with his powers. He hands it to Liz. _

LIZ: She's a good girl.

_ Max looks at her in surprise, while removing the lid of the second jug with his powers. Liz lifts her bottle to toast with him and laughs at Max's expression. _

LIZ: I know,  _ (takes a sip of her drink) _ I'm surprised myself to be saying this. But I've had years to think ... to write, about you and me. About her and your destiny.

_ Max drinks from his beer. _

LIZ: Until finally I didn't have anything else to write or think about.

MAX: And that's your conclusion?   
LIZ: I mean ...  _ (looks down, looks at her hands and thinks)  _ it was very difficult for me to stay away from you.  _ (Looks up and looks at him sadly) _ My heart broke into a thousand pieces when I left you on that mountain. And then it broke a thousand times more for every day you didn't come after me. I blamed her first, because if she had never appeared, you and I would still be together.  _ (Shrugs) _ But that was not the truth. The truth is that you chose her ... because that was what you had to do. It wasn't Tess's fault… it was yours. And so I got mad at you.

MAX: I had no choice, you must-

_ Liz holds up a hand in interruption. _

LIZ: I'm not mad anymore,  _ (smiles) _ at least not with you.

_ Max laughs. Liz drinks from her beer. _

MAX: And who are you mad at?

_ Liz snorts and thinks, looking up at the ceiling. _

LIZ: At life, at the Universe.  _ (Looks at Max) _ At the forces that made us cross and then separate. But I don't blame Tess, not anymore.

_ Max drinks from his beer. _

MAX: She tried to kill Alex.

_ Liz leans her elbows on the bar table and settles, leaning toward Max. _

LIZ: I know, she told me everything last night, and I really believe her when she says she doesn't remember anything that happened, that she wasn't the one who attacked him. Why don't you want to believe her? Stranger things have happened in our lives.

_ Max pauses. _

MAX: Because I don't want to be the King anymore. I no longer want to be the just, the wise, the good one that everyone asks me to be.

_ Liz takes Max's hands in hers. _

LIZ: You can be a King and have flaws at the same time. No one ever asked you to be perfect.

_ Max looks down at their hands and laces his fingers with Liz's. Max keeps his eyes fixed on his fingers, stroking her hand with his right thumb. _

_ We start listening to the continuation of: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “To build a home”, The Cinematic Orchestra _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6LK4QAJzm6wPWITxSftVhG?si=Acbl5GTYSI-LJwsYCULYFg) _. _

MAX: I ... _(pauses, searches for words while continuing to stroke Liz)_ I want to do this right. _(Squeezes Liz's fingers with hers)_ I want to do _us_ good. I want to make my own decisions for the first time.

_ He looks up at Liz, whose face is inches from his. He looks her in the eye for a few seconds and looks at his antenna band. _

MAX: What do you say, antennas?

_ Liz laughs and looks down at her hands. She sighs and closes her eyes. _

LIZ: You don't know how many times I dreamed of this moment.  _ (She opens her eyes and stares at him) _ But-

_ Max looks at her in surprise and moves an inch away from her. _

MAX  _ (interrupting her) _ : But?

_ Liz removes her hands from Max's and pulls her body away from him, too. _

LIZ: But if we want to do this right, I need you to fix things with Tess first.  _ (Max lowers his shoulders, dejected) _ She is not the enemy. She's a good girl who has always felt like an intruder until you chose her, Max  _ (pauses). _ If you feel lost... imagine her, who has heard only one thing since she was born.

_ Max sighs. _

MAX: I hate to say it, but you're right.

LIZ: You owe her the truth after so long.  _ (Liz smiles and squeezes his left arm lovingly) _ Believe me, she can handle it.

_ Max picks up the beer bottle and takes a long sip of the drink. _

LIZ: I won't run away, Max.  _ (Liz also takes a sip of beer) _ I’m not doing that twice.

_ The two laugh and clash their bottles. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's House. _

_ We are inside Michael's house, in a room that we have not seen so far. It is located on the second floor but on the opposite side of the house from the pool and patio, since the huge windows (which decorate one of the long walls) look out onto the desert. Through the window we see the immense darkness and the stars. _

_ The room is a studio and there are a large number of canvases of various sizes leaning against and between the wooden walls, as well as sketches of drawings strewn across the floor. _

_ Some paintings keep the same style as the one we have seen hanging in the living room, while others are abstract or slightly show a landscape or structure. _

_ Michael is standing next to a high chair, his torso and arm leaning on a large canvas, about ten feet high. His injured eye is already completely black, with dark purple halos around it. Blood no longer flows from his split lip. _

_ Both he and Maria are in the same clothes as before, but they are both barefoot. Maria walks around the room, among the paintings and drawings, stepping slowly on the protection of the floor. _

_ Michael does not have a painter's palette or a brush in his hand, and the colors come out directly from his fingers, as he is using his powers. Maria stops in front of some small pictures, of silhouettes of women similar to the picture in the living room, but notoriously not her. _

_ She gently runs her fingers through them. _

MARIA: How many pictures of me have you painted?

_ Michael answers while continuing to give "brushstrokes" on the  _ [ _ canvas _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/384565255676918699/) _. _

MICHAEL: In the beginning it was the only thing I could draw. But after selling that first painting I destroyed all the drawings and paintings I had.

_ Maria turns around quickly, totally bewildered. Michael continues with his back on her, as he is concentrating on the light blue hues on the canvas. _

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : Why?

_ Michael steps away a few inches and looks at what he has so far. _

MICHAEL: For the same reason I bought the painting back.  _ (He starts painting again) _ Because I can't bear the idea of someone else seeing you the same way I look at you.

_ Maria gasps and blinks in surprise. She brings her right hand to her mouth and bites the nail of her index finger. She walks slowly over to Michael and sits down on a high stool next to him. Michael glances at her and smiles, raising the right corner of his mouth. _

MARIA: Do you think Max and Liz's relationship was better than ours?

_ Michael stops his paintings and looks at her strangely, raising his right eyebrow. _

MICHAEL: No, why?  _ (Maria does not answer) _ Do you think that?

_ Maria opens her legs and places her feet on the wood that connects the legs of the stool. She sits on it by placing her hands between the free space between her legs. _

MARIA  _ (nodding slightly) _ : Yes? No?  _ (She puts her hands to her face, covering herself in shame)  _ I don't know?

_ Michael walks over to her and grabs her by the wrists, forcing her to lower her hands and look at him. _

MICHAEL  _ (smiling slightly) _ : Maria ...

_ Maria blushes. _

MARIA: It's just that-  _ (pauses) _ They've always had this  _ connection _ , those  _ flashes _ every time-  _ (gulps) _ they were together.  _ (Looks down, embarrassed) _ And we never had that.

_ Michael laughs, takes Maria by the chin and forces her to raise her face to look at him. _

MICHAEL: Is that what worries you?  _ (Maria nods slightly) _ That I never had flashes of cupcakes dresses?

_ Maria laughs. _

MICHAEL: Yes, I know all about it.

_ Michael releases Maria's chin and lowers his hands towards her legs, placing them on top of them. _

_ We start listening to: _ _   
_ _ Music:  _ [ _ “Code blue”, The-Dream _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/17YVl4TzNHQlHIyokvt1TD?si=v8NTLVPKT5awX11S1EsBZg) _. _

MICHAEL: The way I see it, it's the complete opposite. Max used his powers on Liz to save her ... and that generated the flashes and probably a bond that can never be broken.  _ (Shrugs) _ In a sense, they have no choice but to be together, because that  _ force  _ will always draw them in.  _ Michael starts stroking Maria's legs. _

MICHAEL: But with us ...  _ (he pauses and smiles at her, raising the right corner of his lip) _ We choose to be together, among all the beings on this planet  _ (Maria laughs) _ . And that is what makes us special.

_ Maria's eyes begin to fill with tears. She looks away for a few seconds at the painting Michael was working on. She looks him back in the eye and a tear escapes her. _

_ She brings her hands to the edge of her shirt and raises it over her torso, taking it off. Michael is shocked by Maria's act and steps back, cautious. _

MARIA: Paint me.

_ Michael continues to look at her in surprise. Maria gets off the bench and takes off her jeans; she stands in only her underwear in front of him. _

MARIA: I want you to paint me again.

_ Michael slowly approaches Maria and stands in front of her, almost brushing her body. He raises his left hand and brings it to Maria's neck, where he rests his ring and index finger. Maria closes her eyes and opens her mouth, letting out a moan of unexpected pleasure. Michael begins to run his fingers down Maria's neck, leaving a few lines of fluorescent paint on Maria's body with her powers, the tips of his fingers glowing. He moves down to her chest, where he stops, right on top of the bodice fabric . Maria opens her eyes and looks at him full of desire. _

_ Michael withdraws his hand, looks down at Maria's body and raises his right hand, placing it on Maria's waist. He begins to do the same with that hand, leaving lines of paint all over her belly. _

_ Michael steps away a few inches, watching Maria and the marks he has left on her body. They look at each other longingly for a few seconds. _

_ Abruptly, Michael pounces on her, grabbing her waist to lift her. Maria responds by hugging him with her arms and legs, entwining them behind his back. Michael crushes his mouth over Maria's, kissing her with fervor and passion. _

_ He begins to walk towards the door of the room, wanting to leave the room, while they continue kissing, between moans and sighs. He holds her with one hand on her buttocks and the other resting on her back; Curves, lines and different drawings come out of his fingers that grow and grow on Maria's skin. _

_ They finish exiting the room. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Austin, Texas. _

_ We are on a rooftop overlooking the buildings of the city. The place seems to be a bar, which is currently closed; we see a long bar table with pendant lights of which only half are on. The space is quite wide, with chairs and metal tables of different colors placed in a spaced way. The edges of the bar are of an iron railing, facing the horizon and the buildings. _

_ The lighting comes from the few lights on the bar and the city lights. It appears to be on the 20th floor or higher. _

_ The door leading to the stairs opens and we see William pushing on it and letting Isabel pass first. Isabel finishes climbing the stairs, lifting the dress with one hand and carrying a bag of food in the other. Isabel walks to the center of the bar and looks around in amazement. She leaves the bag on one of the tables and turns to William, who closes the door behind him. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : This place is beautiful!  _ (Looks at the buildings) _ Is it a  _ speak-easy _ ?

_ William walks to the bar table while nodding. _

WILLIAM: A very good friend owns it. It's Austin's new night sensation.  _ (Surrounds the bar and bends down to open a refrigerator)  _ Lucky for us, it is closed for a few days as they’re renovating the building.  _ (He stands up raising a bottle of champagne, which he shows to Isabel with a smile) _ What do you think about tacos and champagne?

ISABEL: Nothing has sounded so good before.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Rooftop in Austin, Texas. _

_ We continue the previous scene. _

_ Isabel and William are leaning on the rooftop railing, looking out at the landscape. Isabel finishes chewing, wipes her mouth with a napkin and places it on the table behind them. _

ISABEL: Those were the best tacos I've ever eaten in my life.

_ William laughs and leans across the table, pouring two glasses of champagne. On the table there is another bottle already empty. Isabel takes one of the glasses she hands him. _

WILLIAM: I'm glad you liked them.

ISABEL: How do you know Austin so well?

WILLIAM: I went to the University here  _ (he pulls his jacket to show a  _ [ _ pin _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/363665738659256950/) _ of some orange ox horns) _ Long horn for life!

_ Isabel spits out the champagne she just had from the fit of laughter, and wipes her chin from the drink. _

ISABEL: Please tell me you introduce yourself like this to girls. It would make my day.

_ William smiles as he takes a sip of champagne. _

WILLIAM: Why?  _ (He approaches Isabel, leaving his arms inches apart) _ Is it working?

_ William and Isabel look at each other. He smiles at her and she responds with another smile for a moment, but finally turns her gaze to the buildings. She takes her drink and sighs. _

WILLIAM: Do you want to tell me why you wanted to get away from the show?

_ Isabel inspires, closes her eyes and denies. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Wait”, M83. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Prs4p7iVZxODcO62NIiA6?si=5olsEzcPSquw8m1JtnSXdA)

WILLIAM: Do you want to talk about something else?

_ Isabel opens her eyes and sighs again. _

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ : It seems useless.  _ (William looks at her curiously but does not speak, to let Isabel gather courage) _ The smiles, the clothes, the pictured...  _ (shrugs)  _ all this, for what?

WILLIAM: I don't know, a means to an end?  _ (Smiles at her) _ When I went to college I didn't do it because my dream was to write about fashion and music, but it pays me well.  _ (He kocks his shoulder on hers, amicably) _ Which in this economy is a miracle.

_ Isabel laughs and leans her elbows on the rail. _

ISABEL: I think I want to quit. This is not me, it has never been me. I just wanted to do something that would get me out of Roswell quickly ... and easy. But-  _ (stops). _

WILLIAM  _ (after a few seconds that Isabel has not continued talking) _ : So who are you?  _ (Isabel turns her face to look at him) _ What do you want?

ISABEL: That's the thing,  _ (smiles sadly) _ I don't know. I don't know who I am or what I want… I don't even know how I should feel.

WILLIAM: Well ...  _ (moves over to Isabel) _ Can I help you with that? Find out who you are?

_ Isabel reflects William's movement, until both are mere inches from each other again. _

ISABEL: I do know one thing I want to do.

_ William smiles playfully. _

WILLIAM: And what is that?

_ Isabel closes the distance between them, kissing him on the lips. William receives and accommodates her, turning Isabel's body so that it fits between his legs and he can take her tightly by the waist, pulling her towards him. Isabel responds by putting her hands around William's neck, taking him with passion. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Beach. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ We are back on the beach in Isabel's memory. We see her standing on the sand, this time she is alone without the company of her as a child. Isabel is observing the silhouette of the man in the distance. She begins to approach him, first walking and slowly increasing her speed until she is jogging towards him. The silhouette of the man begins to clear, although still with his back to her. But, already with the clarity of the image, we began to notice the dark color of his skin. _

_ Isabel stops a few feet from the man. Her breathing is ragged, between the rush there and the nervousness of finding out who he is. The man turns arounds slowly, revealing himself to be William. Isabel looks at him dumbfounded. _

WILLIAM: Finally.  _ (Smiles)  _ It took you too long to get back to me.

_ Isabel thinks as she looks at him in surprise. She opens her mouth to say something, but when she is about to make the first sound, we cut the image to a black plate. _

_ End of episode. _


	6. When the truth hunts you down

_ We open with: _

_ Day - Bali Beach. _

_ We are in the same house that we have seen in Isabel’s memory. The day is clear, not a cloud in the sky, and the sun is shining brightly. _

_ Isabel is on the balcony, in a white summary  _ [ _ dress _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/489414684504032562/) _ , barefoot. She puts her hands on the glass railing and looks at the landscape thoughtfully. William walks out of the house onto the balcony, also dressed in white clothing. He wears riviera-style pants and a short-sleeved shirt. _

_ He approaches Isabel, standing next to her, resting his elbows on the rail. He contemplates the landscape. _

WILLIAM: It's a beautiful beach ...  _ (looks at Isabel and smiles at her) _ But it doesn't compare to the place where we met.

_ Isabel looks at William; her face changes to puzzlement. _

ISABEL: I don't understand ...

WILLIAM: That's why we are here, Vilandra, so I can help you remember.

ISABEL  _ (disgusted) _ : Please don't call me Vilandra.

_ William smiles at him and makes a small bow. _

WILLIAM: Okay. Isabel.

ISABEL: When did you get here? How did you find me?  _ (She pauses, looking at him confused) _ Did you arrive with the ships? Is your whole life a lie?

_ William laughs. _

WILLIAM: One step at a time, Isabel.  _ (He inspires and gently places his right hand on Isabel's left. She quickly lowers her gaze to the point of contact, but does not remove her hand) _ First, let me tell you a story ...

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. Inside. _

_ Background music:  _ [ _ "Run away with me", Carly Rae Jepsen. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1VKTdQTrcP0cMdySaCEj7F?si=jUoEQJd9TemMDquMtUEW9A)

_ The cafe is quiet, with only a few tables with customers. Liz is sitting at the bar wearing her uniform; In front of her is her open computer and she is typing some things into it. _

_ A thud is heard and Liz is startled. Next to her we see a fairly large gray box. Liz looks up, and from across the table bar, we see Tess in a red  _ [ _ dress _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/514325219942068346/) _ , her hair tied back in a ponytail and a small brown satchel across the front. _

_ Liz watches her, looks down at the box and then at her. _

LIZ: Is this a gift for me?

_ Tess slaps her hands on the lid of the box. _

TESS: It's my wedding dress.

_ Liz stumbles and falls off the chair. She holds onto the bar and looks at Tess totally shocked from behind it. Tess leans on the bar to look out at Liz. She laughs when she sees her almost scattered on the floor. _

TESS: No, no, no, no, no. I'm not giving it to you.  _ (Liz stands up and wipes her face with her hands) _ But that would be funny, right?

_ Liz laughs nervously. _

LIZ: Yeah ... very funny.

_ Liz straightens her hair and sits down on the sidewalk again. _

TESS: Actually, I'm going to sell it. But that's not why I came here.

LIZ  _ (curious) _ : Oh?

_ Tess sighs and sits down on one of the stools. _

TESS: I need a job.

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : A job?  _ (Tess nods. Liz points to her chest, actually pointing to her uniform) _ Here?

TESS: I need to do something with my time. Occupy my mind.

LIZ: But don't you have a law degree?

_ Tess looks at her sadly. We hear the distinctive sound of the Cafe door opening. They both look towards it, where we see Max who has just entered. He scans the place and looks at Tess and Liz, he is surprised to see them together. Liz looks at Tess, who looks down sadly. _

LIZ: Oh, I see.

_ Tess turns her body around and confronts Liz. _

TESS: I need to be someone outside of Max.

LIZ  _ (nodding) _ : Of course. You can start tomorrow morning.

_ Tess smiles widely, visibly happy. Liz looks up at Max, who walks slowly to one of the tables furthest from where they are. Along the way, he watches them between surprised and intrigued. _

_ Liz looks down at the box in front of her. _

LIZ: But please don't leave this here.

_ Tess laughs, takes the box in her arms and gets up from the chair. _

TESS: I owe you one.

_ Tess walks away with her box to the table where Max is standing, waiting for her to join him. He places the box and his wallet on the table and sits on one of the chairs. Max shifts his gaze to Liz, who is busy typing on her computer, clearly seeking to avoid his gaze. _

MAX: I don't think I will get used to seeing you too together.

TESS: Well, you will have to, because it will start happening more often.

_ Max looks at Tess puzzled and moves the chair opposite her, arranging it for her to sit down. _

MAX: So ...

_ Tess sighs. _

TESS: So…  _ (they both look at each other for a few seconds. Tess laughs and looks at the box on the table) _ I guess I don't need this anymore.

_ Max looks at the box and takes a few seconds to understand what it is. _

MAX: Tess ... I- I'm so sorry.

_ Tess denies while smiling slightly at him. _

TESS: I'm not mad at you.  _ (Shrugs) _ Or maybe I am, I still don't know.  _ (She sighs and stares at Max) _ What I do know is that I was fooling myself into thinking this wedding was real.

_ Max reaches out to grab Tess’ hand but regrets it at the last minute. _

TESS: It was never meant to happen.  _ (Max looks at her sadly while nodding slightly) _ And I know you don't want to be with me, you never wanted to.  _ (Smiles sadly at him) _ But you did it anyway.

MAX: I ...  _ (pauses, looking for the words) _ I don't know what to say.

TESS: You don't have to say anything. I'll be fine ... in time.  _ (Sighs and reaches out to Max, palm open) _ But now I need my house keys back. I need to find out who I am outside of you, and I need to do it alone.

_ Max reaches into his pants pocket with his left hand and draws a bunch of keys from them. He places them on Tess's palm, who closes her hand. _

TESS: Thanks for understanding.

_ Tess puts the keys inside her bag. _

MAX: So this is it?

_ Tess laughs. _

TESS: Of course this is not  _ it _ , Max, how can you think that?  _ (Laughs again) _ We are in this whole business together, but that doesn't mean we have to be  _ together _ . We still need to know what fell from the sky, what the piece of ship that is in my house means and what happened to me.  _ (Looks at him with dismay) _ You know I didn't really mean to attack Alex, right?

_ Max nods. _

MAX: I know ... now.

_ Tess smiles shyly at him. _

TESS: I will pack your things and send them wherever you tell me.  _ (Shrugs) _ Or you can pick them up, as you like. You never left too many things in my house, anyway.

_ Max looks at her sadly. _

MAX: Tess ...  _ (sighs) _ I need you to know  _ (pauses, Tess looks at him expectantly) _ that I care about you ... very much. And I never wanted to hurt you.

_ Tess takes Max's hands. _

TESS: I know.  _ (Looks at Liz, who has turned away from the computer to deliver an order of hamburgers and drinks at a table)  _ But not enough.  _ (Turns to Max and sighs) _ I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, Max. You let me into the group, into your family ... you welcomed me when nobody else trusted me.  _ (Tess smiles at him) _ I'm really grateful for that.

MAX: You will always be a part of this group.

_ Tess smiles wryly. _

TESS: I would like to think that.

_ She withdraws her hands from Max's. They both look at each other for a few seconds, _

MAX: We will find out what's going on, I promise.

_ Tess smiles slightly. _

MAX: Have you had ...?  _ (He pauses, gulps as he encourages himself to continue but Tess cuts him off.) _

TESS: Another episode?  _ (Max nods slowly, confirming that he was going to ask that. Tess denies) _ No. Maybe Alex has already left the house. It is better that no one is left alone with me, at least for some time.

_ Max looks at her intensely and with regret. He does not dare to say anything. Tess wipes her face; seems to have some small tears around the eyes. She Sighs heavily. _

TESS: Well, it's time for me to go.  _ (She gets up from her chair, taking her bag and the box) _ The new Tess has a very long list of things to do.

_ Max laughs and gets up from the chair, too. Tess places her purse on her shoulder and presses the box to her chest. Max takes a step closer to her and they both look at each other without knowing what to do. Finally, Max walks over to her and hugs her gently, but a little awkwardly. _

_ When they part, Tess looks at him and smiles. _

TESS: Bye, Max. See you later.

_ Max smiles back at her and watches her with pity as she turns around and walks toward the door. A little further, we see Liz looking at the scene. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Hospital. Exterior. _

_ We are at the front door of  _ [ _ Lovelace Regional Hospital _ ](https://ardenthealth.com/portfolio/lovelace-regional-hospital-roswell) _ with its large blue entrance. Several people enter and exit it, until we notice Maria walking through the door to the outside. She is dressed in her blue scrubs, with which we have already seen her several times. She has her hair tied high and white converse on her feet. She straps a backpack on her back and reads a message on her cell phone as she walks down the sidewalk at the driveway. She smiles when reading the message on the screen. _

_ We listen to a horn as we see a truck approaching her, lowering the window on the passenger side. Maria does not notice it since she is absorbed in the screen of her cell phone. _

KYLE  _ (from vehicle, leaning out of driver's seat) _ : Hey, do you need a ride?

_ Maria is startled to hear Kyle's voice and looks up to her left, noticing the truck closely following her. She releases the cell phone from the scare and stops her walk looking at him perplexed. Kyle takes advantage of the fact that Maria has stopped to stop the truck and get out of it, quickly. _

_ Maria bends down to pick up her cell phone from the floor, as Kyle quickly circles the truck to stand in front of her. _

_ Maria stands up holding her cell phone tightly in her hands and looks up at Kyle, who is too close to her. She looks at him in terror and takes a step back. _

MARIA: What the hell? What are you doing here?

_ Kyle smiles at her and reaches out to take her arm tightly, and not let her move a step further. _

KYLE: I just want to talk to you.

MARIA  _ (furious) _ : Talk to me?  _ (She puts her cell phone in the front pocket of her scrubs and struggles against Kyle to free her left arm) _ I don't want to talk to you at all.

KYLE: Come on, Maria.  _ (Grabs her arm tighter so she can't escape) _ You owe me at least that.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : I owe you something?  _ (Raises her voice, it breaks) _ You destroyed Michael's house! His face!  _ (takes a deep breath) You _ destroyed my mother's car.  _ (She looks at him furiously with tears on her face) _ How could you do something like that?

_ Kyle slowly releases Maria's arm. As he does so, he caresses her with his fingers until his hand falls completely. Maria shudders in fear. _

KYLE: I'm really sorry about the car, really. But I needed to send a message.  _ (Maria looks at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to answer) _ He can't barge in like this after so many years and take what is mine.

MARIA: What is yours? What the hell are you talking about ? Who are you now? I don't even recognize you.

KYLE: I'm the man who was always by your side ... no matter what. Even in your most difficult moments.

MARIA: I know, and I'll be forever grateful to you for your company, Kyle. But I'm not  _ yours _ , I never was.

_ Kyle starts to get angry, breathing heavily. _

KYLE: I was going to propose to you.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : Why?  _ (She shakes her head slowly) _ We were together but we weren't happy, not really.

_ They stare at each other for a few seconds, he furiously continues to breathe heavily, while she looks at him with sadness and terror. _

KYLE: I'm not going to let him take what is mine.

MARIA: Oh my gosh.  _ (Terrified) _ You are crazy.

_ Kyle wants to take her arm again but Maria pushes him away and looks at him defiantly. _

MARIA: Don't touch me. Don't come near me.  _ (Kyle raises his hands to his hair and grabs it and shakes it in frustration) _ Please, get your things out of my house by tomorrow.  _ (Begins to move away from Kyle) _ I don't want to see you again.

_ She quickly moves away from him towards the bus stop near the Hospital. Kyle watches her drive away angrily and turns to the truck, kicking the wheel with all his might. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Bali Beach. _

_ The day continues to be spectacular; cloudless and sunny. We can hear the sound of the waves crashing gently against the sand while some birds fly over and sing in the distance. _

_ Isabel and William are sitting near the shore, directly on the sand, he with his legs crossed and she with her knees raised and her hands placed on them. Both look at the sea and the horizon; William looks calm and she is a little confused. Isabel lowers her hands down her legs to the sand, where she sinks them and closes her eyes with a smile. _

ISABEL: This feels so real.

_ William smiles, stretches his fingers towards Isabel's right hand and interlocks them with hers. _

WILLIAM: In a sense, it is real.

_ Isabel opens her eyes and slowly withdraws her hand. _

WILLIAM: We were together in a place like this at some point.

ISABEL: I don't understand.  _ (Denies and looks at William)  _ Has my whole life been a lie? Everything that Nasedo told us, was a lie?  _ (William nods sadly. Isabel watches him, thinking) _ How do I know that you're not lying to me too? How do I know you don't have powers like Tess and you're making me see things that aren't real?

_ William smiles at her and stretches out his fingers again, placing them on top of Isabel's hand. This time she lets herself be grabbed. He looks down at his fingers intertwining again. Isabel follows his gaze. _

WILLIAM: Because that feeling I have when we touch, I know you can feel it too.  _ (They both look up to stare into each other's eyes) _ You can feel the electricity between us. You know this is real ... more real than anything else.

_ Isabel looks at him for a few seconds and then looks towards the sea and its surroundings. _

ISABEL: If this is all in my mind, where are we now?

WILLIAM: We are still on the terrace.

_ Isabel stares back at him in surprise. _

ISABEL: But hours have passed!

_ William smiles at her. _

WILLIAM: Here… There it has been mere seconds.

_ Isabel closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and withdraws her hand from William's, bringing both hands to her face. She rubs it hard. _

ISABEL: So my whole life has been a lie. I was never engaged to Rath and you were never our enemy.  _ (William denies) _ But if that was the case, why didn't you come for me much earlier?

_ William sighs, remembering something sad. _

WILLIAM: When the war broke out in our constellation, and you were sent to Earth, we were captured and used as a scapegoat.

ISABEL: Why the war?

WILLIAM  _ (shrugging) _ : Why is there any war? Power struggles. Some have a lot, others want to take it. Arranged marriages that did not work.  _ (Isabel looks at him, surprised and intrigued) _ . There were four powerful families in our constellation, and one of them controlled two planets,  _ (pauses) _ yours and mine.  _ (He raises his left hand to touch a lock of Isabel's hair) _ Your family was the most powerful of all  _ (he places the lock behind her ear) _ but still wanted more.  _ (Brief pause)  _ They arranged a marriage with the second most important family ... Ava's. But Zan and Ava wanted nothing with each other. They couldn't even stand to be in the same room.

_ Isabel laughs out loud. _

ISABEL: You have to be kidding…

_ William caresses her cheek and slowly lowers his hand, while denying. _

WILLIAM: Ava loved someone else, and Zan was more concerned with the famine in the cities than with whom to marry.

ISABEL: But wasn't my family powerful?

WILLIAM: And a lot ... but corruption was not invented on Earth, Isabel.  _ (Laughs weakly) _ My planet was the poorest of all, enslaved to feed the royal family and their own people. Your brother wanted to end that.  _ (Isabel raises her eyebrows in amazement) _ . Rath, the army chief supported him, but you were never engaged to him, at least not in Antar.

ISABEL: What is the name of your planet?

WILLIAM: Co-thar.

ISABEL  _ (smiling faintly) _ : It sounds beautiful.

WILLIAM: It is beautiful. It’s also where we secretly got married. And also the place where you died and the war started.  _ (He pauses; they both look at each other, he sadly and she expectantly) _ . To preserve the lineage the four were sent to Earth. Essences of what you used to be. With your minds obliterated in the hope that you would fulfill your destiny again.

ISABEL: And what would our destiny be?   
WILLIAM: Whatever your parents wanted it to be.

ISABEL: Why so much trouble in sending us to Earth? If they could just continue fighting and killing each other until they got what they wanted?

_ William takes a few seconds to respond. _

WILLIAM: There is a prophecy.  _ (Looks at the horizon) _ I never really knew what it said, but Nasedo and the rest they sent to take care of you were willing to kill and die for it.

_ Isabel watches him for a few seconds and then looks towards the horizon like him. She Puts her fingers back into the sand. _

ISABEL: If you loved me so much ...  _ (inspires) _ why didn't you come for me earlier?

_ William turns his face to her quickly and looks at her seriously. _

WILLIAM: I saw you die, Isabel ... in my arms. When that happened it was the end for me. I was captured, prosecuted for treason, and sent to die ... and dying was all I wanted, because I didn't want to live another second without you. But someone helped me  _ (smiles) _ ... a good friend found me, told me what had happened and sent me to Earth. For a price.

ISABEL: What price?

WILLIAM: I had to help her find the person she lost in the War.

_ Isabel thinks for a few seconds and, when she is about to say something else, William interrupts her by getting up from the floor. _

WILLIAM  _ (wiping the sand off his clothes) _ : Come on, it's been too much information for a while.  _ (Holds out his hand) _ Let's go back to reality.

_ Isabel looks at him doubtfully. Finally, she stretches out her right hand and takes his. A white light forms between their hands illuminating the entire scene. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Roswell Streets. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "The Cure", Little Mix _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1HiNWMc7vmFVM5mdwrNKnO?si=42M378W4RWiuAsEdpjMskQ) _. _

_ We are on one of the main streets in Roswell. Tess walks down the sidewalk holding the box of her wedding dress. The sun is shining from afar and some businesses have already started turning on the exterior lights. _

_ She stops in front of a thrift store. The place from outside looks small, with a dark wood door and window and patterned painted glass. In the stained glass window we can see different items for sale; clothes, a typewriter, boots, various decorations, books and a Tiffany-style lamp. On the door there is a hanging sign where we read "Lost & Found - Thrift Shop" with letters in different colors and decorated with drawings of butterflies. _

_ Tess stands in front of the door, takes a deep breath, grabs the handle, and pushes it. The door opens by striking a bell above it, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Tess enters the premises. _

_ The store inside is much larger than it looks from the outside, but it maintains the same aesthetic of all dark wood with its floors, shelves and walls of this material. The place is full of items for sale everywhere, with shelves, hangers and counters full of clothes, decorations and various old or disused items. In the store, it doesn't seem to be another client, and Tess walks among the different hangers and shelves looking around her. She Slowly walks to the counter with the box and places it on top of the wood. She looks around looking for someone, but the place is empty. _

WOMAN: Hello!

_ Tess searches for the voice; a woman has just come out from behind one of the changing room curtains, with a pile of clothes in her hand. _

WOMAN  _ (smiling) _ : Can I help you with something?

_ The woman draws the dressing room curtain all the way and starts walking toward the counter, approaching Tess. This is a  _ [ _ young woman _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373396747/) _ of about 26 years, Asian, a little taller than Tess. She wears her brown hair with the tips in some caramel-colored highlights. She is wearing a hippie-style dress, with tall Texan boots and a hat, despite being inside. _

_ Tess stares at her, puzzled, without answering. _

_ The young woman continues walking until she reaches the counter, surrounding it and standing in front of Tess. She lays the clothes on the counter and smiles. _

WOMAN: Are you looking to sell or buy?

_ Tess seems to wake up from her trance and coughs nervously. She Rests her hands on the box. _

TESS: Sell.

_ The young woman looks down at the box and brings her hands to the lid. She gazes at Tess, who withdraws her hands from the box. The young woman carefully lifts the lid, glancing at what's inside. When she realizes what's inside she lifts the lid with emotion and drops it on the floor. _

WOMAN: Oh, it's beautiful!  _ (Smiles) _ Please tell me you want to sell this dress. I haven't had a wedding dress in years.

_ Tess looks sheepish at her. _

TESS: Ehm ... yes.

_ The woman carefully takes the dress out of the box and holds it in front of her, looking at it. _

WOMAN: Tailor-made, right?  _ (She looks at Tess, who nods. She turns her eyes towards the dress) _ I hope you don't mind if we make some alterations.

TESS: No, of course not.

_ The woman begins to fold the dress carefully, to put it back in the box. _

WOMAN: Can I ask you about the story?  _ (Finishes folding the dress, putting it in the box) _ What happened? What makes you sell this amazing dress?

_ Tess looks around, avoiding the girl's gaze. _

TESS: Is it necessary?

_ The woman nods fervently while smiling. _

WOMAN: Of course it is! All the things I sell have a history. I couldn't do this any other way. See  _ (points to one of the hangers) _ that Jean jacket ...  _ (Tess takes her eyes to where the girl is pointing) _ a young woman used it in her first concert. And those  _ (points to a shelf full of shoes)  _ Converse ...  _ (Tess looks at some white Converse sneakers full of drawings) _ on Michelle's first day of school.

_ Tess looks back at the girl and denies while smiling nervously. _

TESS: I don't think you want to tell my story.

WOMAN  _ (smiling) _ : All stories deserve to be told.

_ Tess hesitates. The young woman continues smiling at her and nodding slowly, to encourage her to speak. _

TESS: I ...  _ (closes her eyes and breathes out) _ I was left at the altar.  _ (Opens her eyes and smiles wryly) _ Well, it really wasn't really at the altar, but my fian-  _ (corrects herself) _ my ex-fiance canceled the wedding. He no longer wants to marry me.

_ Tess looks expectantly at the young woman, waiting for a sign of sadness or pity. However, the young woman looks at her without flinching. _

WOMAN: That doesn't define who you are.

_ Tess is surprised by the response. _

TESS  _ (choppy) _ : Thank you.

WOMAN  _ (smiling) _ : Well  _ (lightly taps the box with her palms),  _ it 's time for us to breathe new life into this dress, don't you think?

TESS  _ (returning the smile) _ : A new life.

WOMAN: That's more like it! By the way,  _ (puts her hand to her chest) _ my name is Jordan.

_ Tess looks at Jordan and hesitates for a second. Finally, she speaks. _

TESS: Tess.

JORDAN  _ (smiling broadly) _ : Tess ... what a beautiful name.  _ (Taps the box again with her palms)  _ Now, tell me more about this dress.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ The camera focuses on Liz's bed from the ceiling. We see Maria and Liz fall back to the bed, side by side. They both smile and sigh. In her hands Maria is holding a pack of gummy bears. She reaches into the bag and pulls several out of, offering her hand full of food to Liz. _

_ We hear Alex's voice offscreen: _

ALEX (VO): I'm not going to do that.

_ Both girls laugh. _

LIZ  _ (as she puts gummy bears in her mouth and chews on them) _ Come on, Alex. You know you want to do it.

ALEX (VO): We are too old for these things.

_ Maria turns her gaze to Alex, whom we still don't see. _

MARIA: Are you too old to have a good time with your best friends?

_ Liz tosses Alex some gummies. _

ALEX (VO): No, we are too old to eat junk food and talk about our love problems in Liz's bed.

_ Liz stretches over Maria and between them they take Alex from the shoulders, throwing him on the bed. Alex falls next to Maria and the two girls laugh as they settle on their backs looking up at the ceiling. _

_ Alex snorts pretending to be angry, but on his face we see that he is having a good time. He stretches out his hand for Maria to give him a handful of gummy bears. _

ALEX: So what’s the plan?

MARIA: We’ll eat junk food and talk about our love problems in Liz's bed.

_ Alex elbows Maria in the ribs pretending to be mad and both girls laugh. Liz sits up on her elbows and looks at her friends. _

LIZ: I can't believe the trio is back together.

ALEX: And finally in legal drinking age.

_ Maria quickly sits down on the bed. Liz and Alex look at her intrigued. _

MARIA: I just realized  _ (she looks at each one of her friends) _ that the three of us have never been to a bar together. I mean, we've had a drink at teen parties, but we've never been legally drunk.  _ (She gets up from the bed, spreading the gummy bears on the floor. She stretches her arms towards her friends) _ Come on! There is no time to lose!

_ Liz and Alex look at their friend with a little suspicion but each one takes Maria's hand and they get up of bed. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Terrace. _

_ We return to the scene in the Austin terrace bar with Isabel and William. It is a continuation of where we have seen them in the previous episode; They are both wearing the same clothes and are kissing. It is clear that everything we have seen of them speaking at the beach has happened in mere seconds. _

_ William holds Isabel at the low waist and she suddenly drops her arms from his neck and breaks the kiss. She steps away two steps and her demeanor is visibly agitated. Her hair is tangled and her lips are red, from the kissing session with William, but she doesn't seem happy. She watches him with a look between fear and surprise, while trying to calm her breathing. _

_ William notices the change in Isabel and steps closer to her, hands raised trying to reassure her. _

_ Isabel takes another step back. _

WILLIAM: Isabel ...

ISABEL: When did you get to Earth?

WILLIAM: Isabel, you must-

_ Isabel raises her right hand and places it on William's chest, stopping his approach. William lowers his arms, dejected. _

ISABEL: Is your whole life here a lie?

_ William denies. _

WILLIAM: My friend, the scientist, used the same technology they used on you when sending you to Earth.  _ (Pauses) _ I followed you... only it took me a long time to find you.

_ Isabel looks down at her hand, resting on William's chest, on his heart. She watches it go up and down slowly. _

ISABEL: When did you arrive?

WILLIAM: The same year you emerged from the pods.

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “When the truth hunts you down”, Sam Tinnesz _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6UFmbo0kW329PRQxL8NAMc?si=yuUwySyUTZCcO3Ic1qYyCQ) _. _

ISABEL: Did you know about me all this time?  _ (She looks up at William's face and challenges him with her eyes) _ Did you remember me?  _ (William nods) _ Why didn't you come find me sooner?

WILLIAM: It was everything I wanted…  _ (he takes Isabel's arm by the wrist and slowly lowers it, caressing her)  _ to find you again. But I was young and alone ... I didn't know where you were and my enemy was your guardian. It took me all these years to get close to you.

_ Isabel looks down at the point where their hands are touching. She is affected by the gesture and closes her eyes. She thinks for a few seconds, and then takes her hand from William's. _

ISABEL: Who is your enemy?

_ It takes a few seconds for William to reply, debating whether to answer her or not. Finally, he speaks. _

WILLIAM: Nasedo.

_ Isabel looks at him dumbfounded. She begins to walk backward, away from him toward the terrace door. _

ISABEL  _ (affected) _ : I ... I-  _ (looks at the door) _ I must go.  _ (William wants to follow Isabel but she stops him staring at him) _ I need to think, I need-  _ (stops) _ . I need to think, William, this is all too much.

_ William looks at her sadly but nods, knowing he must let her go. Isabel hugs her arms at chest height, having suddenly taken cold, and turns away towards the door. William watches her go. _

_ Isabel reaches the door and places her hand on the doorknob. _

WILLIAM: Isabel!

_ Isabel shudders to hear the call; she stops but doesn't turn to look at him completely. She only turns her face a few centimeters to the left, squinting. _

WILLIAM  _ (almost whispering) _ : Please ...

ISABEL: I just need some time.

_ Isabel lowers the door handle and pulls it open. She disappears from the place. _

_ William lowers his shoulders dejectedly. He closes his eyes and brings his hands to his face, squeezing his eyes tight. He gives a cry of frustration and pain as he bends his body forward. He lowers his hands from his face and places them on his knees and begins to breathe hard, suddenly agitated. William looks up and opens his eyes, which now look completely gray. _

_ He suddenly runs to the terrace but the image around him is blurred. A strange sound is heard and William has disappeared from the terrace, leaving no trace. _

_ The music stops. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel room W. _

_ We are in William's room. It looks neat, with the bed made and all the curtains are closed. The closed bathroom door opens a few inches and we see Jordan come out of it, into the room. She is dressed in clothing similar to the one we have seen before; she is wearing a long dress with jeans and boots, but no hat this time. _

_ She carefully closes the bathroom door behind her and looks around the room, hoping to find something. She sighs when she finds it empty. _

_ She starts walking toward the bed slowly but suddenly stops, feeling a wind behind her that shakes her. We see her loose hair move. She turns just as the lights in the room begin to flash, a noise is heard, and William appears on the scene. He is agitated, with his body leaning forward and his hands on his knees. He wears the same suit as the previous scene. _

_ Jordan smiles softly at him and reaches out to the nightstand next to the bed, where there is a bottle of water. She takes it, uncaps it and hands it to William. He smiles at her as he raises his body and grabs the bottle. He nods, thanking her, and drinks several gulps of water. _

JORDAN: How was the trip?

_ William laughs a little and takes his last gulp of water, handing the bottle back to Jordan. _

WILLIAM: Painful but effective, as always.

JORDAN  _ (puzzled) _ : Does your chest still hurt every time you travel?  _ (William raises his right hand to his heart and inhales and exhales twice. Jordan sighs) _ Why don't you let me examine you, Kivar? I'm sure I can find something for the pain.

_ William smiles at him. _

WILLIAM: Every trip hurts less.  _ (He strokes his chest) _ But could you call me William please?

_ Jordan laughs and punches him friendly on the right shoulder. _

JORDAN: Sure,  _ William _ , it will be strange but I think I can do it.

_ William takes off his coat and throws it on the bed. He begins to roll up the sleeves of his shirt as he looks toward the bathroom door. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “When the truth hunts you down”, Sam Tinnesz _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6UFmbo0kW329PRQxL8NAMc?si=yuUwySyUTZCcO3Ic1qYyCQ) _. (Continuation of the previous scene). _

WILLIAM  _ (signaling the bathroom with his head) _ : How's our prisoner?

JORDAN  _ (sighs, defeated) _ : He still doesn't want to speak ... but he's also very dehydrated and malnourished.

_ William looks at her suspiciously. _

WILLIAM: What do you suggest?  _ (Jordan doesn't answer)  _ You won't be thinking about letting it go, right?

_ Jordan shrugs. _

JORDAN: I don't know, Ki-  _ (corrects) _ William. I don't think I was made for this ... to get information this way. To torture.

WILLIAM  _ (angry) _ : What we are doing to him doesn’t even come close to what he did to me. What he did to your people.

_ Jordan looks down, distressed. William stares at the bathroom door. _

WILLIAM: You can feed him for tonight.  _ (Jordan starts walking towards the bathroom door) _ But for tomorrow-

_ Jordan stops before opening the bathroom door and turns to look at him. _

JORDAN: I know. I'll try, William ... I need that information as much as you do.

_ William nods and smiles slightly at her. Jordan is about to open the bathroom door but stops when William speaks. _

WILLIAM: I found her, Jordan.

JORDAN  _ (smiles at him) _ : I know. You found Vilandra.

_ William denies and approaches her. _

WILLIAM: No, Jordan ... _(takes her hands)_ I found _her ..._ _(Jordan looks at him in surprise and a smile begins to appear on his face)_ I found Ava.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Bar. Interior. _

_ Background music:  _ [ _ "Seven Wonders", Fleetwood Mac _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7KNaPF03g5WMAy8PsaW57k?si=wBAhwmLLQzy6Uf_ZF1oo8w) _. _

_ The place is set and decorated in the best Irish style; with dark wood floor, walls, tables and chairs. On the walls we see a variety of posters and pennants with the flag of Ireland, as well as hanging on the bar. The place is quite crowded with people, some shouting at their tables or near the bar, others dancing near the stage where there is a karaoke set that is not on yet. _

_ Maria, Liz and Alex are sitting in a booth big enough for six people, against one of the walls. Liz is sitting alone on one side while Alex and Maria are in front of her. On the wooden table are three glasses of dark beer, with varying degrees of liquid, plus 3 shots and a bottle of tequila, which Maria serves generously. Maria screams with enthusiasm and her two friends laugh. _

MARIA  _ (raising her shot in toast) _ : For us!

_ Liz and Alex raise their shots and collide with hers, toasting. _

LIZ: To us!

ALEX: To us.

_ All three drink from the tequila shots. Maria closes her eyes and screams excited. She Serves tequila again and repeats the toasting process. _

MARIA: To sex with aliens!

_ Alex laughs and hits the shot with hers. Liz takes the small glass halfway. _

ALEX: Okay, to sex with aliens.

_ Alex and Maria drink from their drink and Liz stares at them. Maria drinks her tequila quickly but Alex leaves it on the table. Maria looks at her friends strangely. _

MARIA: What?  _ (Looks at Liz and laughs) _ Oh...  _ (Points to her friend with the shot) _ You must try it,  _ amiga _ , it's quite an experience ...  _ (looks up at the ceiling and thinks, looking for the words) _ it’s transcendental. It is as if your whole body is on fire but frozen at the same time.  _ (Elbowing Alex) _ Am I right?

_ Alex looks at her puzzled. _

ALEX: I ...  _ (grabs his glass of beer and takes a sip, making time) _ wouldn’t know.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What? Haven't you been sleeping with Isabel for like five years?

_ Alex shrugs and avoids her friend's gaze. _ _   
_ ALEX: Yes, but-  _ (stops to take another sip of beer) _ .

_ Liz leans her elbows on the table and approaches her friend, intrigued. _

LIZ: Wait, when you say that your whole body is on fire ...

_ Maria imitates her friend's gesture, leaning on the table and approaching her while she nods smiling fervently. _

MARIA: It is exactly that. When Michael touches me it is as if  _ (she closes her eyes, remembering, and her body shudders) _ every little inch of my skin burns… but at the same time it feels so cold.  _ (She opens her eyes and stares at her) _ It's like fireworks. Like an explosion. As if you were flying.

_ Liz opens her eyes completely surprised. _

LIZ  _ (to Alex) _ : Did you feel this too?

_ Alex shrugs again and hides behind his drink. _

ALEX: Yes? No? I don’t know. It has always been fine with Isabel but I don't think I have felt-  _ (he stops when noticing the expectant looks of her friends). _ I don't want to talk about this anymore.

LIZ  _ (to Alex) _ : Are you and Isabel okay?

_ Alex looks at her sadly and shrugs. Maria leans on her back. _

MARIA: All I'm saying,  _ (smiles mischievously while looking at her friend as she raises her glass of alcohol towards her) _ is that you must try it. So we can all toast appropriately.

_ Liz laughs. _

LIZ: I ...  _ (stops and sighs) _ I don't even know where I am with Max. There are days where I wake up with a lot of resentment, and others where I forget everything that has happened between us. I don't think I can do it like you and Michael and just pick up where we left off.

MARIA: Well ...  _ (smiles as she looks down at her cell phone, whose screen has been turned on receiving a message. Maria unlocks the screen and answers quickly)  _ you need to start somewhere.

LIZ: Maria, what have you done?

_ Maria pushes Alex out of the booth to get up. _

MARIA: Come on! It is our turn at karaoke.

_ Alex takes his glass of beer and stands up, moving to make room for Maria. _

LIZ  _ (serious) _ : Maria ...

_ Maria slides down the seat and leaves the booth. She holds her glass of beer in one hand and with the other takes Liz by the arm, forcing her out of the booth. _

MARIA: You have to stop over-analyzing everything and start having more fun, my friend.

_ Alex takes a sip of beer and lifts the glass tilting it towards her. _

ALEX: Here's to that.

_ Liz comes out of the booth resigned. _

LIZ: At least tell me you chose a good song.

MARIA  _ (smiling) _ : Oh, you are going to love my choice.  _ (Points to the last glass left on the table) _ But you must drink that before we sing.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. Inside. _

_ Background music:  _ [ _ "Say you love me", Fleetwood Mac _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2nHXEvC0uBVUNpyayhShKA?si=2ktomLdoQfaHJRV6YHLRXA) _. _

_ The place is empty except for Tess who is cleaning the tables. She is wearing the typical café uniform and, as she cleans, she slowly moves to the sound of music coming from the speakers. The scene is lit by a few lights that have been left on in the bar area. _

_ Tess is turning her back from the Cafe doors, where we see a person approaching and knocking on the glass of it. She answers without turning around. _

TESS: Sorry, we’re closed!

_ There is an insistent knock on the glass. Tess turns to see who is at the entrance and is surprised to see Jordan on the other side of the door. It is raining outside and Jordan adjusts her bag in front of her body, keeping it safe from the water. _

_ Tess walks towards the door while Jordan smiles at her and waves with her right hand. Tess moves the keys in the lock and opens the door slightly. She takes a breath to speak to her but is interrupted by Jordan sneaking into the Café due to the small space that Tess has left. _

JORDAN: Thank you, you are my savior!  _ (She places the bag on one of the tables and the water begins to drain from her hair and clothes) _ Everything is closed at this time.

_ Tess is looking at the small puddle of water that is forming on the floor. Jordan looks down at the floor. _

JORDAN: Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll help you clean it up.  _ (Looks up at Tess. Squints) _ Tess, right? You were in my store the other day.

_ Tess nods and closes the door behind her. _

TESS: Yes. Excuse me, but I don't remember your name.

_ Jordan takes her hair in her hands and smiles. _

JORDAN: Jordan.

_ Tess walks slowly towards her, swinging her arms back and forth nervously. _

TESS: How can I help you? As the sign says  _ (points her finger over her shoulder towards the door) _ we are closed.

_ Jordan begins to walk towards the bar. _

JORDAN: It will only be a moment, I need something to eat. Whatever you have.  _ (She sits down in one of the bar chairs and looks at Tess) _ I left the store late, I don't have any groceries at home, and all the places are closed.  _ (Raises her hands to her belly) _ And I'm hungry!  _ (Makes a pleading signal with her hands) _ Don't let me go wandering in the rain hungry, please.

_ Tess laughs and walks over to an area of the bar where there is a fridge with sweet cakes. _

TESS: I have no idea how to use the kitchen in this place, but I can offer you a piece of cake. Or maybe a sandwich?

_ Jordan leans over the bar to watch the fridge. _

JORDAN: Chocolate!

_ Jordan's face lights up when she sees a chocolate cake. Tess laughs and opens the fridge to take out the cake. She takes a knife and cuts a generous piece. Jordan applauds happily. _

JORDAN: I've been obsessed with chocolate since I tried it.

_ Tess places the slice on a plate and places it in front of Jordan, looking at her oddly. _

TESS: You’ve never eaten chocolate before?

_ Tess takes a fork and sets it next to the plate in front of Jordan. _

JORDAN: My parents were against everything fun in life.  _ (She takes the fork, cuts a piece of cake and brings it to her mouth. She eats and makes a sound of pleasure while closing her eyes, enjoying herself) _ This is wonderful.  _ (Opens her eyes and looks at Tess) _ I will be forever grateful to you.

_ Tess shrugs. _

TESS: It was a great effort to cut that cake.

_ Jordan laughs, covering her mouth, full of cake. She swallows and moves the wet hair from her neck, placing it over her right shoulder and revealing her left ear in the process. _

JORDAN: Seriously, I'm in debt. You can stop by anytime in my store and I will have a gift for you.

_ Tess blushes and smiles shyly. _

TESS: Thanks.

_ Jordan is dedicated to eating a few more pieces of cake. In one of her movements she adjusts in the chair revealing more of her neck. Behind her left ear, just before the beginning of the roots of her hair, we see a small tattoo. Tess is watching intrigued. The tattoo is of a geometric figure, which we have seen previously on the panel of the spaceship. Tess watches her for a few seconds but does not finish deciphering what it means. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Irish bar interior. _

_ The bar is full of people; some dance and others talk or play darts or billiards, but all find themselves drinking alcohol and having a good time. Maria, Alex and Liz are in the games area, where Alex and Maria are engaged in a game of darts. Liz takes the last sip of her stout and leaves the empty glass on the edge of a closed window. She approaches Maria and takes her by the shoulders. _

LIZ  _ (above the music and ambient noise) _ : I'm leaving!

_ Maria lowers her hand with the dart and looks sad. _

MARIA: No! You have to stay. If you want we can play something else.

_ Liz denies as she laughs, noticing the drunkenness in the way Maria drags on the words. _

LIZ: Okay, you guys have fun.  _ (Maria pouts with her lips) _ I promise we will make it back next week.  _ (Maria visibly changes her expression, clapping happily and hugging her friend) _ .

MARIA  _ (still hugging her) _ : Call me when you get home.

LIZ: I will.

_ Liz takes Maria by the shoulders and separates her from her, since she did not let go of the hug. _

LIZ  _ (to Alex) _ : Will you make sure she gets home safely?   
_ Alex nods while smiling at him. _

ALEX: I already called Michael with her cell phone  _ (he kisses Liz on the cheek, saying goodbye). _ He’s already on his way.

LIZ: Thanks.  _ (Slaps Alex gently on the shoulder) _ I'll see you tomorrow.

_ Maria quickly turns to return to the dart game and shoots the one in her hand toward the target. She screams in celebration even though the dart has hit far from the center. Liz chuckles and walks away, pushing through the crowd, towards the bar doors. _

_ Liz pushes open the door and goes outside, taking a deep breath. She puts her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket and looks around her. Outside it is lit only by a few lights on the street and those at the entrance to the bar; an antique-style chandelier and a garland of white lights on the windows and doors. The entrance to the bar is made of red and black painted wood, with a black sign with golden letters with the name of the place. Despite having glass windows we can’t see inside the place as it is frosted and full of signage and pennants inside. _

_ The outside air is humid from the slowly falling drizzle. The street is almost deserted, except for a group of people who are smoking under a small roof. Liz looks up at the sky, closes her eyes and breathes in the smell of summer rain. She approaches the sidewalk and is about to lower her foot to the street to cross it when we hear someone calling her. _

MAX: Liz!

_ Max jogs down the sidewalk toward the bar, from Liz's left side. She stops and looks at the voice. She smiles when she sees Max, who surrounds the group smoking and stops in front of Liz, a few feet from her. Liz waves at him and smiles. _

LIZ: Maria really invited you.

_ Max blushes and scratches his head nervously. _

MAX: Yes, sorry if I interrupt the party.  _ (Liz makes a gesture of nonchalance with her right hand) _ The truth is that even if I couldn’t find you, it would have been good for me to get out of the house a bit.

LIZ  _ (curious) _ : Where are you staying now?

MAX: With my parents. You can imagine why I needed to get out of there urgently.  _ (Both of them laugh) _ Luckily, Michael agreed to take me in for a few days.

LIZ: And what did Maria say about it?  _ (Max looks at her confused and Liz laughs) _ Didn't she tell you that they are practically living together?  _ (Max opens his eyes like plates in surprise. Liz points to the street) _ I was about to go home, do you want to walk with me?

_ Max nods and smiles at her. Liz turns her body and Max quickly approaches her, to start walking beside her. They both move away from the bar, walking slowly down the sidewalk. The drizzle hits Liz’s hair and clothes, but she doesn't seem to mind. They walk several steps in silence, enjoying the summer night and their company. _

MAX: Do you think we can do it like Michael and Maria?

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : You mean living together?

_ Max chuckles and denies. _

MAX: No.  _ (He pauses, where he takes a deep breath to gain courage)  _ Starting again, I mean. Just where we left off...

_ Liz stares at the floor, thinking. They walk a few more steps in comfortable silence. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Iris", Kina Grannis _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5oV8bZaShr2d01FFMHBUPq?si=xijpx3aaRHObD5WsNGbP2A) _. _

LIZ: I don't think so.  _ (She looks up to her left, towards Max, who looks at her sadly) _ If I remember correctly, I ran away from you while you ugly cried in the middle of the desert.  _ (Max laughs) _ We don't want to go back to that point.

MAX  _ (still laughing) _ : You're right.

_ Liz looks at Max seriously. _

LIZ: It’s been a couple of years, Max, and we are no longer the same as before. We have lived and experienced different things, our lives have moved on separately.  _ (She pauses, Max looks at her expectantly) _ So I don't think we can get back together as if we had just paused our relationship. But I do believe ...  _ (pauses again, takes a deep breath taking courage) _ that we could start over.

MAX: Start from scratch? With a date for example?

_ Liz stops on the sidewalk. Max stops in front of her and steps down the sidewalk, standing directly on the street, leaving her almost at the height of his face. _

_ Liz nods and smiles at him, shrugging. _

MAX: Liz,  _ (pauses) _ Would you like to have a date with me?

_ Liz looks at him for a few seconds, thinking. Finally, she nods. _

LIZ: I would love to.  _ (Max approaches her and takes her by the waist, Liz places her right hand on his chest, stopping his approach. She looks up into his eyes) _ But you should know that this time I can't let my whole life turn around you, Max. I'm leaving Roswell in the fall.

_ Max lowers his face to Liz's, resting his forehead against hers. He nods softly and smiles at her. _

MAX  _ (whispering) _ : I know.

LIZ  _ (also whispering) _ : I am going to start my classes at MIT, because I worked so hard for it.

_ Max nods softly again, not moving his forehead from Liz's. A hand goes up Liz's back, underneath her black jacket. She closes her eyes and gasps, running her hands up Max's arms to his neck, where she laces her fingers together. _

MAX: I won't stop you, Liz. I want to be someone who helps you fulfill your dreams.

_ The scene is suddenly and briefly illuminated by a lightning bolt in the sky, from which we hear the sound two seconds later. They both look up at the dark sky. _

_ It starts to rain with more intensity; thicker and more powerful drops are already falling from the clouds. Liz laughs and lets go of Max's neck, running her hands through her hair to remove the drops from her face. Max pulls her body a few inches away from Liz, but continues to hold her by the waist. She looks down at him, who looks at her with a face full of raindrops. _

_ Liz raises her right hand and runs it over Max's eyelids, brushing off the raindrops. He closes his eyes to her touch. _

LIZ: You know ...  _ (Max opens his eyes and looks at her intently. Liz places her hand on his cheek) _ I always wanted to know what all that fuss about kissing in the rain was.

_ Max laughs as the drops wet their faces. He squeezes Liz's waist with his right hand, while with the left he pushes her towards him from behind. _

MAX: Well ...  _ (stops in front of Liz, inches from her mouth. She closes her eyes and gasps, waiting for the contact) _ it 's time to find out.

_ Max cuts the distance between their lips and kisses her. Liz relaxes in his arms and kisses him back. At first he is soft and tender, until Liz stands on tiptoe and takes Max firmly by the neck, seeking a greater connection with him and making the kiss more passionate. The camera is slowly moving away from them, who continue kissing in the street, now almost deserted. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Inside Tess's house. _

_ The camera is focused on the living room of the house, where the piece of the ship rests on the coffee table. Tess comes down the stairs from the first floor, dressed in two-piece summer pajamas, with a shirt and shorts. She goes down the stairs quickly and carelessly, crossing the living room to the kitchen. As she walks through the living room, she fixes her eyes on the fragment of the ship, and stops before entering the kitchen. _

_ She observes the fragment for a few moments and starts walking slowly towards it. The fragment has several drawings, among which we see the geometric figure that Jordan has tattooed on her neck. However, it seems that Tess doesn't notice that detail just yet-. _

_ Tess sits on the sofa, in front of the coffee table and rubs her legs, thinking about what to do. _

_ She raises her right hand and fearfully approaches it towards the fragment without taking her eyes off it. With each inch that she moves closer, the fragment begins to shine more and more intensely and to emit a humming sound. _

_ Tess finally touches the fragment. A light invades the screen and the hum becomes powerful, until finally the screen turns black and the hum stops suddenly. _

_ The image slowly begins to clear. Tess is inside a spaceship, dressed in the same pajamas she was wearing. _

_ We are in what appears to be a navigation room where there are several people; most are sitting across from what would be command controls, while a single one, who happens to be Nasedo, is standing in the middle of the room. _

_ Tess approaches him and looks at him in confusion. _

TESS: Nasedo?

_ The scene is unbalanced; we hear the sound of an explosion and people stumble. Nasedo doesn't seem to see Tess and heads towards one of the people sitting in front of the commandos. _

NASEDO: What happened?

_ Tess turns to the person Nasedo has spoken to her. _

MAN: We have been attacked.

TESS: Nasedo, can you hear me?

_ Tess runs towards Nasedo and wants to take him by the arm, but her body goes through his. _

_ The scene immediately changes to a place in the desert at night. Tess is standing in the middle of what appears to be the total destruction of the ship. There are pieces of it scattered around the scene, some set on fire, and we can see several burned bodies among the rubble. Tess looks around in terror. _

_ We hear the sound of someone making an effort and complaining in pain. We see Nasedo trying to lift a piece of metal too large and heavy for him. The piece of metal covers what appears to be a large box more than 13 feet long. _

_ The scene immediately changes to a dark place, lit by a few torches on the walls. Tess looks around puzzled, trying to understand everything that is going on. We seem to be inside a cave. _

_ We hear a hydraulic sound and the image lights up as a door opens to Tess's right. We again hear the sound of someone making an effort and see Nasedo pushing an alien pod through the ground, into the cave. Tess looks at the pod and sees that inside there is a girl of about five or six years with blonde hair, who seems to be her based on flashbacks that we have seen in previous episodes. She runs to the pod and tries to touch it, but her hands go through it, unable to grasp it. _

_ Nasedo continues to push the pod up to one of the cave walls, where he places his hand and a fingerprint reader lights up reading his palm and fingerprints, enabling a second secret door to the interior. _

_ Tess watches Nasedo walk away with the pod while breathing unevenly, overwhelmed by the images. _

_ She turns her face to the left, absorbing more information about where she is. She sharpens her eyes when she notices four flashing lights on the extreme wall of the cave. _

_ Tess walks towards them slowly and we notice, little by little, that the lights emerge from within four other pods. _

_ Tess walks past each of them, noticing who they are. We see Max, Michael and Isabel as children, as we have seen them in flashbacks. _

_ Tess stops in front of the fourth pod on stage. Inside it we see a boy of the same age as the others, thin, with dark brown, almost black, hair and strong features, with his eyes closed, he seems to be sleeping peacefully. Tess raises her hands to her mouth, unable to believe what she is seeing, stifling a cry of surprise. _

TESS: There is a fifth of us.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Interior of Michael's house. _

_ We are in the kitchen of the house, fully illuminated by the sun that enters through the large windows on the far right. We see Maria standing in front of the counter, in front of the kitchen burners, dressed only in a gray shirt, several sizes larger than she usually wears. The shirt reaches down to her buttocks and her hair is gathered in a messy bun, as if she's just gotten out of bed. On the stove are a saucepan and a frying pan, where Maria stirs scrambled eggs with a wooden spoon, apparently cooking breakfast. _

_ The camera changes to show us Maria from the front; We see that the shirt is from a rock band and that she has her makeup smeared on her face. Michael appears on the scene, standing behind Maria, placing his hands on her belly to hug her from behind. _

_ He closes his eyes, resting his face on Maria's head and inhaling the scent of her hair. Maria leans against his body, also closing her eyes and smiling contentedly. _

MICHAEL  _ (still with eyes closed) _ : I could get used to this.

_ Maria laughs and raises her left hand to his neck. She moves her face to Michael's and he kisses her on the neck. _

MARIA: To have someone prepare you breakfast?

_ Michael runs his hands down Maria's body, caressing her tummy, her waist, hip, and finally her legs. He reaches the hem of her shirt and places his hands underneath it, performing the reverse path, moving his hands up Maria's legs, hips, and waist, lifting her shirt in the process. _

MICHAEL  _ (over Maria's neck, whispers) _ : To you.  _ (Hugs Maria tightly, under the shirt) _ In my kitchen.  _ (He pauses and pulls his face away from her neck, looking at her in surprise) _ No underwear.

_ Maria turns into Michael's arms, still holding the wooden spoon in her right hand and staining his shirt. She looks at his face and looks down at his body. She takes the edge of Michael's shirt and begins to lift it up, to take it off. Halfway there, we hear the sound of something falling in the kitchen and a clear throat. Michael turns his face behind him, toward the source of the sound, and Maria leans over his shoulder. _

_ Max is standing on the other side of the kitchen, with a blue bag by his feet. He coughs again when he notices the surprise on Michael and Maria’s faces. He raises his right hand, shaking a set of keys. _

MAX  _ (to Michael) _ : You gave me a set of keys, remember?

_ Michael fully rotates his body, facing Max and covering Maria in the process. _

MICHAEL: Yeah, yeah, I know.

MAX: So ...  _ (the three look at each other in silence for a few seconds). _ Where can I leave my things?

MICHAEL: Hmmm,  _ (exchanges a look with Maria, who encourages him with a nod of her head) _ come with me, I'll give you the tour of the house.

_ Michael walks away toward the kitchen entrance, gesturing for Max to follow him. He quickly averts his gaze from Maria, when she is exposed by no longer being covered by Michael's body. Max lifts his bag off the floor, placing it on his shoulder, and following his friend. _

MARIA  _ (laughing) _ : Sorry, Max. I promise to wear more clothes next time!

_ Michael and Max walk away from the kitchen with the camera following them. The doorbell rings and they both stop in the corridor that separates the kitchen, the living room, the hall and the staircase to the next floor. _

_ The two look at each other oddly. _

_ Michael begins to walk towards the door, with Max behind him. On the other side of the door, thanks to the glass that surrounds it, we see Isabel moving nervously, waiting for it to be opened. _

_ Michael opens the door and Isabel turns her body to face them. _

MICHAEL  _ (surprised) _ : Isabel? What are you doing here?

MAX: I didn’t know you were back! We thought you were still in Austin.

ISABEL  _ (serious) _ : We need to talk.  _ (She enters the house without waiting for an invitation) _ . Now.

_ They both look at Isabel with concern. _

MICHAEL: What happened?

TESS:  _ Everything _ has changed.

_ Isabel turns around quickly, surprised to hear Tess, who has appeared behind her. She stands on top of the porch woods with a bundle under her arm, poorly wrapped, with one point sticking out of the paper. We notice that she is carrying the piece of the ship wrapped as to not to touch it. _

TESS: We definitely need to talk.

_ Tess enters the house, following Isabel. Michael closes the door of his home behind her. _

_ End of episode. _


	7. Something wicked this way comes: Part I

_ We open with: _

_ Day - Interior of Michael's house. Living room. _

_ The four aliens are talking in the living room of the house. Isabel and Tess are sitting in one of the opposite armchairs, while Michael and Max are standing in front of them, the former wearing a defensive posture with his arms crossed over his chest. On the table in front of the chair is the fragment of the ship, unwrapped. The four look at each other with different expressions on their faces; surprise, fear, skepticism. _

MAX: Wow.

_ The two girls nod. _

ISABEL: It is the same thing I said.

_ Max takes a deep breath. _

MAX: It's just ...  _ (stops, dropping his arms to his side) _ just  _ wow _ .

TESS: It all sounds so weird.

MICHAEL: Maybe because it’s not true?

_ Isabel stares angrily at Michael and settles on the edge of the chair. _

ISABEL: What are you saying, Michael? That we are making things up?

_ Michael snorts. _

MICHAEL: Of course I'm not saying that. But you know all of this sounds strange. _ (Points to Tess) _ She has a vision of Nasedo and a fifth alien,  _ (goes on to point to Isabel) _ and you find Kivar. Everything at the same time. You must hear how it sounds, Isabel.

ISABEL  _ (angry) _ : I know what it sounds like, Michael.  _ (She looks down at the ship fragment and then looks at Tess) _ But I believe her and you  _ (stares at Michael tightly) _ should too.

_ Michael snorts. _

MICHAEL  _ (sarcastically) _ : The same way you believe Kivar?

_ Isabel puts her hands to her head and grunts in frustration. Max takes Michael by the arm and leads him to the other side of the coffee table, forcing him to sit down. _

MAX: Maybe it would be better if we all calm down a bit ...  _ (looks at the girls and smiles at them) _ . All of this must be connected in some way. The new crash, Tess’ visions ... Kivar ... it can’t all just be a coincidence.

TESS  _ (laughing) _ : Or maybe it is, and the universe is laughing at us.

_ Michael slides into the chair, stretching his body forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Hee hides his face in his hands and huffs. _

MAX: Isabel ... you say you trust Kivar, right?  _ (Michael gives a sarcastic laugh.) _

ISABEL  _ (nodding) _ : William.

MAX: Okay, William. And why do you trust him?

ISABEL: It's strange, because everything in my mind says that I shouldn't trust any of his words after all that Nasedo has told us, but-  _ (pauses, thinks about what words to say) _ I've seen and remembered things that felt more real than all my years on Earth.  _ (Looks at Tess sadly) They _ have made me doubt everything we saw and heard so far. 

_ Tess nods slowly, her eyes sad. _

TESS: After what I've seen, I don't know if the best idea is to blindly trust what Nasedo has told us.

ISABEL: Max…  _ (looks at him)  _ William can have the answers to all our questions.

MICHAEL  _ (shocked) _ : What are you suggesting?

_ Isabel stares at Michael and then at Max; she doesn’t dare answer. Tess takes her hand and shakes it lovingly, giving her strength as she nods. _

ISABEL: Bring him here. Ask him everything we need to know.

MICHAEL: Here?  _ (Michael rests his hand on the coffee table and begins to hit it, accentuating his words) _ You’re crazy. That man will not come into my house ... not with Maria here.

_ Isabel smiles sarcastically. _

ISABEL: So it is true what Max told me... you’re living with Maria.

_ Michael stares angrily at Max, who raises his hands in apology to Michael. _

TESS: If someone wants to know my opinion ...  _ (everyone looks at her) _ I am with Isabel. It is high time that we get answers to our questions.  _ (Looks at the fragment of the ship) _ I am tired of being in the dark.

_ Michael snorts. _

MAX: We can take security measures. Tying him up in your basement while we interrogate him?

ISABEL  _ (horrified by what she just heard) _ : No one is going to tie him anywhere!

MAX  _ (not paying attention to Isabel, speaking to Michael) _ : Would that make you feel more comfortable?

_ Michael nods. Isabel drops her arms dejected. _

ISABEL: Shit.

_ Isabel falls on the back of the chair, dejected. The four are silent for a few seconds. Tess looks at the fragment of the ship and reaches out to touch it. Max looks up and his arm stops her. _

MAX  _ (scared) _ : Stop! What are you doing?

_ Tess looks at Max seriously. _

TESS: I need to know what else I can see.  _ (Pauses) _ Do you want to try it with me?

_ Michael and Isabel look at him between intrigued and fearful. Max nods slowly. They both reach out to the shard and rest their fingers on the material at the same time. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Military base. Uncertain hour. _

_ We are in a small room of the military base; it doesn’t have windows, so we do not know if it is day or night, if we are above or below ground. In the room there are several cabinets, mostly closed, and a desk with a computer. _

_ Alex is sitting at the desk with several paper files in front of him. He flips through some folders until he finally stops at one of them and begins typing on the computer. _

_ The door opens and Major General Peters enters. Alex quickly rises from the chair and greets the Major General with the typical salute to authority. Peters nods slightly, acknowledging his greeting. _

PETERS: Whitman.

ALEX: General, to what do I owe the pleasure?

_ Peters looks around at the work Alex is doing. _

PETERS: I need you to come with me.

_ Alex nods once, quickly. _

ALEX: Sir.

_ Peters looks at him seriously. _

PETERS: Everything you’re about to see is extremely confidential.  _ (Alex nods) _ State secret.

_ Alex stares at him and gulps. He Nods slightly. _

PETERS: Do you understand, Whitman?

ALEX: Yes, sir.

_ Peters looks at him; for a moment he seems suspicious of him but finally relaxes his face. He turns away towards the door. _

PETERS: Come.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Military base interior. _

_ Alex and Major General Peters are in front of the elevator doors. The doors open and the General enters the elevator with Alex following him; the cabin is empty except for the two of them. The General enters a code on one of the elevator screens and the doors close. Alex looks intrigued at what Peters is doing. The elevator does not move immediately. _

ALEX: Where are we going, sir? If I can ask.

_ Peters places his left thumb on a fingerprint reader next to the screen he just used. A short, high-pitched sound is heard to confirm the fingerprint scan. _

_ Peters looks over his shoulder at him. _

PETERS: It'll be better if you see it directly, Whitman.

_ The elevator begins to move. Alex nods. _

_ The electronic floor marker shows the floors being traversed; 3, 2, Ground Floor, -1 ... It Keeps going down to -3 and then the counter stops, but the elevator keeps moving. Alex watches the marker with intrigue. Peters looks at Alex's expression and laughs softly. _

PETERS: Remember, Whitman…  _ (the elevator stops and the doors open. On the electronic scoreboard we read -10) _ State Secret.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Interior of Michael's house. _

_ We return to the same scene. The four aliens sit in the living room of Michael's house; Tess and Max leaning over the coffee table where the fragment of the ship is, while Isabel and Michael watch them with fear. _

_ Max and Tess stretch their hands towards the fragment; it starts to light up and emit a buzz like the last time. Max and Tess's fingers touch the fragment, the light emanating from it invades the screen and the hum becomes louder and louder until finally the sound stops and the screen turns black. _

_ The image slowly begins to lighten. We see that we are inside the cave that we have seen in the previous episode. Tess and Max are standing in the middle of the cave; It appears to be the same scene that Tess has seen previously. _

_ They both look around until they see Nasedo leaning his hand on a cave wall, opening a door to another sector. After opening it, he pushes the pod with Tess into the room. _

_ Max points to the pod that Nasedo is pushing. _

MAX: Is that-?

TESS  _ (interrupting him, nods) _ : That’s me.

_ Max watches Nasedo push Tess into the other room and the door closes behind him. He Walks through the cave to the four remaining pods, slowly observing each of them. _

_ Tess approaches Max and stands behind him. She points to the fourth pod, next to Michael's. Max approaches it and wants to touch it, but his hand goes through it, being only a memory or image. _

_ He squats down in front of the boy inside the pod and peers closely at the child's face on the other side; small, about 6-7 years like the others, with dark brown hair, bushy eyebrows, straight nose. He turns to Tess. _

MAX: Do you know him?

_ Tess steps back, walking away from Max with a confused and frustrated expression on her face. _

TESS: Really? Do you think I'm capable of keeping such a secret?

_ Max sits up and is about to walk over to Tess, when the image around them vanishes. They both look surprised and intrigued around them. _

_ The scenery changes to the desert at night. The scene is dimly lit by the moon; we see desert land and sand for miles around. Near Max and Tess, to the left of the image, there is a low row of rocks about 160 feet long that ends in a tall, pointed rock formation. It is taller than it is wide and looks stunning from a distance. _

TESS: I know this place.

_ Max looks towards the rock formation. _

MAX: Me, too.

TESS: Shiprock Mountains _. (Looks around, where we see nothing but the two of them) _ Why are we here?

_ Suddenly, we hear the sound of earth moving. Max and Tess turn their bodies to the right, where we see Nasedo standing in front of a piece of land next to a cactus, moving it with his powers, making a well. _

_ The well is quite narrow but it gets deeper and deeper, with Nasedo picking up dirt and sand and placing it on a mound to his right. _

_ Max and Tess start walking towards him. _

MAX: What is he doing?

_ Nasedo stands on the edge of the well and looks inside it. He raises his right hand and draws it into his green jacket, which he opens with his other hand. From the inside pocket of the jacket he extracts an item; it is the size of a chicken egg but it is round instead of oval. The object glows with an intense violet light. Nasedo holds the object in front of him and his face lights up in the same color. _

_ Max runs the last few feet that distance him from Nasedo and stands next to him, observing the object. Unfortunately, he can't quite identify what it is since Nasedo throws it in the well. _

_ Tess runs to Max, _

MAX: What is that?

_ Tess stands next to Max and looks into the well, where the object continues to glow and emit light. _

_ Nasedo begins to cover the well with the dirt he has removed. _

MAX: Why is he hiding it?

_ Max looks up at Tess and looks at him seriously. _

TESS: More important ...

_ The image fades; the desert around Max and Tess disappears. A beep is heard and we are back in the living room of Michael's house, both with their hands touching the fragment of the ship. _

_ The two quickly remove their hands from above the object. Isabel and Michael watching them with intrigue. _

TESS  _ (to Max, continuing the previous conversation) _ : Why and how is it that we are seeing this?

_ We finished the scene and cut to: _

_ Military base. Continuation of previous scene. _

_ Peters exits the elevator, with Alex following close behind. They enter a long, large hallway through which they begin to walk. Alex looks around, to either side of the hallway, staring in surprise but trying not to flinch in front of the General. _

_ On both sides of the corridor there are cells, one after the other, of various sizes. They have a plexiglass wall with holes near the ceiling for ventilation. Some of the cells are with the lights off, in others we see people inside, all dressed in the same light brown pajama-like outfit. _

_ Each cell is equipped with a small bed and a sink. None have mirrors or personal items. _

ALEX  _ (nervous) _ : What is this place?

_ They both continue to walk down the long hallway, toward the end, where there appears to be one cell larger than the rest of the others. _

PETERS: This is the Weapons Research Center.

_ Alex stops a few meters from reaching the end of the hallway and stares at a cell where a woman in her 40s moves the sheets from the bed preparing to go to sleep. _

ALEX: But these are people!

_ Peters stops, turns, and looks seriously at Alex. _

PETERS  _ (stoic) _ : People can be weapons when used correctly, Whitman.

_ Peters turns around and continues on his way to the end of the hall, where he stops in front of the last cell. Alex hesitates for a second, looking at the woman who has already settled into bed. The light in the cell goes out. _

_ He continues his walk towards Peters standing next to him. _

PETERS: These are not people ... they are something else.

_ Alex follows the General's gaze. Inside the larger cell we see a  _ [ _ young man  _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373545337/) _ of about 17 years old, dressed in the same pajamas as the rest of the people but in black. The young man is standing in the middle of the space, also different from the rest of the cells in several aspects; the bed is bigger and there is a small library with three shelves against one of the walls. _

_ The young man is standing in the middle of the cell, looking through the plexiglass at the General and Alex. To his left is a person, seems from the army, dressed in a white suit that covers his entire body, including his head. To the young man's right is a table with various medical items and another person, also in a white suit, ordering them in preparation for work. _

_ Peters smiles at the young man. _

PETERS: Hi, 47.

_ Alex looks at the boy up and down, noticing a small tattoo on his left wrist where we read "X-G47". One of the people in the cell next to the young man takes a chair and places it behind him. The boy stares at Alex's face and sits in the chair. As they continue to work alongside him, the boy does not take his eyes off Alex, with a puzzled look on his face. _

_ Alex feels uncomfortable and looks away at Peters. _

ALEX: Who is he?

PETERS: He is our greatest weapon for the next war.  _ (He pauses and looks at Alex. He smiles sarcastically) _ We always thought it was going to be the Russians,  _ (shakes his head) _ but no.  _ (He looks back at the boy, Alex does the same. The young man behind the cell continues to stare at Alex, who is uncomfortable with this) _ The next war will be against another world.  _ His _ world.

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : Is he an alien?

_ Peters nods. _

ALEX  _ (babbles) _ : How? When?

PETERS  _ (seriously) _ : That doesn't concern you now. What matters is that you are our best pilot, and we need you to train him.

ALEX  _ (stunned) _ : You want me to teach him how to fly?

PETERS  _ (smiles) _ : Not exactly.

_ Peters looks at one of the people inside the cell and nods. The person takes a syringe and brings it close to the young man's arm. The boy does not flinch at the action and continues to stare at Alex. _

PETERS: You will see what it can do.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's House. Inside. _

_ The four of them are sitting in the same position as before, but the fragment of the ship is no longer on the coffee table. We do see some cups of coffee on it. The four remain silent, observing different points in the room, avoiding each other gazes. _

_ The doorbell rings. _

_ Isabel quickly stands up and looks towards the door, although from that position nobody can be seen through the door windows. _

ISABEL: That must be William.

_ Max looks at her and frowns. Michael stands and walks to the door, with Isabel behind him. Max and Tess also stand up and slowly approach the arch that separates the living room from the entrance hall, but don’t go through it. _

_ Isabel is nervous and expectant while Michael opens the door of his house. On the other side, we see William, who smiles broadly at Michael. _

_ Tess leans the side of her body against the frame and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, in a challenging position. _

WILLIAM  _ (enthusiastically) _ : Hello!  _ (He stretches out his hand towards Michael, who looks at him suspiciously without reciprocating the movement) _ You must be-

ISABEL  _ (interrupting him) _ : Michael! He is Michael.

_ William looks at Isabel and laughs. _

WILLIAM: Sure ... Michael.

_ Michael continues to look at him suspiciously and doesn’t answer. William stretches his body into the house and smiles at Max and Tess upon seeing them. _

WILLIAM: And you must be Max and Tess.

_ Max looks at him but doesn't answer either. Tess separates from the frame and walks towards him, her hand stretched out in front of her body to greet him. _

TESS: Yes. Nice to meet you.

_ Tess stops in front of William, between Isabel and Michael, and both shake hands.  _

WILLIAM: I am Kivar ... William, or whatever you want to call me.

_ When he withdraws his hand, there is an awkward silence. No one speaks for a few seconds. _

WILLIAM  _ (puts his hands in his pants pockets, uncomfortable) _ : So ...

_ Isabel cuts the distance to William. _

ISABEL: Please, come in.

_ Michael closes his hand tightly on the door handle. _

MICHAEL: I didn't invite him in.

_ Isabel stares at Michael furiously. He hesitates for a few seconds and, finally, he moves away from the door allowing William to enter the house. _

MICHAEL  _ (resigned) _ : Fine.

_ William hesitates for a second but Isabel takes him by the elbow, gently pushing him into the house and closing the door behind her. _

_ Footsteps are heard going down the stairs and everyone turns towards it, looking for the source of the sound. _

_ Maria comes down the stairs to the house dressed in her dark blue scrubs, white sneakers, and a brown satchel over her right shoulder. She goes down looking attentively for something in her satchel, not paying attention to the group that is watching her carefully, up to three steps before reaching the ground floor. _

_ Finally she looks up; she looks at the different people, fher face filling with surprise upon reaching William, and finally setting her sight on Michael. She approaches the foot of the stairs. Maria stops two steps before reaching the floor. _

MARIA  _ (to Michael) _ : Everything okay?

_ Michael nods. He stares at Maria's outfit curiously. _

MICHAEL: I thought you weren’t on call today.

_ Isabel, Tess, William and Max move away from them, stopping at the arch that separates the hall from the living room, to give them privacy. _

MARIA: I’m not.  _ (She puts her hands on Michael's shoulders) _ But they called for extra help.  _ (She looks away from Max and the group for a second and then back to Michael) _ There has been a fire in one of the trailer parks and they need more hands in the emergency room.

_ Michael takes Maria by the waist and draws her to him. He looks at the group, who are watching them closely, without dissimulation. Michael moves a little to the right, trying to block Maria from their gaze. _

MICHAEL  _ (whispering) _ : Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself.

_Maria crosses her arms over Michael's shoulders, hugging him and pulling him toward her. Maria smiles at him._ _Michael looks up at Max, Tess, William and Isabel, who quickly look down at his furious gaze. Maria runs her hands through Michael's hair, laughing softly._

MARIA: I like you like this.

_ Michael looks at her again, with a sign of intrigue. She strokes his cheek with her right hand. _

MARIA: All worried about me. 

_ She gives him a little kiss on the nose. At the gesture of affection, Michael puts his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him with all his strength and planting a passionate kiss on her mouth. Maria returns the gesture and they kiss for several seconds, under the uncomfortable looks of the group. _

_ Isabel clears her throat, looking down. Maria separates a few inches from Michael, who lets her walk away but still holds her tightly in his arms. _

MICHAEL: Do you need-?

_ Maria interrupts him by placing a finger to his lips while shaking her head. Michael takes a deep breath. Maria steps down the last step, forcing Michael to step aside to let her pass. She smiles at him. _

MARIA: I'll let you know as soon as I'm released.  _ (Michael takes her by the waist and gives her a last kiss on the lips. Maria blushes as she notices the group's gaze on the two of them) _ Everything will be fine.

_ Michael smiles weakly at her and releases her, as she walks away toward the door. She lowers the door handle and addresses Michael one last time. She takes some keys that are on a high table by the door. She glances at the group and raises her eyebrows in amazement as she notices William again, whom she doesn't know. _ _   
_ _ She is about to open the door but stops when she notices Michael in front of her. He places his right hand on Maria's waist and draws her back to him. _

MICHAEL  _ (whispering, so that others don't hear him) _ : Maria, I-

MARIA _ (smiling weakly, resting her forehead on Michael's chest) _ : I know.  _ (Raises her face and looks at him) _ . Take care, please.

_ Michael nods and lets go of her waist, letting Maria open the door to the street and leave the house. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Desert. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Younger Now", Miley Cyrus _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2fGxYYMQbVqgIdaqfz2OwA?si=vjM1hQjTRC6NwMPAdFxCkw) _. _

_ The sun is shining brightly in a cloudless sky on a hot summer day. A  _ [ _ young woman _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373605597/) _ in her 18s runs down a dirt road in the middle of the desert. She wears brightly colored shorts, a sports top, and sneakers, with her blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail, holding her bangs with a white terry cloth headband. _

_ The music we hear comes from the headphones that the young woman wears, connected to something in her pocket. Although she is a little agitated, the young woman continues running. _

_ In the distance we see some mountains, they seem to be the same ones that have been seen in the vision of Max and Tess. At the end of the road, in the opposite direction to where the girl is training, there is a trailer park. As the girl is moving away from it, we do not notice exactly how it is, but some cars, trailers and a structure similar to a house can be outlined. _

_ The young woman continues to run down the dirt road. Beyond the mountains and the trailer park she's leaving behind, and a few cacti along the way, there's nothing else in the desert giving shade. Therefore, the young woman stops suddenly when she notices that a large shadow covers her for a second. _

_ She first looks at the floor, where the shadow covers it for a moment and then the sun appears again. The young woman looks up at the sky where three combat planes fly by, following a missile. She watches them puzzled, confused to see them in that area and without understanding what they are doing. The planes and the missile are quickly moving away, toward the trailer park and the mountains. The sound they make is slowly descending. _

_ The young woman takes off her headphones and stands in the middle of the road, totally surprised by what she has just seen. _

_ The planes disappear behind the mountains. The girl hesitates for a few seconds and, when she is about to put on the headphones again to return to her training, she begins to hear the sound of the planes again. The missile and aircrafts reappear behind the mountains, flying too close to the ground this time. _

_ The music ends. _

_ The young woman stares at the missile, which appears to be heading toward the trailer park. She starts walking towards the trailer park, unable to believe what she is seeing. _

_ The planes closely follow the missile, which continues on its way to the trailers. _

_ The young woman begins to run when one of the planes catapults to the ground, crashing into the ground, exploding into pieces. _

YOUNG WOMAN  _ (whispering in anguish) _ : Oma!

_ She begins running towards the trailers. The missile continues to target them, getting closer and closer to them. _

_ The young woman begins to run desperately. _

_ The remaining two planes are speeding up, just as the missile explodes on top of the trailers. _

_ Pieces of the missile shoot out in all directions, along with a green fluorescent fire. The fire and the pieces of the missile fall on the trailer park. _

_ The young woman stops suddenly, in complete shock. She looks first at the wreckage of the crashed plane, where orange fire burns. _

_ The remaining two planes, which had started the climb and were moving away from the scene, suddenly change course, returning to the scene. _

_ Between the trailers green fire burns, the explosions of several car engines are heard. The remaining planes approach the fire and destruction, dizzyingly descending. They catapult over the desert at full speed, hitting the ground. The planes explode, setting on fire. _

_ The young woman cannot believe what she has just seen. She fixes her eyes on the green fire again and starts running towards the trailers. She doesn't stop this time. _

YOUNG: OMA!

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Black screen. A light begins to glimpse slowly as a door opens. Behind it we see Michael, who reaches inside and turns on the light. _

MAX: You have a basement?

_ Michael nods and starts climbing down the stairs. Max, Tess, William and, finally, Isabel follow him. The basement walls and staircase have the same gray stone as the rest of the house. _

MICHAEL: It's my wine cellar, actually.

_ Michael finishes going down the stairs and turns on a new light, which illuminates the entire room. Max, Tess, William and Isabel walk down and look around in amazement. _

_ The basement is large, occupying a similar size to the living room of the house. On two of the walls there are shelves from floor to ceiling with different types of wine resting in bottles of different sizes and colors. The room is completed with a projector, a large gray sofa with several bodies forming an L, and a wooden table with chairs for 6 people. _

_ Tess hugs herself, brushing her forearms with her hands to warm herself, as the room seems to be colder than the rest of the house. _

_ Max looks at the shelves. _

MAX  _ (chuckling) _ : Who are you and what have you done with Michael Guerin?

_ Michael glares at him icily and walks away to the table. He takes one of the chairs away from the table and places it in the middle of the room. _

_ Isabel approaches Michael. _

ISABEL: Is this necessary?  _ (Looks at Max) _ Here?

MICHAEL: I don't want Maria to see anything strange when she gets back.

_ Isabel looks at Max, trying to convince him with her eyes to change his mind. Max denies. _

MAX: I’m sorry, it's the only way we can trust him.

_ William makes his way to the chair Michael is holding tightly. As he passes Isabel, he stops next to her and smiles weakly at her. _

WILLIAM: I understand.

_ Isabel looks at him sadly. William walks over to the chair, looks at Michael, nods, and sits down. Michael reaches into one of his pants pockets with his right hand and pulls out transparent tie straps. _

_ Isabel quickly approaches the chair with her left hand outstretched towards Michael. _

ISABEL: Let me do it.

_ Michael hands her the straps and walks away to Max, to leave Isabel privacy. William smiles weakly at Isabel as he places his hands behind the back of the chair, preparing himself. She circles the chair and squats down, resting her knees on the floor. She takes William's hands by the wrists and looks at them for a few seconds. She closes her eyes sadly and leans her body towards the chair, leaning her forehead on one of William's arms. He caresses her hands. _

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ : I'm so sorry.

_ William turns his face and body back to smile at her. _

WILLIAM: I'll be fine.  _ (She opens her eyes and looks at him) _ You will be here to take care of me, right?

_ Isabel smiles at him. She looks down at William's hands again and places the seals around his wrists, tying William's wrists together but trying to make room for him to move and not get hurt. _

_ She climbs up, circling the chair again, and bends down at his ankles, also putting seals on them. As soon as she sits up, Michael steps forward with a defiant attitude. _

MICHAEL: Who are you?

_ William slowly looks up at him. He Speaks calmly. _

WILLIAM: My name here is William … but my real name is Kivar.

MAX: When did you arrive on Earth?

WILLIAM: 1989.

TESS  _ (surprised) _ : That is the same year we emerged from the pods.

_ William nods. _

MAX: How old are you?

WILLIAM: Almost 30, on this planet.

MICHAEL  _ (incredulous) _ : How is it possible that you are older than us?

WILLIAM  _ (chuckling) _ : To have been raised by a Protector all their lives ... you know very little about how the universe works.

_ Michael winces. _

MICHAEL: Did you kill us?

ISABEL  _ (reprimanding) _ : Michael!

_ Michael is unmoved by Isabel's call for attention and continues with his defiant attitude and his gaze fixed on William, who denies the question. _

MAX: Who did it?

_ William looks at Isabel and then at Max with sadness on his face. _

WILLIAM: The war.

MICHAEL: That is a vague answer.

WILLIAM: For various reasons each one of you were killed ... but the main cause was the war. The desire of your parents to conquer and have more and more power  _ (he says the latter, alternating his eyes between Max and Tess) _ .

TESS: If our parents were the cause of our death, why send us to Earth?

ISABEL: I already told you, there is a prophecy.

MAX: Yes, but what does this prophecy say?

_ William shrugs his shoulders. _

WILLIAM: I don't know.

MICHAEL  _ (to Isabel) _ : Very convenient, isn't it?

ISABEL  _ (exasperated) _ : Michael, can you stop with the accusations please?

_ There is silence for a few seconds. Tess approaches William. _

TESS: What can you tell us about the fifth alien?

_ William looks up at her and stares at her in puzzlement. _

WILLIAM: What fifth alien?

TESS: There was a fifth pod on the ship with us,  _ (looks him up and down) _ and he definitely didn't look like you.

_ William stares at Isabel. _

WILLIAM: Fifth alien?

ISABEL  _ (shrugging) _ : I just found out about this, too.

_ William turns his gaze to Tess. _

WILLIAM: How do you know? Where did you see him?

MAX: We both saw it.

_ William's eyes widen like saucers. _

WILLIAM: Where?  _ (They don't answer and he looks at Isabel again) _ I swear I didn't know anything about this.

_ Isabel approaches him and crouches besides him. She places her hands on his right knee. _

ISABEL: I know.

_ Max and Tess look at each other, hesitating for a few seconds. Finally, she perks up and talks. _

TESS: We…  _ (pauses, breathes in, taking a breath to encourage herself to speak) _ It's hard to explain-

_ She stops when Michael walks away to one of the shelves. He reaches into one of them and removes a piece of cloth with an object inside. He walks with the thing in his hands towards William and places it on the floor in front of him. At all times, William observes with great attention and surprise. _

_ Michael finishes placing the object on the floor and removes the upper part of the cloth, revealing the fragment of the ship that we have already seen. _

WILLIAM  _ (without taking his eyes off the fragment) _ : Where did you get this from?

ISABEL: It is part of the ship that crashed a few weeks ago.

MAX: Do you know anything about that crash?

_ William continues to observe the fragment and shakes his head. _

TESS: Do you know what it is? Why it gave us  _ (pauses, looking for the words) _ visions?

_ Finally William looks up at the group. _

WILLIAM: Our ships are not like human ships. They are living organisms  _ (all four look at it in surprise) _ connected by neural networks. That is what gives us the advantage to travel through space without being detected.

MICHAEL  _ (annoyed) _ : They've been detected at least twice already.

_ William smiles, but without malice. _

WILLIAM: But you don't know about all the other times they didn’t.

_ The four of them look down at the fragment of the ship, which continues to glow. _

TESS: Is it alive?

WILLIAM: All of our ships are. That’s why you were able to see those images.  _ (The four look at him without understanding. William takes a deep breath before answering) _ Our civilization has only known war and conquest all its history ... and that's why it built these kinds of ships. They are alive and connected to each other, giving us an advantage in responding to any battle, as they are able to part from their captain and act on their own. They can avoid satellites, cannons, threats, whatever. But they not only exchange combat strategies, but also their memory.  _ (He pauses again, where the four look at him without understanding) _ If any one is attacked or compromised, it can share its information with any other nearby ship before being completely destroyed.

_ Tess looks down at the fragment. William follows her gaze. _

TESS: That means that-

WILLIAM  _ (interrupting her) _ : You can see what happened on your ship.

_ The four watch him in silence, processing the information. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Hospital. Inside. _

_ We are in the hospital emergency room. The place is full of people; patients waiting to be cared for, others already on stretchers and wheelchairs answering medical questions and treatments, and, surprisingly, a large number of army soldiers. Some are guarding the doors of the emergency room and others by the stretchers, observing the patients. _

_ The place is a chaos of people and noise. _

_ Maria appears walking from the hallway on the left and takes the top folder from the pile above the reception. She reads it and walks to one of the beds, marked with the number 9. _

_ On the bed we see the young blonde woman who was running near the trailer park. She is no longer wearing sports clothes but is wearing a green hospital gown. At the edge of the bed are her clothes, folded in a pile. They look dirty and burned, with several holes in them. _

_ Next to the bed, stoically standing, is a soldier dressed in camouflage clothing and with a submachine gun over his shoulder, looking towards a fixed point on the opposite wall. _

_ Maria watches him curiously but he doesn't seem to register it.  _

MARIA: Is this necessary?  _ (The soldier doesn't answer) _ Why don't you take a break, soldier?

_ The soldier finally looks at her. _

SOLDIER: I didn't know nurses ran this Hospital.

_ Maria stares at him fiercely and finally looks down at the young woman, who seems to be calm despite the chaos around her. _

MARIA: What's your name?

YOUNG WOMAN  _ (nodding at the folder Maria has in her hand) _ : It's all in there.

_ Maria smiles weakly at her. _

MARIA: You’re right.  _ (She opens the folder and takes a looks at the information inside) _ So, Ophelia,  _ (up with concern for the young woman) _ says here that you are the only survivor of an accident and that you received burns on 80% of your body. .. 

_ Maria drops the folder on the bed and leans over the bed, taking the young woman's robe and lifting it up her legs, inspecting her body. She looks with interest at her legs, then takes her arms and inspects them in detail, until finally reaching the neck area. _

_ In all the areas that Maria has looked at, we see that Ophelia's skin has blemishes; it appears wrinkled and as if she had received a wound, but nothing like what Maria expected according to the report. She lifts one of the girl’s arms looking at her more closely. _

MARIA: How-how is this possible?

_ Ophelia looks at her, she looks sad. Maria lowers Ophelia’s arm and places it gently on the bed. She takes a quick look at the soldier. _

MARIA: You should be dying of pain, with your flesh exposed... These wounds seem-  _ (stops, realizing what she was going to say) _ How did you get them? What happened?

_ The camera focuses on Ophelia's face. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Trailer park. _

_ Black screen. Noises are heard in the distance. The noise we hear are screams mixed with the sounds of different burning elements. We hear someone complaining of pain. _

_ Ophelia opens her eyes. The image looks blurry and too bright, as if overexposed. We can see the sky, the desert and the ruined trailer park. _

_ Ophelia is lying on the ground; all around her we see different fragments of broken elements and green fire. Her body is full of third degree burns, her clothes burned, dirty and torn. _

_ A shadow appears before her; the body of someone young. It looks like a man. Ophelia cannot distinguish who it is because the sun blinds her sight, and we are only able to see his silhouette. _

_ The man leans over her and takes her left hand. Ophelia screams in pain as she feels pressure on her burns. The shadow holds her tight. A light begins to grow on Ophelia's left hand; she closes her eyes and screams in pain again. _

_ We return to the hospital scene. _

_ Ophelia keeps her gaze fixed on Maria. She shrugs off one shoulder. _

MAN: Private Gómez!

_ The soldier next to Ophelia looks up. A few feet away, next to one of the doors, a Sergeant calls him. _

SERGEANT: We need you here!

_ Gomez nods and walks off toward the Sergeant, ignoring Maria and Ophelia. The expression on Ophelia’s face transforms as the soldier gets further and further away from them, looking at Maria with supplication. She takes the curtain that separates the bed from the rest of the emergency room and draws it, hiding and separating them from the rest of the room. Ophelia takes one of Maria's wrists with both hands and looks at her pleadingly. _

OPHELIA  _ (whispering) _ : You have to help me get out of here.

MARIA  _ (also quietly) _ : What happened in the trailer pa _ rk _ ? Who healed your wounds?

OPHELIA: I saw what fell.  _ (Starts crying) _ They killed them all. They killed my grandmother, my  _ Oma _ ... 

MARIA: Who did it?

_ Ophelia points her head toward the curtain. _

OPHELIA: They did. They dropped that bomb on us. Their planes.

_ Maria looks at her sadly. She thinks a few seconds. _

MARIA: Do you have somewhere to go?

_ Ophelia denies fervently. _

OPHELIA: They will kill me. I know.  _ (Squeezes Maria's wrist hard) _ I heard them say it in the truck as they brought me ... they don't want survivors because they know they made a mistake.

_ Maria takes a deep breath. _

MARIA: I can take you to a safe place ...  _ (she looks down at Ophelia's hands, where the subtle marks of the burns she has received are seen) _ but I need you to tell me everything.  _ (She looks serious) _ Especially about these wounds.

_ Ophelia nods fervently. _

OPHELIA: Please help me.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Michael's House - Basement. _

_ We return with a scene similar to the one we have left. Michael, Max and Tess looking at William, the first two suspiciously. Isabel is next to him, crouched again in front of the chair, with scissors in hand. She cuts the straps that hold William's wrists with the scissors. Then, she does the same with the straps on his ankles. _

_ William brings his hands forward to his body and begins to massage his wrists. _

WILLIAM: Thanks for trusting me.

_ Tess nods as she approaches the fragment of the ship that is on the floor and wraps it around the cloth. _

MICHAEL: We don't trust you, yet ... But we trust her  _ (he signals at Isabel with his head) _ and in what Max and Tess saw.  _ (Tess finishes wrapping the fragment and stands up to put it back where it was hidden among the wines) _ Perhaps Nasedo didn’t tell us the whole truth after all.

_ William smiles weakly. _

WILLIAM: It’s a start.

_ Tess turns around, facing William again. _

TESS: I still have a million questions.

WILLIAM: I can imagine.

_ She steps closer to him. _

TESS: Did you come alone?

_ William denies. _

WILLIAM: I ran away with others of my race.

TESS: Where are they?

WILLIAM: Some living quiet lives, far from the persecution of your parents  _ (looking at Max) _ . Others, I don't know.

_ Tess thinks about his answer for a few seconds. _

TESS: Who helped you?

_ William realizes where Tess is leading the conversation to, and smiles. _

WILLIAM: The same person who prepared your pods. And made you.

TESS: Is this person here on Earth?

_ William nods. _

_ Max steps forward and looks intently at him. _

MAX: If this person made us… can they also return our memory? Our memories of Antar?

_ William nods. He looks at Isabel and smiles weakly at her. _

WILLIAM: If that's what you want, yes.

_ Max takes a deep breath. We start to notice a growing anger in his voice. _

MAX: Because according to your story ... all my life, everything I’ve told and known my whole life, is a lie, right?  _ (Stares at William and begins to get upset) _ Nasedo lied to us, our parents lied to us-

_ Tess reaches out her left hand and takes Max's arm, wanting to reassure him. _

TESS: Max…

_ Max abruptly turns around and yanks himself free of Tess's grip. He looks at her angrily, breathing heavily. _

MAX: You mean that-  _ (turns to William to face him again) _ everything I've ever done in my life has been based on a lie? Going to Law school, staying in Roswell ... all my decisions based on a damn lie.

_ He screams and punches his fist on the wooden table. Isabel and Tess are startled. _

MAX: For the last 10 years I have been a selfless person, basing my decisions on the greater good ... of my family, of my people.  _ (Laughs sarcastically) _ And that greater good was a damn lie! I never did anything for myself,  _ (he slaps his chest as he says each word) _ I didn't do anything I wanted because that's what was expected of me!  _ (Laughs again) _ And all based on a lie.

_ Michael approaches him. He wants to put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, but Max runs away. _

MAX: A damn lie from our parents, who use us over and over again for their own convenience.  _ (He hides his face in his hands. Michael tries again and this time Max lets him; Michael places his left hand on Max’s right shoulder and squeezes gently. When he speaks again it is in a much lower tone) _ I shouldn’t be with Tess ... I shouldn't be King ...  _ (he takes his hands off his face but continues with his head down. After hearing his words, Tess looks down sadly) _ I could have left Roswell whenever I wanted ...

_ Isabel approaches her brother and places her hand on his left shoulder, now both of them comforting Max. _

ISABEL: Max, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.

_ Max looks up and looks at her furiously. _

MAX: You can say that because you were never interested in anything, you always acted selfish.

_ Isabel releases him and takes a step back, stumbling away from him, horrified by what he just said and his tone. William takes Isabel by the elbows, holding her. _

WILLIAM: You don't have to be like that with her. This is not her fault.

_ Max wants to pounce on William but Michael holds him by the arms. William takes Isabel and places her behind him, to protect her from Max's fury. _

TESS: Max, stop!

_ Max looks up at Tess as he tries to break free of Michael's arms, still trying to hit William. He watches her for a few seconds and begins to calm down. _

MAX  _ (to Michael) _ : I'm fine, I'm fine.  _ (He raises his hands in truce and Michael finally releases him. Max adjusts his shirt and looks at each of them, who look at him suspiciously, as if they don’t recognize him) _ I think I need to be alone.

_ He walks away from the group towards the stairs that lead to the ground floor. As he passes by one of the shelves full of wines, he takes a random bottle and takes it with him, disappearing up the stairs. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. Inside. _

_ We are on the ground floor of the Crashdown Café, in the break area where the staircase to the Parker house is also located. Near the lockers, next to the bathroom, we see an open door, which leads to a small room. It has a single bed, a desk but no chair and the three walls, except for the one with the window to the outside, are covered with posters. The posters vary between Crashdown menus and UFO Museum advertisements, among other curiosities. _

_ Liz and Maria are standing under the door frame, looking inside, where Ophelia walks slowly to the bed, still dressed in the hospital gown. She sits on the bed and closes her eyes, tired. _

MARIA: Will you be okay?

_ Ophelia nods while smiling, but without opening her eyes. _

LIZ: I'll let you rest and come back in a little while with new clothes and some food.

_ Ophelia opens her eyes and looks at Liz gratefully; her eyes are red between tiredness and sadness. _

OPHELIA  _ (in a weak voice) _ : Thank you.

_ Maria and Liz smile at her, while the second one closes the door of the small room. _

MARIA: I can’t thank you enough for this.

_ Liz hugs her friend. _

LIZ: It's nothing. Is the truck I saw outside Michael's?  _ (Maria nods) _ Why didn't you take her to his house?

MARIA: I don't know ...  _ (starts walking around the break room) _ I don't want to worry him with something else. What Ophelia said sounds totally connected to something Czechoslovakian,  _ (shrugs) _ but what if it isn't and it's just my paranoia?  _ (She pauses as she continues to walk from one side of the room to the other. She stops and looks at her friend) _ Also, there's something new that I'm sure he hasn't told me yet.

_ Liz sits on the couch and looks at her with interest. _

LIZ: What do you mean?

_ Maria walks to the chair and imitates her movements, sitting down next to her. _

MARIA: There was someone new when I left  _ (Liz raises her eyebrows in amazement) _ . I had to be fast because they needed me at the Hospital, but there was a man with them, someone we don't know.  _ (Gulps) _ I'm sure it must be a Czechoslovakian like them.

LIZ  _ (intrigued) _ : What did he look like?

MARIA: Young, maybe a little bit older, African American.

_ Liz remains silent, thinking. _

MARIA: I don't want to throw another problem at Michael.

_ Liz looks away at the door to the room where Ophelia would be resting. _

LIZ: She said it was military planes that crashed?

_ Maria nods in awe. _

MARIA: And a bomb. And the army was taking over the Hospital.  _ (She looks at Liz seriously) _ This definitely smells czechoslovakian.

_ Liz nods slowly, taking a few seconds to speak again. _

LIZ: Did you try to call Alex?

MARIA: Yes, but I have not been able to get through to him. I left him like a million messages.

LIZ  _ (worried) _ : Do you think that-?

MARIA  _ (interrupting her) _ : No. I can't think about that now.

LIZ  _ (sad) _ : You're right.

_ They both are silent for a moment, looking towards the door of the room. Maria reaches out her hand to Liz's and takes it between her fingers. _

MARIA: Has Max told you anything about that man?

LIZ: No, but I'll see him tonight,  _ (shrugs and smiles weakly) _ Maybe I'll get some information then?

MARIA: Please don't tell her about Ophelia until I talk to Michael.

_ Liz squeezes her hand lovingly. _

LIZ: You got it.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Michael's House - Basement. _

_ Max is gone. The four who have remained in the basement look towards the staircase where Max has retired. The four aliens are silent. _

_ Finally, Tess turns around and confronts William. _

TESS: If the ship's memories are over 50 years old, how can Nasedo look the same?

WILLIAM: The shapeshifters have a different physiognomy from ours, they need to constantly change shape to regenerate their cells so their bodies don’t die ... which also allows them to live longer than us.

TESS: What do you know about a bright purple object?  _ (William looks at her with intrigue)  _ The size of a golf ball.

WILLIAM: I don't know, it could be a million things...

TESS: Nasedo buried something like that near Shiprock Mountains.

WILLIAM: When?

TESS: I don't know. We saw it in the ship’s memories... it could have been many years ago.

MICHAEL: Do you think it's still there?

TESS  _ (to William) _ : Why would Nasedo bury that there? Do you think it could be related to the prophecy?

WILLIAM: There is only one way to find out.

_ We cut to: _

_ Interior Michael's house. Entrance hall. _

_ Michael opens the front door of the house and Tess quickly walks through the frame, going outside. She walks a few steps back, looking at the group. _

TESS: I'll do a little research and call you later.

_ She turns and jogs away from the house, toward one of the cars parked at the entrance. _

_ William leaves the house towards the front porch and stops, waiting for Isabel who is still inside. _

ISABEL: I have to go for a few days, please don't tell Max. At least until he calms down a bit.

MICHAEL: Again?!

_ Isabel huffs. _

ISABEL: Michael, I can't just stop everything in my life.

_ Michael thinks for a few seconds and finally snorts, defeated. _

MICHAEL: For how long?

ISABEL: A few days ... a week at most.

MICHAEL: Where are you going?

_ Isabel turns to look at William, who is waiting expectantly on the other side of the door. _

ISABEL: London. I have to sign the papers for my new house.

_ Michael nods as he raises his hand to place it on her shoulder. _

MICHAEL: I guess we can't stop life from moving on around us.

_ Isabel places a hand over Michael's and gives him a squeeze. _

ISABEL: It’s okay to be happy, Michael. You shouldn’t ask permission or feel bad about it ... no matter what happens in our crazy life.

_ She smiles at him and he smiles back. Isabel gives him a quick hug. _

ISABEL: Please call me if you find out anything else.

_ Isabel detaches herself from Michael's arms and leaves the house, walking towards the last car that is parked at the entrance. _

_ William follows her, walking beside her. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. Inside. _

_ The cafe is closed and empty of customers, with few lights on. The only person in the Café is Ophelia, who is sitting in one of the booths against the wall. She has changed her clothes and is wearing light blue jeans and a black V-neck shirt, probably borrowed from Liz. _

_ Liz enters the scene leaving the kitchen through the double doors, pushing them with her back, carrying a mug in each hand. We see smoke coming out of the mugs, indicating that the drink is hot, and there is a tea bag in each one. _

_ Liz walks to the box where Ophelia is sitting and places the mugs on the table being careful not to spill the liquid. Ophelia takes her mug in both hands, warming herself. Liz sits down on the other side of the booth. She takes the mug in her right hand and brings it to her mouth, blowing on the liquid to cool it down. _

LIZ: How do you feel?

OPHELIA: Better. Thanks for the shower, and the clothes,  _ (laughs) _ and the bed.

LIZ: You can stay here as long as you need.

_ Ophelia looks around, setting her eyes in different corners of the cafe. _

OPHELIA: I just need a little money and I can get out of here.

LIZ: You can work at the Cafe if you want.  _ (Ophelia looks at her with an expression of joy but clouded by sad memories) _ I can't offer you a great salary but all the tips you get are yours.

_ Ophelia lowers the cup onto the table. _

OPHELIA: I ... I don't know if I can accept that. You're already doing too much for me.

LIZ  _ (smiling) _ : Would it help if I asked you for something in return?

_ Ophelia shrugs her shoulders. _

OPHELIA: All I had was the trailer and my Oma ...  _ (she lowers her eyes. Her voice changes, she breaks, she feels sad and about to cry) _ and now I have nothing.

_ Liz stretches her hand across the table, taking Ophelia's to comfort her. She squeezes Ophelia’s hand and looks at her gently. _

LIZ: I'm so sorry.

_ Ophelia wipes the tears from her face with her free hand. _

OPHELIA: I don't know if I can accept your proposal, I can't stay here long.

LIZ: Why not?

OPHELIA: They'll be looking for me ... because of what I saw.

LIZ: What did you see?

_ Ophelia stares at Liz and thinks for a moment; unsure of whether or not to trust her. Despite being both alone in the cafe, she whispers her answer. _

OPHELIA: I saw the bomb and the planes fall in the desert ...  _ (takes a deep breath) _ and over my house. I saw the fire ... but that was no normal fire. It burned green and it wasn't hot…  _ (pauses, looking down at her arms, at her scars) _ I mean, it burned, but not in the same way. Like when you hurt yourself with dry ice,  _ (looks up at Liz) _ does that make any sense?

_ Liz nods and smiles at her, encouraging her to continue speaking. Ophelia is silent, not daring to continue. _

LIZ: Is this how you got hurt?

OPHELIA: As soon as I saw the disaster I ran to the trailer to help my Oma but  _ (her voice breaks again) _ when I got there she-  _ (stops. She takes a deep breath trying to calm down) _ I tried to help her but something exploded next to me and ... The next thing I remember is the pain and a soldier lifting me off the floor and shoving me into a truck.

_ Liz looks down at Ophelia's arms, at the scars from her burns. _

LIZ: What else did you see?

_ Ophelia looks at her confused. She hides her hands and forearms under the table. _

OPHELIA: I don't understand.

_ Liz thinks for a few seconds. She brings her hands to the edge of the shirt and lifts it, revealing her body, from her belly to the edge of her black bodice. Ophelia looks at her, not understanding what she is doing. _

LIZ: You know, a few years ago I was shot ...  _ (points with one finger at the area of her body where she was shot in the "Pilot" Episode) _ Someone hurt me  _ (she lowers her shirt, hiding the skin) _ and I almost died ... like you.

OPHELIA  _ (confused) _ : But you don't have any scar ...

LIZ: Because someone helped me just in time.  _ (She pauses, looking intently at Ophelia)  _ Someone healed me.  _ (Liz pauses again. Ophelia is about to speak but Liz interrupts her) _ And I think the person who healed me  _ (looks at Ophelia's neck, where the scars are visible) _ is very much like the one who helped you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Interior of Michael's house. Bedroom. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Billie Eilish, "listen before i go". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0tMSssfxAL2oV8Vri0mFHE?si=E4kQKJbATuG0ZQT730TV5Q)

_ The scene is dimly lit by a nightstand on one of the night tables. The room is spacious with wooden walls and a large closet with mirrored doors from floor to ceiling. It is decorated with some of Michael's paintings, on smaller canvases than we have seen before, two single armchairs by the doors leading to the balcony, and an antique chest at the foot of a king-size bed. _

_ Maria enters the room and walks to the trunk; At each step, she takes off her sneakers, stockings and the two pieces of her scrubs, until she is in her black underwear. From above the trunk she takes a gray T-shirt with the logo of a rock band and puts it on; it is several sizes larger. _

_ She adjusts her ponytail as he walks out onto the balcony. She opens both doors of the balcony at once and takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the desert at night. _

_ She steps out onto the balcony. _

_ It faces the pool and the garden on the ground floor, which is illuminated. We see a little bit of the desert beyond the house, and beyond, complete darkness. _

_ The sky seems to be cloudy since the moon is hidden and few stars are seen in the sky. _

_ Maria puts her hands on the rail and looks around her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath again. _

_ She drops back a step as Michael's arms grab her waist, hugging her from behind. She leans her body against his. He hides his face in Maria's neck and breathes in, enjoying her scent. He plants a kiss on her neck and Maria shudders. _

_ She opens her eyes and looks up at the sky. _

MARIA: Smells like rain.

_ Michael nods with his face still hidden in Maria's neck and moves to give her another kiss, this time behind her ear. _

_ A cloud moves, revealing the moon behind it, in a waning phase. _

MARIA: Have you ever seen something more beautiful?

_ Michael separates his face from Maria's neck and smiles to himself. He quickly observes the moon and then looks down at her again. _

MICHAEL  _ (shaking his head) _ : No.

_ He holds her tight in his arms. Maria is turning her body towards Michael to be face to face when she hears a blow and the sound of something breaking. They both separate and lean over the railing, searching for the source of the sound. _

_ Below, in the garden, we see Max with a glass in his hand. He grabs it with force and throws it to the floor in fury; the glass breaks into several pieces next to a bottle that is also broken and is spilling a gold liquid. _

_ Maria and Michael look at the scene with surprise and concern. _

MARIA: I better call Liz.

_ In the distance, a lightning bolt lights up the sky and the desert. Two seconds later, the sound comes to the house. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel W. Room. _

_ The door to the room where William is staying opens and Jordan enters it, dressed in her particular style of long and wide dresses. _

_ She closes the door behind her and walks to the bed with her eyes on the cell phone she is holding. She is writing something and stops when a strong breeze blows through her hair. _

_ She looks up from the cell phone and lowers her arms, dropping the bag she was carrying on her left shoulder to the floor. _

_ The doors to the bedroom balcony are open and the curtains sway in the wind. Thunder is heard in the distance. _

_ Jordan also drops her cell phone to the floor, completely surprised. She looks at the balcony and then takes her eyes to the bathroom door, which is also wide open. _

JORDAN  _ (incredulous) _ : No …

_ She runs to the bathroom but doesn’t enter it. She looks inside the bathroom in shock. It is empty. Nasedo is gone. _

JORDAN: Damn it!

_ Jordan turns around and runs to the balcony, coming out onto it and peeking over the railing looking around her and out onto the street. She looks down at it, but we are on a floor too high for someone to jump from there. _

_ A new lightning bolt is seen and heard in the sky. It starts to rain. _

_ Jordan furiously bangs on the balcony rail. _

JORDAN: Shit, shit!

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's House. Inside. _

_ Liz and Michael are in the living room of the house, standing near the closed glass doors. They both are looking through them, to the patio. _

_ Outside it rains with intensity, the drops making noise as they bounce off the sink, the stones and the grass in the garden. _

_ Max is sitting under a roof, on some small stone steps. In his hand he balances a bottle of Whiskey. He takes a direct sip from the beak and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he stares at the falling rain. _

_ Liz looks seriously at Michael. _

LIZ: How long has he been like this?

MICHAEL: Almost three hours. He doesn’t want to talk to me or Maria.

_ Liz places her hand on the door handle and looks at Michael one last time before going outside. _

LIZ: Thanks for calling me.

_ Liz steps outside and closes the door behind her, slowly, trying to not make too much noise. _

_ Max, because of his position with his back on her, doesn't hear her. _

LIZ  _ (loudly) _ : We had a date tonight, you know?

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Say something", Kadiatou. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1TztkUc1qFYl61tT85MHU4?si=VuGPebMGT5i4dMqLP2OQNA)

_ Max hears her but doesn’t turn to avoid looking at her. He takes another sip of Whiskey, this time longer than the last. _

_ Liz takes two steps toward him. _

LIZ: You stood me up.  _ (Max continues to stare at the rain and doesn't answer. Liz waits a few seconds and takes another step closer to him) _ I waited an hour for you.

_ Max shrugs. Liz approaches the last steps towards him slowly. She stops behind him and squats down, gently placing a hand on his right shoulder. _

_ When Max feels Liz's hand on his back he quickly stands up, stepping out of the ceiling. The rain falls on him, wetting his clothes and hair. _

MAX  _ (furiously) _ : What do you want from me?

_ Liz glances at the Whiskey bottle he still holds in his hand. _

LIZ: Don't you think you've had enough?

_ Max does not answer and stands in the rain, breathing hard. Liz takes another step toward him, standing on the edge of the first of the three stone steps, below the ceiling. _

LIZ: Max ...  _ (lowers her voice and speaks softly) _ what's going on? Please, tell me.

_ Max raises his arms to the side of his body. _

MAX  _ (challenging) _ : What do you want me to say, Liz?  _ (He pauses, where he takes a small sip of his drink. He is about to speak again but Liz interrupts him). _

LIZ: I want you to tell me how you feel.

_ Max laughs and looks up at the sky, letting the rain soak him directly in the face. _

MAX _(sarcastic)_ : You really want to know how I feel? _(He takes a step towards her with the bottle raised in his hand and hits Liz in the chest with it)_ I'll tell you how I feel. _(He takes two steps away from her and screams into the sky)_ I feel like shit! _(Looks down at Liz)_ This is how I feel. _(Liz descends the first step, approaching him and finally letting the rain begin to wet her)_ My whole life is a fucking lie. Did you know that Zan was never engaged to Ava? _(Liz raises her eyebrows in amazement)_ That's right! I _(pounding his chest with his index finger)_ , Max, didn't need to stay with Tess, because she and I were never even meant to be together. _(He brings the bottle to his mouth, taking another sip but spitting out part of the drink when he laughs sarcastically with the liquid still in his mouth)_ There is no such thing as a _Destiny_ _(he raises his hands gesturing the quotation marks with his fingers)_ , there never was.

_ Liz comes down the last two stone steps. She hugs her shoulders to warm herself from the cold of being wet. _

_ Max breathes heavily for a few seconds, while staring at her. _

MAX  _ (lowering his voice) _ : I could have followed you.  _ (Pauses) _ To Florida.

_ Liz approaches him. _

MAX: Or you could have stayed.

_ She stands in front of Max and looks up, looking at him fondly. _

_ Max lets go of the bottle of Whiskey from his hand, which falls to the floor. Although it doesn’t break, it spills its content on the tiles. _

_ He brings his hands to Liz's waist and grabs her. _

MAX  _ (whispering) _ : We could have stayed together.  _ (Lowers his face, resting his forehead on Liz's) _ Still be together...

_ Liz raises her right hand to Max's face and strokes his cheek gently. _

LIZ: We are together now.

_ Max closes his eyes and shakes it with a sad expression on his face. _

MAX: It’s not the same.  _ (He opens his eyes) _ I wasted so many years following a life that was not mine. Following other people's orders.

_ Max closes his eyes again and tears that are mistaken for raindrops start to fall from his face. _

MAX  _ (whispering) _ : I don't even know who I am anymore. I am so lost.

_ He starts to tremble, due to the tears and the sadness. We hear him sob. Liz hugs him tightly around the waist, holding him up. _

_ The strength in his legs overcomes and he drops to the floor, dejected, held by Liz. She accompanies his movement to the ground and sits next to him, hugging him tightly. _

_ Max hides his face in Liz's chest and returns the hug. _

MAX  _ (between sobs) _ : I could have been happy ... I could have-

_ He stops when Liz starts stroking his hair, trying to calm his crying. He raises his face, hiding it now in her neck. _

MAX  _ (sounds muffled, hiding his words) _ : I'm so sorry.

_ Liz continues to stroke him as she hugs him in the rain. _

LIZ: Shhh…. Everything is fine.  _ (Kisses his head) _ Everything will be fine.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Tess's House. Inside. _

_ Tess is sitting in a chair in her living room, her body bent over the coffee table, where there is an open MacBook. She writes on the keyboard with fervor. _

_ She suddenly stops, surprised after finding something in the browser. _

_ The camera focuses on the screen of Tess's MacBook, where we see an open Eventbrite page with a party ticket ad. _

_ A flyer is seen with the Shiprock mountains in the background where we read "End of the World Party - Friday the 13th", between ticket prices and line-ups of DJs. _

_ Tess presses the keys on her computer taking a screenshot of the page. _

_ Ending of episode. _


	8. Something wicked this way comes (Part II)

_ We open with: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. Inside. _

_ The place is closed. Outside it’s raining heavily; raindrops hit hard on the Café windows. Inside the building, the only lights on are dim spotlights on the counters behind the bar table. On top of each of the tables and on the bar there are some decorative candles lit inside jars. _

_ Ophelia is alone inside the Cafe, dressed in the same clothes as the last time we saw her; a jean, black converse sneakers and a V neckline shirt of the same color. In her right hand she holds a cleaning cloth. _

_ She walks to one of the booths next to and picks up a dirty plate and some silverware, which seem to have been from her dinner. While holding these items with her left hand, with her right she begins to clean crumbs from the table. _

_ From outside we can hear the wind, raindrops and tree branches hitting the windows. _

_ Unexpectedly, Ophelia's attitude and posture changes radically. She drops the plate and silverware, which fall noisily, but without breaking, on the table. She squeezes the cloth tightly in her hand. Her body, before leaning over the table, sits up and on her face we notice an empty expression. _

_ She turns her face towards the door of the Cafe with speed. On the other side of the glass we only see the raindrops. _

_ We start listening to:  _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Break my broken heart”, Winona Oak. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2UfDeOnKQgquiKyStdgCDj?si=H2eZOXnXSTODLQpkv0L4bw)

_ Ophelia walks away from the booth, walking slowly towards the entrance door of the Café. In her right hand she continues to squeeze the cloth tightly. _

_ As she gets closer to the door, on the other side of the glass we notice that a dark silhouette begins to appear. _

_ Ophelia reaches the door and stands in front of it, looking through the glass. She raises her left hand, slowly placing an open palm on the glass. She presses each of her fingers on the glass. _

_ From the other side of the glass we see the young dark-haired man we have seen at the military base. He is standing on the other side of the door, staring inside, vehemently at Ophelia. He is wearing the same clothes we saw him in last time; the black pajama style set. His clothes are dirty and wet from the rain. _

_ The young man raises his right hand and places his palm on the glass, at the same height as Ophelia's palm, imitating her gesture. _

_ She looks at him with interest, he with longing. _

OPHELIA  _ (whispering) _ : Who are you?

_ The young man continues looking at her, without answering. Finally, he closes his eyes and lowers his face. _

_ We hear a beep sound and the image becomes blurry, changing to: _

_ Day - Trailer park. _

_ The scene is similar to the one we have already seen in the previous episode. _

_ Ophelia is lying on the desert floor. All around her we find chaos and destruction. She opens her eyes and looks around her desperately. A silhouette appears in front of her, leaning over her body. _

_ In the previous episode we could not see who it was. Here we finally see, as the silhouette leans over Ophelia's body and takes her arm, that it is the same young man. _

_ He takes her arm with his right hand and places his left on it. A white light glows under his hand. _

_ We return to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. _

_ The young man looks up at Ophelia, who looks at him in amazement. She quickly lowers her hand, off from the glass. _

OPHELIA: You healed me?

_ The young man on the other side of the door starts to nod but unexpectedly turns his face and body to look behind him, when we hear the sound of something falling in the distance. _

_ The young man turns his gaze back to Ophelia, this time with a desperate expression. _

OPHELIA: What happened?

_ The young man looks behind him again and disappears from the scene, running away down the street. _

_ Ophelia begins to unlock the door, struggling with anxiety. _

OPHELIA: No! Don’t go!

_ She struggles with the door locks for a few seconds, until finally opening the doors wide. On the other side, there is no one there. Ophelia takes a few steps outside, keeping herself under the roof of the Café and looks around expectantly. _

_ She is alone. The rain falls on the street, pattering strong on the asphalt. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell. Entrance of W Hotel. _

_ It is raining and the sky is completely covered with clouds. We see and hear thunder and lightning in the sky. Both the street and the hotel entrance are deserted as the thunder storm hits the city. _

_ Isabel's car approaches the front door and parks, with the passenger side next to the sidewalk. The hotel door swings open and a bellboy comes out, trotting to the car and holding an umbrella over his head. _

_ The car doors open and William and Isabel get out from it, he on the passenger side and she on the driver's side. The bellboy jogs towards her, circling the car, and covering her with the umbrella, so she doesn't get wet. _

BUTTONS: Good evening, Miss Evans.

_ Isabel hands him the keys and closes the car door. _

ISABEL: Good evening.

_ William quickly closes the passenger door and walks away to the hotel’s entrance door, his hands in his pockets and his head lowered, avoiding the rain as much as he can. _

_ Isabel begins to walk around the car. The bellboy, surprised, follows her with the umbrella in hand. _

BELLBOY: Do you want me to walk you to the door, Miss Evans?

_ Isabel stops and makes a gesture with her hand, as if dismissing him. _

_ William has taken refuge under the small roof right above the hotel's double front doors. _

ISABEL  _ (to the bellboy) _ : It’s alright.

_ She staks walking again, reaching the back of the car. The bellboy still follows her, insisting on covering her with the umbrella and getting himself wet in the process. _

_ Isabel stops once more, next to the sidewalk and in front of the car and smiles at him. _

ISABEL: It’s okay, I don’t need the umbrella.

_ The bellboy looks at her without understanding. Isabel raises her left hand and places it on the boy's shoulder. She smiles at him, insisting with her eyes. _

_ The bellboy looks at her confused for a few seconds, while he thinks about what to do. Finally, he smiles weakly at Isabel and nods his head. He slowly moves the umbrella away from Isabel, who starts getting wet from the rain. The young man walks away toward the driver's door of the car. _

_ As the bellboy enters the Porsche and turns it on, Isabel watches him, standing on the street. As the car pulls away, she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and lifts her face up to the sky, letting the rain soak her. _

_ William looks at her intriguingly by the hotel door. _

WILLIAM  _ (aloud) _ : Isabel!  _ (Isabel doesn’t flinch, she continues standing with her eyes closed and her face up to the sky) _ What are you doing? 

_ Isabel raises her hands to her face. She rubs it and then brings her hands up to her hair, rubbing the raindrops through her face and hair. She still doesn’t answer William so begins to worry. Isabel lowers her hands and opens her eyes, staring at him, her face unmoved. William looks at her for a moment, doubting what to do, and finally comes out of the shelter of the roof and walks towards her. He takes her by the hands. _

WILLIAM: Are you all right? What's wrong?

ISABEL: You never told me what your power is.

_ William looks at her strangely. _

WILLIAM: What?

ISABEL: Do you have a distinctive power?  _ (William laughs) _ Just as I can roam people's dreams and Tess can control minds… do you have any special power?

_ William nods while still laughing softly. _

WILLIAM: Yes, Isabel, I have a unique power.

ISABEL  _ (intrigued) _ : What is it?

_ William looks around as he rubs the raindrops that bother his eyes. _

WILLIAM: Do you want to have this conversation here? Right now … in the middle of the street and the rain?

_ Isabel nods, dead serious. William sighs and smiles at her. He places his hands on Isabel's wrists and begins to gently climb his hands up her arms. He caresses her shoulders until he reaches Isabel's neck, where he rests his hands. Throughout that moment, Isabel trembles slightly; we don't know whether from the cold or from the sensation of Willian's hands on her body. _

_ Isabel closes her eyes and sighs. _

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ : Show me.

_ William lowers his face to Isabel, laying his forehead against hers. He looks at her intensely. She opens her eyes and watches him. He smiles at her in a mischievous grin. _

WILLIAM: Better fasten your seatbelt ...

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Uncertain time. Black screen. _

_ We hear the sounds of different medical machines; the "beep-beep" of a cardiac reader, an artificial respirator; someone respirating in and out. _

_ We begin to see a light that grows, slowly. The image appears to be seen through the eyes of someone who is waking up slowly. _

_ A blurred silhouette appears, approaching the scene. It is a  _ [ _ woman _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373717453/?nic=1) _ dressed in a white medical gown; but what we notice the most is the light shining on her long red hair. _

_ Someone complains. _

_ The woman approaches and leans over the person. When she speaks, she does so with a strong Irish accent. _

WOMAN: It’s okay, it’s okay...

_ The person's eyes are finally wide open. The person begins to fidget, looking around. We notice that we are in a medical room inside a military base; the walls here are white instead of gray, except for one that is made of glass and shows us the hallway on the other side. _

_ The image focuses more and more each second. The woman who just appeared leans over the bed. The person begins to choke, losing the ability to breathe. _

WOMAN: Easy. Let me help you.

_ The woman removes the artificial respirator from the patient; the patient takes a deep breath of air and begins to cough. _

_ The woman, who appears to be a medical soldier, wearing a camouflage uniform under her white medical coat, leaves the artificial respirator over one of the machines next to the bed. _

_ The camera position changes, and finally we see who the person on the bed is. _

_ Alex Whitman sits up on the bed with much difficulty, continuing to cough from the respirator and the tubes he had down his throat. His physical appearance is quite poor; He looks weak and with little energy, in addition to having several bruises on his face and cuts on his arms. _

_ The female doctor smiles weakly at him. She stretches her hands to take him by the shoulders but Alex rejects her, moving away from her with a sudden movement of his body. _

DOCTOR: Everything is fine, Alex.

_ Alex looks around the room, trying to understand where he is and what is going on. Only he and the doctor are in the room. He sets his gaze on her and observes her suspiciously. _

ALEX  _ (raspy, having trouble speaking) _ : Who are you? Where am I?

DOCTOR: You had an accident.  _ (Alex looks down at his body; looks at the cuts on his arms)  _ You and some other soldiers were flying over the desert and had an accident.

_ Alex looks up in fear. _

ALEX: What kind of accident?

_ The doctor bites her lip and thinks, but doesn’t answer his question. She looks nervous  _

ALEX: Who are you?  _ (He notices the uniform underneath her medical clothes)  _ You're from the army.

DOCTOR  _ (nodding) _ : Commander Brianna O'Callaghan.

_ Alex continues to look at her suspiciously; he waits a few seconds, expecting the doctor to continue talking. _

BRIANNA: You're at Fort Bragg Hospital.

ALEX  _ (shocked) _ : In North Carolina?

_ Brianna nods. _

ALEX: How did I get here?  _ (He looks down at his body, he sees the cuts and blows) _ I don't remember anything.  _ (Looks up at Brianna) _ Did you say I was in an accident?  _ (Brianna nods) _ When was this?

BRIANNA: Five days ago.  _ (Alex looks at her in surprise) _ You've been unconscious since they brought you from New Mexico.

_ Alex takes a few seconds to think. _

ALEX: My plane crashed?  _ (Brianna nods again)  _ How?

_ Brianna pauses before answering. _

BRIANNA: That is what we are trying to understand.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's house. Inside. _

_ We’re inside one of the guest rooms of the house. The room is illuminated by the sun that enters through the double door that leads to a small balcony; the curtains are drawn open and we see the day shining through the glass. Any remainder of last night's storm has dissipated. _

_ The room is smaller than Michael's but maintains a similar decoration. On the king size bed Max sleeps half naked and curled up between the sheets, dressed only in a black boxer. _

_ The door to the room opens and Liz walks inside, carrying a glass of water and a small bottle of aspirin pills in her hands. Her hair is disheveled, tied in an unkempt bun, and she is wearing the same clothes as the night before. _

_ She closes the door behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible, but Max seems to hear her and squirms on the bed with his eyes closed, making a small complaining sound. _

_ Liz walks toward him, circling the bed, until she stands next to the nightstand. _

_ Max slowly opens his eyes and covers them, trying to escape from the light that enters through the balcony doors, dazzling him. _

_ Liz giggles weakly as she sets the glass of water and the pills on the nightstand. _

_ Max complains as he settles on the bed, trying to sit up. He puts his hands to his face covering his eyes, fleeing from the light. _

LIZ: How do you feel?

_ Max makes a complaining sound again and removes his hands from his face, but keeps his eyes closed. _

MAX: Horrible.

_ Liz laughs and points to the items she has just left on the nightstand. _

LIZ: I brought you some Aspirin…  _ (Max opens his eyes slightly and looks at where Liz is pointing) _ I figured that after last night's show you were going to need it.

_ Max nods slightly. _

MAX: I’m never drinking again.

_ Liz laughs as Max sits on the edge of the bed. _

_ Max stretches his hand toward the nightstand, taking the Aspirin bottle. With the gesture, Max's sheet slides off his body, falling over the side of the bed and revealing his almost naked body. Liz looks at him with interest as she sits down on the bed next to him, at a safe distance so as not to touch him. _

_ Max opens the bottle, picks up two pills and puts them in his mouth. He then drinks the full glass of water in one go. _

_ After, he takes a deep breath, places both hands on his knees, turning his face toward Liz. _

MAX: I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to see me in that state.

_ Liz looks at him for a moment, thinking. _

LIZ: You don't have anything to apologize for. I'd like to say that I understand how you’re feeling right now...  _ (pauses and shrugs)  _ but I really don't.  _ (She settles on the bed, lifting her legs off the floor and sitting Indian style) _ Your whole world collapsed overnight.

_ Max nods as he looks at her, saddened. _

MAX: I would have followed you.  _ (He pauses for some seconds, in which he looks at her intensely)  _ That day in the desert…

LIZ: Max… I don't need you to explain anything to me.

_ Max moves closer to her. _

MAX: But I do.  _ (He places his hand on Liz's knee) _ I need you to know that everything would have been very different if not for Nasedo's lie. I would have followed you ... I  _ wanted  _ to follow you. Anywhere you’ve gone, Liz ... I would have been with you.

_ Liz places her hand over his and gives it a gentle squeeze. She smiles sadly at him. _

LIZ: I know.

MAX: I would never have been with Tess… I wouldn't have let you go to Florida, to escape from everything. I would have chosen so many different things for my life. I would have  _ chosen _ my life.

_ Liz doesn't know what to answer, so she strokes his hand lovingly. _

_ They both look at each other in silence for a few seconds. _

MAX: Thank you.

LIZ: Because of the aspirin?  _ (She makes a gesture of disinterest)  _ It's nothing. I also made some breakfast if you want, because Michael and Maria went out.

_ Max brings his hand to Liz's forearm and caresses it. _

MAX: No… I mean for last night. And also this morning. For everything ... For listening to me and not judging me.  _ (He slowly moves his hand from Liz's arm to her face, caressing her body gently. Liz shudders as she keeps her gaze fixed on Max's eyes) _ For being you. All this time.

_ Liz blushes. She wants to speak but cannot find the words, being affected by what Max has just said to her. _

_ Max looks her up and down, leering eyes. _

MAX: I want to kiss you right now…  _ (Liz looks down, a bit embarrassed. Max removes his hand from Liz's face) _ I’m dying to. But I think I need a good shower first, I must stink of alcohol.

_ Liz laughs and looks up into his eyes again. _

LIZ: I need gallons of coffee. Sleeping on the floor hasn't been entirely pleasant.

_ Max gets up from the bed. _

MAX: I don't think I'll ever stop apologizing for last night.

_ They both laugh. _

LIZ: Awesome first date, huh?

MAX: Maybe you’ll let me make it up to you?

_ Liz also gets up from the bed and starts walking towards the bedroom door. _

LIZ  _ (with a mischievous smile on her face) _ : Let's see how this one ends first.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell Shopping Street. _

_ It is early in the morning and the shops are just opening up to the public. Jordan's thrift store is closed, with the lights off, the window blinds closed, and the “Closed” sign on the front door. _

_ Jordan comes down the street, walking calmly towards her place. She is wearing a loose, long-sleeved brown knee-length dress with sandals of the same color. On her head she wears a hat matching with the ensemble. _

_ She stops in front of the door of the premises and opens her purse, looking for the keys to the store. She takes them out of the purse and is about to place them inside one of the three locks of the wooden door, when she stops suddenly. She looks at the door with a confused expression on her face. She exams it from top to bottom and pushes the door with the hand where she’s still holding the keys. _

_ The door opens without resistance. _

_ Jordan stands in the doorway, staring inside the store. The sound of the bell is heard as the door opens. _

_ Jordan waits a moment before entering the premises, puting the keys inside her purse. She closes the door behind her and takes her purse off her shoulder, looking at the place with concern. _

_ She walks through the shelves until she reaches the counter, where she places the purse. She walks around looking at different parts of the store, but everything seems to be in order, until she looks at the changing area. _

_ There, everything is messy. Clothes and various items on the shelves are scrambled, or thrown on the floor. Jordan is scared at noticing this. _

_ Suddenly, a noise is heard in one of the changing rooms. Jordan is startled. _

JORDAN: Who’s there ?!

_ Jordan waits a few seconds but no one answers. She walks around the counter, until she reaches the other side, and flips the switches on the wall, turning on the lights in the store. _

_ We hear a new noise; it appears to be a knock on one of the changing room doors. _

_ Jordan begins to walk very slowly towards the changing rooms. The lights of the store begin to flicker. Jordan looks up at the ceiling in surprise. As she watches the light flicker, the door of the changing room swings open and a figure comes out, running towards the back of the store. _

JORDAN: Wait!

_ She runs to where the person has just disappeared to. She turns right after the changing rooms into a small hallway that leads to the storage room door; it is closing slowly, as a sign that the person has passed by. _

_ Jordan opens the door and enters the storage room; the place is full of shelves with boxes of different sizes on them and on the floor. Jordan holds the door open, from which light enters the room. _

_ In front of her, in the dark and between the boxes and shelves, we see the silhouette, standing in front of her. _

_ Jordan stands under the threshold, staring at the person. Despite the strange situation, she remains calm. _

JORDAN: Who are you?

_ We hear the person breathe quickly; they seem scared. After a moment, the person takes a step forward. The light coming from the hall illuminates his face. _

_ We see the young alien who has interacted with both Alex and Ophelia. _

_ Jordan is amazed to see him. She raises her hand to her mouth in surprise. She watches him for a moment. _

JORDAN: I-  _ (stops)  _ I know you.

_ The young man looks at her puzzled, he doesn't seem to know her. _

JORDAN: I…  _ (raises her left hand to the wall, she seems a little excited) _ Oh, can I turn on the light? I can't believe you’re here, in my store!

_ The young man nods slowly, without answering verbally, while continuing his puzzled expression at Jordan's reaction. _

_ Jordan turns on the light, which illuminates the scene. She pants. _

JORDAN: Oh no!

_ We find the young man wearing only a jean, which he seems to have stolen from the store. His feet and torso are bare and on his chest we can see several scars; some of simple injuries and others, much bigger, that seem to be from various operations. The scars are all over his chest and belly. _

JORDAN  _ (in an affected voice) _ : What happened? Who did this to you?

_ The young man does not answer. Jordan looks at the various marks on his body and we start to notice tears in her eyes. _

JORDAN: How-?  _ (She stops and stares into his eyes) _ Why do you look so young?

_ The young man raises his arm, to show him the tattoo on his wrist where we read "X-G47". Jordan reads it out loud and nods her head slightly, in understanding. _

JORDAN: They caught you.

_ The young man nods. Several tears leak from Jordan's eyes. _

JORDAN: This was never the plan.

_ The young man opens his mouth to say something but at the same moment we hear the sound of the doorbell, indicating that someone has entered the store. The young man opens his eyes in shock, and looks around desperately. _

_ Jordan points to one of the shelves. _

JORDAN: There is an emergency exit behind that shelf.  _ (The young man nods in appreciation) _ Take whatever you need.  _ (She turns to walk away towards the tiny hallway but stops, turning to look at him one last time) _ But don't go far.  _ (Raises her right hand and smiles slightly) _ You may not recognize me now, but I am your friend, and I am here to help you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Maria’s house. Exterior. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Demons", Boyce Avenue. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/210JCw2LbYD4YIs8GiZ9iP?si=blb21OgaRsC9xc3HTTFwgw)

_ Michael and Maria are outside her house, on the sidewalk. On the street we see Maria's wrecked red Jetta, parked behind Michael's truck. In his hand, Michael holds a rope, and approaches the space between the two vehicles. Maria looks sadly at the car. _

MICHAEL  _ (as he works putting the rope on his truck) _ : Are you sure you don't want to come with me?

_ Maria nods. _

MARIA: I don't want to see how they dismantle the last thing I had from my mother.

_ Michael sits up and turns his body toward Maria, before placing the other end of the rope on the Jetta. _

MICHAEL: You still have the house.

_ Maria takes a look at the house behind her and sighs sadly. _

MARIA: Too many memories with Kyle.

_ Michael frowns but doesn't respond to the comment. Maria takes two steps toward him, realizing what she just said, but Michael reaches down to tie the rope on the Jetta. _

MARIA: Michael…

_ Michael finishes tying the rope but doesn't sit up, squatting in front of the car and looking at the pavement. Maria takes one more step towards him and stands on the sidewalk. _

MARIA: Hey…

_ Michael finally looks up at her. She smiles at him and stretches her hand out for him to take it. _

MARIA: Come here.

_ Michael takes Maria's hand and stands up, standing in front of her. As Maria is on the sidewalk and he is on the pavement, she is almost at level with his face. Michael takes her by the waist and draws her to him. She places her chin on his chest and looks up, smiling at him. Michael keeps his eyes fixed on the house, frowning. _

MICHAEL: I hate that he took that away from you.

_ Maria sighs and lowers her head, kissing his sternum. _

MARIA: I know.

MICHAEL  _ (angrily) _ : I want to m-

_ Maria silences him by placing her thumb over his mouth and her hand on his chin. It forces him to lower his face and look at her. _

MARIA: I don't need you to save me, spaceboy.  _ (She pauses and they both look intently at each other) _ I know you feel guilty that you haven't been here the past few years, but I don't blame you. And I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor… I just need  _ you _ .

_ Michael increases the hug, grabbing Maria from behind. He kisses her chin and she closes her eyes, enjoying it. _

MICHAEL: Call me when you're done working and I'll pick you up.

_ Maria lifts her face and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. _

MARIA: Maybe we can do something special tonight?

_ Michael watches her for a moment. He runs a lock of hair from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. _

MICHAEL: We need to find a place for Max to live. Away from us. And soon.

_ Maria laughs as she lets go of Michael's arms. _

_ She walks away from Michael towards her house, walking backwards as she smiles at him with amusement. _

MARIA: I'll see you later, spaceboy.

_ Michael bows his head and chest in reverence and walks away toward the driver's door of his truck. He climbs into it and turns it on, pushing the Jetta away down the street while Maria watches him a few inches from the front door. _

_ The music ends. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Maria’s house. Inside. _

_ Maria enters the house through the living room door. She closes it behind her and looks around, sighing. The room looks very similar to the last time we saw it; all furniture and decorations are in place. The only difference is a stack of organizing boxes on the living room table and on the floor next to it. _

_ Maria walks over to the table and picks up one of the boxes, which is empty, moving it to the coffee table near the bookshelf. She sets the box on the coffee table and opens it. She stands in front of the bookshelf and begins to pick up the books, looking at the covers one by one. Most of the books she puts inside the box, but a few she places in a pile on the floor. _

KYLE: Hi…

_ Maria gets scared by the unexpected voice and drops the book she is holding, which falls to the floor with a loud noise. She looks up to where the voice came from, and we see Kyle standing in the doorway that separates the living room from the kitchen. He is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. _

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What the hell are you doing here?

_ Kyle reaches his right hand into the front pocket of his pants and takes a set of keys out of it. He staggers them making noise in front of him. _

KYLE: I still have keys to the house.

_ Maria looks at him intensely, she seems to have a look of hatred on her face. _

MARIA: You can return them now.

_ She reaches her hand out to Kyle, who is far enough away to be able to reach her for the keys without having to take several steps toward her. However, neither of them moves. _

MARIA: Why are you still here? Why are all your things still in my house? I asked you to take them out days ago.

_ Kyle takes a few seconds to answer. Maria gets tired of having her arm stretched out towards him and drops it, dejected. _

KYLE: I still haven't found a definitive place to live.  _ (Shrugs) _ I thought since you were living with Michael now, you weren't going to care if I stayed here.

MARIA: I am not living with Michael, it’s only temporary. I was just giving you space and time so you could move somewhere else.

_ Maria crosses her arms and watches him for a moment. Finally, she drops her arms to the side of her body, in surrender. _

MARIA: Fine  _ (snorts) _ . Let me know when you’re not home so I can collect my things.

_ Maria begins to walk away towards the front door. Kyle takes a step into the living room. _

KYLE: Wait.

_ Maria stops, but doesn't turn to look at him. _

KYLE: Can we talk?

_ Maria turns around quickly, an expression of utter bewilderment on her face. _

MARIA  _ (cutting) _ : What do you want to talk about?

_ Kyle was about to take another step toward her but stopped at noticing Maria's tone of voice. _

KYLE  _ (lowers her voice) _ : About us…

_ Maria approaches him. _

MARIA: There is no "us", Kyle. Not since the day you decided to wreck my mom's car and Michael's face.

KYLE: So that's it? After years of knowing each other and being together?

MARIA  _ (perplexed) _ : It's all your fault! I wanted to remain friends…  _ (pauses) _ but what you did is too much.

_ Kyle shrugs again. _

KYLE: Why stay friends?

MARIA: Because I care about you!  _ (Pauses) _ Because before everything ... you were my friend.

KYLE  _ (angrily) _ : I can't just be your friend.

_ Maria closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, the anger is gone from her face. _

MARIA: They are not the enemy, Kyle. This is not a war ... I really hope you can change your mind.

_ Maria turns around and starts to walk away, but stops short when Kyle speaks. _

KYLE: What makes you think he won't do the same thing again?

_ Maria, with her back on him, doesn’t respond. _

KYLE: He's already left you once... and he’ll do it again.  _ (He pauses) _ I am the only constant thing in your life, Maria… the only one who has always been by your side.

_ Maria takes a deep breath and proceeds toward the front door of the house, away from Kyle. She puts her hand on the doorknob and opens the door. _

KYLE  _ (angry) _ : He will break your heart again. You fool yourself if you think this time it will be different.

_ She is unfazed by his words. She leaves the house and closes the door behind her. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Alley. _

_ We are in a dark and narrowed alley. The walls are from a dark brick, between red and black, and only one flickering light illuminates the scene. The alley leads to a door at the back, next to a garbage can, but it is not extremely dirty. Beyond that, the place is empty. _

_ It is heavily raining and sounds of cars can be heard in the distance. _

_ A light in the middle of the alley begins to flash, fully illuminating the scene, until it is extinguished almost as quickly as it appeared. _

_ Isabel and William appear on the scene, embracing each other and wearing the same clothes as in the last scene we saw them. _

_ Isabel has her face hidden in William's chest with her eyes tightly closed. William begins to breathe heavily, while slowly separating himself from her. Isabel opens her eyes and looks around completely surprised. _

ISABEL: Where are we?

_ She takes a step toward the street and the beginning of the alley, where we can see people and cars through the rain. Isabel smiles. William staggers to the wall behind him, reaching for support with his right hand as he catches his breath. Isabel doesn’t realize that. _

ISABEL: Oh… is this your power? You can teleport anywhere you like?

_ Isabel is about to take another step toward the beginning of the alley when she hears William fall to the floor, hitting a bottle in the process. _

_ She turns around quickly and the expression on her face changes instantly, from utter surprise mixed with happiness to concern. She runs to William and crouches beside him, brushing the strands of wet hair from his face to get a better look. _

ISABEL: What is it?

_ William closes his eyes; there is an expression of pain on his face. He brings his right hand to his chest, at heart level. Isabel places her hands on William's shoulders. _

ISABEL: What’s happening? You’re scaring me.

_ William slowly begins to breathe easier, calming his breath and body. Slowly, he begins to smile. _

WILLIAM  _ (whispers) _ : I'm fine.

_ Isabel looks at him worried. She places her hands on William's right hand, which is on his chest. _

ISABEL: You don't look good.

_ William slowly opens his eyes and looks at her. _

WILLIAM: It's just a side effect of my power.

_ Isabel looks at him incredulously. _

ISABEL: I don't like it.

_ William smiles at her, his body already calm. _

WILLIAM: It's worth it just to see the expression on your face.

_ Isabel looks at him without understanding. William starts to stand up, pushing himself off the wall. Isabel helps him by taking him by the elbows. When they are both standing, William nods down the street. _

WILLIAM: Come on, let me show you what I can do.

_ Isabel puts her left arm around William's waist for him to lean on her. They walk slowly towards the entrance of the alley. As they get closer, the sounds of the street get louder and clearer. _

_ They stop at the entrance to the alley. Isabel looks around in amazement. _

_ Down the street we see a black car pass by, the typical model of English taxi cars. William leans against the wall and looks at her, a satisfied expression on his face. Isabel observes the signs on the street, the cars and the few people who walk down the sidewalk in the rain. _

_ The alley leads to a narrow street full of shops, most of them closed, which ends in a roundabout with a fountain. It is illuminated by several luminous screens that show different advertisements. _

ISABEL: Oh, God… Is it true?  _ (Stares at William)  _ Are we in-?

WILLIAM  _ (interrupting, nods) _ : London, baby.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Jordan’s store. _

_ Jordan walks away down the hallway that leads to the storage room, back to the store. We see tears on her face as she approaches the dressing rooms and main area of the store, responding to the sound of the door bell. _

_ When she reaches the changing rooms, she reaches down to grab a few pieces of clothing from the floor and picks them up. With her free hand, she wipes the tears from her face. _

_ Footsteps are heard in the store, from an apparent customer. _

JORDAN: Just a minute!  _ (She stands up and hugs the clothes to her chest) _ I'll be right with you.

TESS  _ (worried) _ : Are you okay?  _ (Jordan is startled to hear and see Tess in front of her and drops the clothes from her hands, which fall to the floor. Tess looks at the clutter around her with surprise)  _ What happened here? Did someone break in to steal?

_ Jordan tries to compose herself. _

JORDAN  _ (trying to smile) _ : Oh no, nothing like that.  _ (She makes a gesture with her hand) _ I'm just cleaning the place a bit.

_ Tess watches her suspiciously. She looks back to the mess next to her and then to Jordan, who quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. Tess notices the gesture and is about to say something but Jordan smiles slightly at her and walks away to the counter. She stands behind it and slaps her hands on the wood, trying to distract Tess. _

JORDAN: So, how can I help you?

_ Tess watches her for a few seconds, without answering, while she thinks about what she is going to say. Jordan, noticing the silence, slowly lets her smile disappear from her face. She looks concerned now. _

JORDAN: Is everything okay?

_ Tess nods slightly, but doesn’t answer verbally. She takes two steps to the counter and stops, staring at Jordan's neck where her tattoo peeks out. _

TESS: I need to ask you something,  _ (she pauses and Jordan stares at her intrigued. She takes another step toward the counter) _ and I need you to answer me truthfully.

_ Jordan stiffens. She swallows hard, taking some courage before answering. _

JORDAN: Tell me.

_ Tess takes the last steps towards the counter and stands in front of it, also placing her hands on the wood. _

TESS: The tattoo on your neck ...  _ (Jordan instantly raises her left hand to hrt neck, covering the drawing) _ is not from here, right?

_ Jordan thinks for a few seconds. Finally, she drops her hand while laughing softly. _

JORDAN: I think I haven't done a good job at hiding it, have I?

_ Tess laughs while shaking her head. _

TESS: You are the scientist William told us about.  _ (Jordan nods, confirming Tess’ suspicions) _ You helped us get these bodies and send us to Earth.

JORDAN: Yes, I did.

TESS: And you can help us recover our memories of Antar.

JORDAN: Yes, I can do that also.

_ Tess takes a deep breath before continuing to speak. _

TESS: And you came to Earth because you also lost someone ... who could be here.

_ Jordan purses her lips, not daring to reply verbally. Tess stares at her. _

TESS: Did you find that person?

_ Jordan slowly slides her hands towards Tess and stops a few inches before their fingers touch. _

_ Jordan slowly shakes her head. _

JORDAN: Not yet.

_ The expression on Tess' face changes to surprise mixed with sadness. _

TESS: I can help you with that… if you help me first.

_ Jordan looks at her with intrigue. _

JORDAN: What do you need?

TESS: Do you know anything about a purple orb?

_ Jordan retracts her hands with a sudden grave expression on her face. _

JORDAN: Yeah… why? Do you know where it is?

TESS: Yes.

JORDAN  _ (surprised) _ : Where? I thought it was gone forever.

TESS: If you tell me what it does, I'll tell you where to find it.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Inside Michael's house. Stairs. _

_ It is daytime, the light enters the large window at the end of the staircase, where the corridor to the rooms on the upper floor is. Liz puts her hand on the staircase’s railing and prepares to descend downstairs. _

_ She goes down two steps and stops suddenly. She lifts her face to the left, looking towards the door of one of the rooms, which is half-open. She takes three deep breaths, lets a broad smile escape her mouth , and goes back up the two steps she had just descended. _

_ Down the corridor, she walks towards the door she has looked at, opening it and entering the room. It’s the room where Max sleeps, which we have seen in the previous scene, and although it is in the same condition as before, it is now empty. Max is not on the bed where we last saw him. _

_ Liz walks towards a second door, and as she approaches, we begin to hear, louder and louder, the sound of a shower. _

_ We start listening to: _ _   
_ _ Music:  _ [ _ “Velvet rope”, Rita Ora. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2u6dedaqZJeVFvqCTA0Qdm?si=80avIiO5RV-zNawYzuBx4Q)

_ Liz places her hand on the door handle and opens the door. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Bathroom. _

_ The bathroom is quite spacious but without windows, and continues with the tonality and decoration of the house, in stone, wood and desert colors. The shower is on, and inside it we see Max, bathing himself. The shower consists of a cubicle on the wall opposite the door, with a wooden plank floor and separated from the bathroom by two frosted glass doors, which manages to cover from the middle of Max’s body to just before his knees. _

_ Max stops washing his hair when he hears the sound of the bathroom door closing, looking at the source of the noise, between scared and surprised. _

_ Liz has closed the door behind her and takes a few steps towards the shower, looking intently into Max’s eyes. He watches her closely, as Liz reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it up over her body, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. _

_ Max lowers his arms at his sides, surprised and intrigued by what Liz is doing. _

_ Liz takes off her jeans, pulling it down her hips and legs until she also leaves it on the floor next to her shirt. She walks over to the shower glass doors as she takes off her bra and panties. _

_ She slides the glass panel farthest from the faucet, enters the shower, and closes the panel. She stands in front of Max, takes a deep breath, exhales, and looks into his eyes expectantly. _

_ Max watches her in shock, trying to focus his eyes on Liz's face so they don't fall on her naked body. _

MAX: What- what are you doing?

_ Liz gives a nervous laugh and shrugs. _

_ She reaches out with her left hand and takes Max's right wrist, raising his hand and slowly bringing it to her chest. She places Max's palm at the level of her heart and rests her hand on his, holding it in place. _

MAX: Liz…

_ Liz closes her eyes. _

LIZ: I want you to feel me, Max. I want you to see everything inside of me.  _ (She opens her eyes and looks at him intently) _ I have spent years writing and writing about my life in my journal ... but I think it is time I finally started living it.

_ Max looks at Liz in the eyes, then looks down at his hand placed on her chest. Liz nods her head, giving him permission. Max closes his eyes, concentrating on his power. Liz mimics him, closing her eyes as well. _

_ Max leans his body a few inches towards Liz, while using his power to see Liz's thoughts and memories; Beneath the palm of his hand we see the distinctive light of his power. She also imitates that movement, approaching him, until they are both close; body touching body. Max lowers his face to Liz, while she raises hers. They glue their foreheads against each other and open their eyes after a few seconds. They look at each other longingly. Their breathing is affected by what they just did. _

_ Liz smiles and so does he. A smile of absolute happiness. _

MAX: That was-

LIZ  _ (cutting him off) _ : Incredible.

_ Max nods as he brings his hands to Liz's waist, trapping her in his arms. _

MAX  _ (in an affected voice) _ : Liz… You don't know how many times I've dreamed of this.

_ Liz laughs and pushes Max toward the opposite wall of the shower, both of them getting wet from the falling water. _

MAX: If we do this… I'm never letting you go.

LIZ: I'm counting on it.

_ Max smiles, draws her to his body with force and begins to kiss her on the lips, first gently and as the kiss progresses, each second with more and more fervor. Liz brings her hands to Max's neck, drawing him to her and responding to Max's kisses and caresses. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Uncertain hour. Hospital room. _

_ We are back in the room where Alex is at the Military Hospital. Brianna, the doctor, stands in front of him, closely observing his vital signs on the monitors by the bed. _

BRIANNA: How do you feel?

ALEX: I don't know, okay I guess?  _ (Looks at Brianna) _ How do people usually feel after being in a coma for five days?

_ Brianna laughs and picks up the medical chart from the bed. _

BRIANNA: Well, everything looks good from my side.

ALEX: When can I return to my position?

_ Brianna quickly looks up from the chart, where she was writing. She looks at Alex seriously, with concern. _

BRIANNA: Alex…  _ (she stops, Alex looks at her with interest, waiting for her to answer his question). _

ALEX: I have to go to Roswell ASAP.

_ Brianna swallows hard, thinking of what to say. She looks at the door to the room that's open, making sure no one is near and would hear them. She moves a few inches closer to Alex. _

BRIANNA: They’re not going to let you go, Alex.

ALEX  _ (puzzled) _ : What do you mean?

_ Brianna casts a quick glance toward the door again. She lowers her voice. _

BRIANNA: You were in an accident involving three planes, an alien, and various members of the military. The alien escaped and you are the only survivor ...

_ Alex nods slowly looking at her with fear on his face. _

BRIANNA: You understand what that means, right?

_ Alex nods again. Brianna hugs the medical chart to her body with her left arm and takes Alex's hand with her right hand and shakes it. She looks at him sadly. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Jordan's Store. _

_ Jordan and Tess are in the same position as the previous scene. _

TESS: If you tell me what it does, I'll tell you where to find it.

_ Jordan looks at her for a few seconds, thinking. She bites her lips in doubt. _

JORDAN: Do you have it with you?

TESS: Not yet, but I know where it is and how to get it without raising any suspicions.

JORDAN: Where is it?

TESS: First, you have to tell me what it is.

_ Jordan takes a few seconds to think. _

JORDAN: It is the reason you were sent to Earth.  _ (Tess looks at her, surprised) _ The same reason so many have died back in the Antar constellation…  _ (pauses) _ and the same reason all those new ships arrived days ago.

TESS: What…?

JORDAN: It contains a prophecy.

_ Tess gasps. _

TESS: Do you know what it says?

_ Jordan shakes his head. _

JORDAN: I never heard it. Not even Ki-  _ (corrects himself) _ William heard it.

_ Tess looks down, thinking. _

TESS: All these years…  _ (she looks up at Jordan again) _ That orb came on the ship with us.

JORDAN  _ (nodding) _ : Your protector brought it.

TESS: Was he looking to destroy it? Or did he want to protect it from someone?

JORDAN: I don't know.  _ (Takes Tess's hands in hers and leans toward her) _ But we have to get it back… before it falls into the wrong hands.

TESS  _ (nodding) _ : Then you’re coming with us.

_ The scene ends and cut to: _

_ Editing of different scenes while we listen to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Someone to you”, BANNERS _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/14BH4qO7pgCmIe6mgLKOK3?si=V4R9YS3sTquK_BV2jW4S8Q) _. _

_ William and Isabel walk through  _ [ _ Covent Garden _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/639018634616827570/?nic_v1=1aUabnj537e6w1Ls5ns%2F1nkSm1J3wQmM%2FCamwd6R5LEHVchgBuD%2F%2FMSgHbHtCT6y2W) _ observing the different shops and food stands. _

_ Both of them sitting outside the market, under a blue umbrella, eating an English breakfast with coffee with milk. _

_ Inside the National Portrait Gallery observing the  _ [ _ statue  _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/183381016046526086/?nic_v1=1amLs3D8kompXF7n9%2F1Iq6Ahgf%2FB%2F83N%2B3OhhB%2B507DLKXGG9XcimKJDpObq82nwh9) _ of Victoria and Albert. They are both standing silently observing it. Isabel drops her right hand next to her body, brushing against William's leg. He takes her hand and smiles. Both of them smile but don’t take their eyes off the statue. _

_ The two of them walk through the Parliament area, pointing to the Big Ben and having fun with the red phone  _ [ _ booths _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/425871708515899053/?nic_v1=1aUzHZctLUG3wNIYkrX3wNEr9xaipPgdElanlcldE8LrONn3%2BbMdHPPPiqEl7BGbpH) _. _

_ At dusk, on top of a ship sailing the Thames, sipping English tea on the deck while chatting, laughing and looking at the most famous sights in the city. _

_ Finally, it is night. We are in the  _ [ _ South Kensington area _ ](https://www.google.com/maps/place/South+Kensington,+London,+UK/@51.4945396,-0.1858413,15z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x4876055cc073bccf:0xdec4ac0caf66f2d5!8m2!3d51.4953291!4d-0.1789909) _ of London. William and Isabel walk down the sidewalk, laughing. In the street there is a single person walking a small dog on the opposite side. It looks like a residential and quiet area, with late-model cars parked along the sidewalk. _

_ Isabel slows down, stopping in front of one of the white houses, traditional in the area, with a large  _ [ _ door _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577373795113/?nic_v1=1ahDjJ8orDMYkIhsbFQpvnSUm1D2%2BBQp8QdVSUkzfuAEIcDmjEUH9%2BTZtfafMQOBaC) _ black. It looks excellently cared for, with plants at the entrance and a small balcony on the first floor. All interior lights are off. _

_ The music stops. _

_ William stops in his tracks too, a few steps further, and turns to face Isabel. She looks at the door of the house and smiles. _

ISABEL: This will be my house starting tomorrow.

_ William looks up at the house and whistles. _

WILLIAM: Wow, it's beautiful.

_ She climbs the two steps leading to the door, turns her face to William, and smirks. _

ISABEL: Do you want to see it?

_ William looks at her in surprise. _

WILLIAM: Do you have the keys?

_ Isabel raises her right hand and waves it. _

ISABEL  _ (smiles) _ : I have something better.  _ (William laughs) _ .

_ We cut to: _

_ Interior of the house. The light is turned on and we are in the kitchen. It is not very large but still has a double counter, with the central counter serving as a breakfast area at the same time. Isabel walks to a mini wine cellar on the wall, next to the cupboard, while William sits in one of the high chairs. _

WILLIAM: The house looks amazing, Isabel, congratulations.

_ Isabel opens the cellar and takes out a wine. She turns around to show the bottle to William, smiling. _

ISABEL: Let's toast to that.

WILLIAM  _ (surprised) _ : I didn't think you would’ve provisions already.

_ Isabel looks for two glasses and the corkscrew to open the wine. _

ISABEL: My assistant bought some things… mostly groceries and a bed.

WILLIAM: You have an assistant?

_ Isabel nods, turning her back to him, as she pours the wine into both glasses. _

WILLIAM: A princess both in Antar and on Earth.

_ Isabel takes the wine glasses, turns around and leans on the central counter. She sets one of the glasses in front of William as she looks at him scolding. William takes the glass and laughs slightly. _

WILLIAM: It was a joke.  _ (He stretches out his hand and takes Isabel's left hand) _ You deserve everything you dream of.

_ Isabel takes a sip of wine and looks around the kitchen. She sighs. _

ISABEL: What were your plans?

WILLIAM: For today?  _ (Takes a sip of wine)  _ Just dazzling you with my powers and walking around this beautiful city.

_ Isabel rests her glass of wine on the counter and stares at him. _

ISABEL: Your real plans.  _ (Pauses) _ You finally found me, after so many years…  _ (takes another sip of her wine and stares at him)  _ Now what's next?

_ William rises from the chair and walks around the counter, walking over to Isabel, staring at her, a determined expression on his face. _

_ Isabel accommodates herself, leaning the left side of her body on the counter, to face him. William stops in front of Isabel, mere inches from her body. He watches her and smiles weakly. _

WILLIAM: I lost everything in the war; my family, my friends…  _ (he raises his left hand and places it on her right elbow) _ I lost you.  _ (He runs his hand up Isabel's arm)  _ And now that I have you back, I want to protect you ... wherever you decide to be.

_ Isabel smiles. _

ISABEL: So you don't want to go back?

_ William slowly shakes his head. _

WILLIAM: I have nothing waiting for me back there. If I can make a new life with you, here, on Earth ... if you accept me back on your side ... that's more than I could ever ask for.

_ William places his hand on Isabel's neck and caresses her. She closes her eyes and leans her face into his hand, smiling blissfully. _

ISABEL: I want to stay here with you, too.

_ She opens her eyes and looks at him longingly. William slowly approaches her and kisses her sweetly on the lips. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Viento”, Gianluca Vacchi _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ldrrA9dkZjIrX4wUOXTz2?si=62Wur98DQcKGtMB4q3JagQ) _. _

_ We are in an area of the desert near Shiprock Rock where an electronic party has been mounted with a couple of stages and several food trucks and concession stands. _

_ There are three stages of different sizes where there are different DJs; among them we see people dancing, moving along, eating food and drinking. A few feet from the entrance there is a huge space that mounts as a parking lot. From the stages and between different spaces, lasers of different colors illuminate the sky and people. We also see various screens that show drawings in geometric themes. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Parking lot. _

_ Tess, Maria, Michael, Liz and Max walk between the cars, having just parked. The men are simply dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, but the women are a bit more fixed up. Maria and Tess are wearing high waisted jean shorts with a top, while Liz is wearing a short red jumpsuit. _

_ Michael looks at the entrance to the party with disdain. _

MICHAEL: I don't understand why we need to do this today.

TESS  _ (leading the group) _ : Because we are too close to the Military Base and the trailer park that caught on fire. This  _ (points to the party) _ is the perfect setting to look around without anyone noticing something weird.

_ Michael continues to look at the party with the same expression on his face. Maria hugs him around the waist and smiles at him. _

MARIA  _ (to Michael) _ : Besides, we deserve to have a little fun.

MICHAEL  _ (looking down at Maria) _ : You call this  _ fun _ ?

_ Maria, Liz, and Max burst out laughing. _

_ The five of them make it to the front door where a security team scans their bracelets, allowing them to enter the party. _

_ The music is getting louder as they enter the grounds, so they must raise their voices when speaking. The five of them stand next to a hydration station, observing the people around them. _

MAX: Where did Jordan say she would find you?

_ Tess looks at the time on the watch on her left wrist. _

TESS: I don't know… she said she would meet us here in half an hour. The best thing is to stay near the door so we can spot her coming in.

MICHAEL  _ (exasperated) _ : I have to put up with half an hour of this?  _ (He takes Maria by the hand and starts walking towards the food cart area) _ I'm going to get a drink.

MARIA: You know that at these parties they only serve water, right?

_ Michael lets out a cry of exasperation and Maria laughs. They both walk away among the people. _

_ Max, Liz and Tess look at each other nervously. Tess looks down at her wrist again, checking the time again to avoid Max and Liz's gaze. They look at each other and laugh at the embarrassing situation. _

_ Max leans over Liz and speaks into her ear. _

MAX  _ (whispering) _ : You look beautiful tonight.

_ Liz blushes. _

LIZ: Thank you.

_ Tess, clearly having heard the conversation, snorts. _

TESS: I think I'm going to dance for a bit.

_ She quickly retreats to the opposite side to which Michael and Maria have gone, to one of the dance areas. _

_ Max takes Liz's hand and caresses it. _

MAX: Do you want to dance?

_ Liz smiles at him and begins to walk backwards, tugging on Max's arm, leading him towards the people dancing to one of the DJs music. _

LIZ: Come on.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Party. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ Michael and Maria are next to a bar, away from the stages, but where we can still hear the music. Each one is with an alcoholic drink in hand. Maria moves to the beat of the music while drinking what appears to be a Gin Tonic. Michael looks at the people with the same disdainful look as before, while tightly gripping his glass of whiskey. _

MICHAEL  _ (to Maria, keeping an eye on the people) _ : I don't understand how you can enjoy this.

_ Maria presses her body to Michael's, while continuing to dance slightly. She wraps her arms around his waist. _

MARIA: I don't enjoy  _ this _ , I enjoy being with you.

_ Michael finally looks at her, and sighs dejectedly. He finishes his glass of whiskey in one go, sets it on the bar, and returns Maria's embrace. He looks down at her and bumps his forehead against hers. He closes his eyes and breathes in, steeling himself. _

MICHAEL: Maria-  _ (pauses) _ I-

MARIA: What the fuck?

_ Michael looks at Maria in total surprise that she cut him off with that expression, but Maria is looking to her left and not at him. _

_ She takes a step away from Michael and he looks to where Maria is staring. A few steps away from them, we see Kyle appear among the crowd of people, seconded by two men, one of them the one who has attacked Michael at his home. _

MICHAEL  _ (exasperated) _ : What is he doing here?

KYLE  _ (to Maria, ignoring Michael) _ : Hi, Maria.

_ Maria doesn't answer but looks at him with a challenging look on her face. _

KYLE: Can we talk?

MARIA: Really? Again, Kyle?  _ (Angry) _ No, we can't talk, I have nothing to say to you.

_ Kyle looks up at Michael. _

KYLE: Maybe I can talk to you, then?

_ Michael exchanges glances between Maria and Kyle. Maria pleads him with her eyes. Finally, Michael responds. _

MICHAEL: Fine...  _ (pauses) _ but only to you.

_ Michael begins to walk away from the bar and the crowd of people, into the desert. Kyle looks at his thug friends, nods, and starts walking behind Michael, following him. His friends stay in their place. _

MARIA: Michael! What the hell are you doing?!

_ Michael keeps walking away from the scene. _

MICHAEL: I'll be fine, Maria.

_ Maria runs up to them screaming. _

MARIA: Michael! Don’t be stupid!  _ (She tries to take him by the hand but he slips away) _ Michael!

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Party. _

_ We are close to the main stage. People, dressed mostly in fluorescent clothing, dance to the music. _

_ Tess walks among the people dancing, leading her way among them. People are too focused on music, alcohol, or substances to notice Tess. _

_ She reaches the middle of the dancing area stage and looks around, searching for someone among the crowd. _

_ We start listening to:  _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Anywhere”, Rita Ora _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7EI6Iki24tBHAMxtb4xQN2?si=YnLs1IB_Q2-RigViaLRlNw) _. _

_ Suddenly the scene begins to move in slow motion; Among the people we see Jordan appear,  _ [ _ dressed  _ ](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/122230577374898580/?nic_v1=1arILkrnCBy4uwbx04kZ7c0SDtXVxK185q0WitX9vXlS%2B8MwGu%2F%2FKzn72LIR7KwqJt) _ in an animal print skirt with a cut on the leg and a black T-shirt. She slowly makes her way through the people, in slow motion, walking towards Tess. _

_ Tess notices her and smiles. _

_ We cut to a flash of: _

_ Antar - Party. _

_ We see the same people who are dancing at the party in the desert but the scene has changed to a large ballroom and both Tess and Jordan are dressed in long white dresses. The people around hwe have also changed clothes, even though they are the same and continue dancing to the same music. They now wear lighter clothes, almost similar to the ones Tess and Jordan have on. _

_ Tess walks among the people approaching Jordan, as the latter continues to walk towards her in slow motion. Both meet in the middle of the dancing floor, smiling. _

_ Tess grabs Jordan by the neck and plants a kiss on her mouth, which Jordan responds with joy. _

_ We cut back to: _

_ Night - Party in the desert. _

_ Tess continues to make her way towards Jordan, but suddenly the expression on her face changes to seriousness. _

_ Finally, both girls come face to face, with no one to separate them. Tess watches Jordan determinedly. _

JORDAN: You saw it, right?

_ Tess nods slowly. _

JORDAN: Did you feel it too?

TESS: I’ve met you before.

JORDAN: Yes…

_ Tess breathes in and out several times. _

TESS: In Antar.

_ Jordan cuts the distance between her and Tess. She raises her hands and brings them to Tess's neck; places them there. _

JORDAN: Yes, Ava.

_ Tess thinks for a few seconds, looking at Jordan in the eyes. _

TESS: I'm who you were looking for.

JORDAN  _ (nodding) _ : Yes.

_ Tess closes her eyes. _

TESS: How…  _ (pauses) _ how is-?

_ She stops suddenly and looks to her right, trying to catch a glimpse of something beyond the crowd of people dancing. _

JORDAN  _ (worried) _ : What happened?

_ Tess takes Jordan's hand and guides her, walking quickly away from the group of people. _

TESS: Come on, they need our help.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ We are in an area far from the music festival. We can still hear the music from afar and see the stage lights, but there is no party in this part. _

_ The Shiprock Rocks can be seen from a distance. _

_ We hear the sound of someone digging in the dirt. _

_ The camera focuses on Nasedo who is eagerly digging with a silver shovel. On his face we notice fatigue and a few drops of perspiration. _

_ Suddenly, we see a shadow behind him, a few meters away from him. _

_ Nasedo stops and his body shakes with chills. He drives the shovel into the ground and slowly looks up. _

_ We see the young alien appear, the same one who has healed Ophelia and has encountered Alex and Jordan. Nasedo stands with his back to him. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Ain't no devil”, Andrea Wasse _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5krqquCaPMDQ7tPWY8HcA2?si=9glAefiVSWWGE4WrYCDfxQ) _. _

NASEDO: Long time no see, Lucan.

_ The young man remains stoic. _

_ Nasedo chuckles and turns around to look at him. He picks up the shovel and drives it back into the ground, harder. _

NASEDO: You were always short on words.  _ (He smiles at him. Lucan takes two steps closer to him) _ It's good to know that you haven't changed a bit.

_ Lucan looks down at the pit Nasedo was making and then looks up at Nasedo's face. Finally, he speaks. _

LUCAN: You look old.

_ Nasedo laughs. _

NASEDO: Time does that to you.

_ Lucan walks another two steps toward Nasedo. _

LUCAN: And weak.

_ Nasedo's face changes expressions; suddenly, he seems to be afraid of the boy in front of him. _

NASEDO: Look, I'm sorry ...  _ (Lucan approaches the last steps until he is face to face with Naseo) _ I wanted to come back for you but when I did-

LUCAN  _ (interrupting him, speaking furiously and raising his voice) _ : It was too late?  _ (Lightning bolts of electricity begin to shoot from his hands) _ You had time to hide your precious Ava ... to return for the King and the Princess, to hide their pods from the army… but never for me.

_ He raises his hands to Nasedo's neck and grabs him furiously. Lightning bolts of electricity begin to travel through Nasedo's body, wounding him. _

LUCAN: I dreamed of this moment for years, dear protector.  _ (He grins wickedly as Nasedo starts to gasp) _ You don't know the amount of things I learned in my years of captivity.

_ The electricity already covers Nasedo’s entire body, who struggles to remove the young man's hands from his neck, and be able to breathe again. Lucan stops smiling suddenly and looks at Nasedo curiously, examining his expressions and how he moves and how his body deteriorates. Finally, he gets bored of waiting and turns his neck around to dislodge the vertebrae. Nasedo falls to the floor apparently lifeless and the bolts of electricity disappear from his body. _

_ The young man squats next to Nasedo, on his right is the pit he was digging. Lucan looks at the pit and sighs. He raises his right hand and places it on top of it; a white light begins to sprout from his palm and the earth begins to move. _

LUCAN: I guess it was more important to take care of this than me.

_ From the earth we see the purple orb that we have seen in Tess's vision; the same one that Nasedo had buried so long ago. _

_ Lucan stops his power and takes the orb in his hand, examining it with interest but not knowing exactly what it is. _

_ He looks at Nasedo again, who appears to have no vital signs. He places his left hand on the protector’s body. _

LUCAN: Goodbye, old friend.

_ Lucan uses his powers on Nasedo, who turns into a mound of dust. _

_ Lucan smiles sadly. _

_ He sits up and looks again at the orb in his hand. Suddenly, he lifts his face into the distance. Some sounds of people shouting in the distance come faintly towards him. Lucan sharpens his eyes to try to see what's going on. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ Michael makes his way through the crowd, with Kyle and Maria in his wake. The sound of electronic music slowly fades into the distance. Michael walks away behind the food carts into the desert, where there are no people. _

_ He finally reaches a place that seems far enough away, and stops and turns around, facing Kyle. _

_ Kyle stops his walk a few steps in front of Michael. Maria runs up to them. _

MARIA: Michael…  _ (looks at him seriously. He glances at her) _ You don't need to play the hero.

_ Kyle spits out a sound between a laugh and a snort. _

KYLE  _ (glaring at Michael) _ : He's no hero.  _ (Spits at Michael) _ He's a freak… a killer.

_ Michael tries to control his anger with his breath but the anger is stronger than him and he hits Kyle in the face. _

_ Maria lets out a cry of surprise. _

_ She tries to get closer to the two of them but Kyle pushes her away hard and Maria falls to the ground. Michael walks over to her to make sure she's okay and helps her up. _

_ Kyle wipes the blood from his lip, which has been cut by Michael's blow, and smiles. _

KYLE: The boy has guts, after all.

_ Michael pushes Maria's body behind him, to protect her. He looks at Kyle defiantly. _

MICHAEL: Now it's really a fair fight.  _ (Raises his voice furiously) _ Come on!  _ (Points to the space between him and Kyle) _ You and me. No friends to do your dirty work for you.  _ (Raises both hands and shows his palms) _ No powers.

_ Maria takes Michael by the right arm. He turns his face and looks at her for a few seconds. His face changes expression at her pleading look. He looks at her sadly. She caresses his face and nods, making him understand that he needs to stop. _

_ He turns his body towards Kyle, who breathes quickly and rolls up his sleeves in preparation for a fight. _

_ Kyle notices Michael's change in attitude and looks at him wryly. He raises his arms next to his body and laughs. _

KYLE: What? You’re not going to let me reply to that punch?  _ (Michael looks at him for a few seconds and finally, slowly, shakes his head)  _ You’re scared of me?

_ Michael lowers his face and takes a deep breath, trying to control himself against Kyle's taunts. Maria takes two steps away from them and takes Michael by the arm, trying to pull her towards him and follow her, away from the scene _

MARIA  _ (to Kyle, firm) _ : No, he's just a better man than you.

_ Kyle rushes over to Michael, totally irate. _

KYLE: He's not a man!

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “The Wicked”, Andrea Wasse _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6W9gcaAYQPIvChaoaBPaW4?si=nr3J6729TU2PuMF_AiyBRw) _. _

_ He throws a punch at Michael, who takes him by surprise and ends up falling to the ground, releasing Maria in the process. _

_ Kyle throws himself onto Michael's body, sitting on him, and begins to deliver blow after blow to his body and face. Michael defends himself with his arms as best he can. _

TESS: What the hell is going on ?!

_ Tess, Max and Liz have arrived on the scene, running towards Maria and Michael, all three short of breath. Maria ignores the group that has just arrived and tries to grab Kyle by the shoulders to get him away from Michael, but he accidentally elbows her in the eye, while continuing to strike Michael with his punches. _

_ Maria falls to the floor again. Liz runs towards her and takes her away from the two young men, to protect her. She crouches down beside her as Maria puts her hands to her right eye, the one Kyle has hit, covering it. _

_ Suddenly, a strong beam of white light illuminates the scene from the right, blinding everyone's view and pushing Kyle away from Michael. _

_ We hear the sound of Kyle's body falling several feet from them. Michael leans on his shoulders and looks where Kyle has fallen, dejected, surrendered, away from him. _

_ The group looks at Kyle, who doesn't move. _

_ The white light has disappeared. _

_ Maria gets up off the ground with the help from Liz. _

MARIA  _ (looking at Kyle) _ : What happened?

_ Michael gets up quickly from the ground; his face is again full of bumps and bruises. He keeps his eyes on Kyle. _

MICHAEL: I didn't do that.

TESS: No, it wasn't you.  _ (Look to her right, where the light was coming from) _ . It was…  _ (stops, not really understanding what happened). _

_ Maria walks slowly towards Kyle, who still doesn't move. She staggers with fear. _

MARIA: Is he…?  _ (She stops, because she cannot finish the sentence). _

_ We hear a few steps to the right of the group. They seem to crawl on the desert land. _

_ Everyone turns their body and face towards the area where the noise is coming from. _

_ Lucan appears walking slowly towards the group, his arm and right hand raised in front of him. _

_ He stares at Michael. _

LUCAN: Hi, brother.

_ The scene ends. _


End file.
